día tras día
by k-becksfan
Summary: este fic son pequeñas historias que me voy imaginando a lo largo del día, que han pasado o que me gustaría que pasaran con esta fantástica pareja. el cumpleaños de Kate, la primer pelea de enamorados, vacaciones juntos, etc. es mi primer fic sobre ellos, espero que os guste ;)
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett, una inspectora de homicidios que amaba su trabajo por encima de todo, se metía al 100% en todos sus casos, siempre ponía todas sus fuerzas y todos los sentidos para resolver todos los homicidios que se le presentaban para poder darles a las víctimas la paz que se merecían y a sus familias el consuelo de haber capturado a los verdugos de sus familiares asesinados. Esa era su principal motivación.

Ella estudiaba derecho, su sueño era ser abogada como sus padres, pero su futuro como tal, se vio truncado cuando el asesinato de su madre cuando tenía 19 años se cerró sin detener al culpable. Desde entonces vivió por y para resolver los asesinatos que cada día ocurren en la ciudad de Nueva York.

No era un secreto ni para sus compañeros, los detectives Ryan y Esposito, ni para su amiga Lanie Parish, forense del departamento de la policía de nueva York, ni para su padre Jim Beckett, que los años siguientes a la muerte de su madre habían sido un terrible infierno para ella. Abandonó los estudios sin poder acabarlos y se metió en el cuerpo de policía. El caso de su madre se convirtió en su obsesión y por consiguiente, en su maldición. Su vida personal, si se le podía llamar así, no era como ella deseaba pero no podía permitirse el lujo de tener distracciones ya que, como ella misma decía, su trabajo era demasiado duro y le reclama la mayor parte del día.

Si bien es verdad que ha tenido relaciones sentimentales con algunos hombres, nunca habían sido lo que ella esperaba, o si lo eran pero no estaba preparada para el siguiente paso, o no era el momento para mantener una relación estable, es decir, siempre tenía alguna excusa por la que romper toda relación con algún hombre, y esas excusas le servían para que su muro interior no se cayera, de momento.

Cuando su madre murió, se evadió del mundo, sus amigos dejaron de existir para ella, porque le recordaban a esa vida que tenía y que ya jamás volvería a ser la misma y por si eso fuera poco, su padre se hundió en una terrible depresión que derivó a una vida rodeada de alcohol, llantos y desesperación, así que tampoco podía contar con él, por lo que encontró algo que le calmaba, algo que le hacia evadirse del mundo real por unas horas al día, algo con lo que disfrutaba y la razón por la que supo que el homicidio de su madre debía de ser resuelto. Los maravillosos e increíbles aunque también retorcidos libros del escritor de novelas policíacas Richard Castle.

Dios ese hombre si que sabe plasmar cómo es un homicidio en sus libros. Sus protagonistas no descansan hasta llegar al fondo de todo, hasta atrapar al culpable, hasta hacer justicia. En definitiva, eran buenos policías y ella esperaba, algún día, poder ser igual de inteligentes e igual de metódica que aquellos personajes. Quería ser una buena policía y esos libros le enseñaban cómo llegar a serlo, le animaban a seguir adelante. Ese hombre le había ayudado tanto durante tantos años que lo llegó a idolatrar hasta tal punto de pasarse 3 horas haciendo cola en una librería para poder tener su firma plasmada en la portada de su libro, ese libro que tanto le ayudaba. Todavía lo recuerda como si fuera ayer, la primera vez que lo vio en persona, la primera vez que sus ojos azules miraron sus tristes ojos verdes, la primera vez que vio su sonrisa, la primera vez que vio a su "salvador".

_- Buena tardes ¿a nombre de quien?_

_- Que voz mas bonita – pensó ella – a nombre de Kate – _

_- Katherine, bonito nombre – le dijo mirándola y dedicándole una sonrisa_

_- gracias – dijo bajando la vista algo avergonzada – me encantan tus libros por cierto._

_- es un halago Kate, me alegra que te gusten – dijo sonriendo mientras escribía la dedicatoria – espero que también te guste la dedicatoria – _

_- se que sonará como si estuviera loca pero.. – dudó un poco – tus libros me han ayudado mucho a lo largo de estos años y te estoy agradecida por ello – dijo al fin –_

_- me alegra haberte servido de ayuda Kate, aquí tienes – dijo mirándola a los ojos – _

_- muchas gracias señor Castle – dijo Kate ofreciéndole la mano –_

_- llámame Rick por favor, señor Castle suena a viejo – dijo riendo – espero volver a verla pronto – dijo estrechando la mano que ella le había ofrecido. _

_- en la firma del próximo libro seguramente – dijo sonriendo._

_- entonces me pondré a ello hoy mismo – dijo él – cuanto antes lo escriba antes te volveré a ver. _

_- hasta otra Rick – se despidió finalmente –_

_- hasta pronto Kate, un placer – le respondió él alegremente._

Salió de la librería con una sonrisa que hacía mucho que no mostraba. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, una voz de lo más encantadora y su pelo, dios no podía describir su pelo, era simplemente perfecto, pero desgraciadamente fuera de su alcance, era un amor platónico, con el que soñaba despierta de vez en cuando imaginando que ella era la heroína de sus novelas, lo que ella no imaginaba en ese momento era que unos años después de ese encuentro sus sueños se harían realidad convirtiéndose en la protagonista de su ultima saga de novelas.

Y eso pasó casi ocho años después de su primer y único encuentro en aquella librería. Kate no volvió a ir a ninguna otra firma de libros de Richard Castle, simplemente pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo pasar tantas horas esperando en una cola interminable para que un hombre firmara un libro, un hombre que seguramente le dirá a todas las mujeres las mismas palabras, un hombre que seguramente no se acordaría de ella, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlos?, ella era una mujer más, una mujer enamorada de un escritor.

A veces, algunos novios que había tenido a lo largo de esos años llegaron a repudiar al escritor porque ella dedicaba más horas a la lectura de sus libros que a ellos. Y ella lo entendía, ¿Quién querría pasarse horas y horas al lado de una mujer que solamente lee libros sobre homicidios y asesinatos sangrientos cuando llega a casa después de haberse pasado el día entero rodeada de más asesinatos?. Pero esa era su vida, y le gustaba tal cual era, pero ellos no lo entendían, ese era su ritual desde hacía años y eso no lo iba a cambiar nada, porque era lo único que le quedaba, una copa de vino, un baño caliente y un buen libro de su escritor favorito para poder olvidar el infierno en el que se había convertido su vida desde que su madre desapareció del mundo.

Después de ocho años parecía que todo su mundo iba volviendo a la normalidad, lógicamente, su madre no iba a volver, pero por lo menos consiguió que su padre fuera a terapia y al final, no sin esfuerzos por parte de ambos, Jim Beckett dejó la bebida y volvió a trabajar como abogado, por lo menos se le hacían los días más cortos y eso a Kate le daba esperanzas, esperanzas de que algún día no muy lejano, sus vidas volverían a la normalidad. Jim era una persona muy especial, quería a su hija con locura, pero vivía preocupado por ella, ser policía no es un trabajo como otro cualquiera, ser policía significa que el ochenta por ciento del día puedes estar en peligro, disparos, secuestros...

Jim prefería no pensar en todas las cosas horribles que le podrían pasar a su pequeña. Se despertaba todas las mañanas rezando por ella, para que no le pasara nada malo, y siempre que comía con ella, todos los jueves en el restaurante favorito de su él, le suplicaba que tuviera mucho cuidado y que no se hiciera la heroína, pero él sabía que su pequeña Katie era una guerrera y que nada la detenía.

Esta es Katherine Beckett, una inspectora de homicidios dedicada a su trabajo, fuerte, firme, dura pero con un corazón de oro, un corazón que día a día se va curando de las tantas heridas que le ha causado la vida, una dura historia que le ha tocado vivir. Hace cinco años que su vida dios un giro de 360 grados y que, ahora mismo, le sonríe, es feliz, sobretodo desde que consiguió poner punto y final al caso de su madre, por fin ha podido poner la palabra "cerrado" en la caja del sótano de la comisaría 12, en la que guardaban todos los informes, fotografías y documentos de aquel 9 de enero. Aunque ella sabía que no iba a ser plenamente feliz hasta que metiera al culpable en la cárcel, cosa que no podía hacer por falta de pruebas, pero por lo menos sabía quién estaba detrás de toda la trama y lo tenía bien atado.

¿Quien le diría a ella hace 13 años que el hombre que le ha ayudado a superar todo eso, el hombre que ha estado con ella día a día, año tras año, ayudándola a encontrar al culpable de la muerte de su madre, iba a ser el mismo que la había ayudado a superar su muerte con sus libros?

¿Quién le diría a ella que ese hombre ha conseguido lo que nadie había hecho? Ese hombre, Richard Castle, entró en su vida por casualidad, y ahora no imaginaba su vida sin él. Él se ha convertido en todo su mundo, en la razón por la que se levanta de la cama todas las mañanas. Día tras día, él ha derribado su muro, o al menos, una pequeña parte.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard Castle, un hombre apuesto, atractivo, un poco crio a veces, algo testarudo e irritante en algunas ocasiones, pero rematadamente encantador. Podría hacer reír a una estatua si se lo propusiese. Sus ojos azules como el cielo y su pelo perfecto son algunas de las partes de su cuerpo que más llamaban la atención de las muchas mujeres con las que había acabado en la cama. Todo un mujeriego, que después de dos matrimonios fracasados optó por la juerga y las relaciones cortas, a poder ser de una sola noche, sin ataduras y sin responsabilidades, aunque él tenía una bien grande, o quizás dos: su hija Alexis, y su madre, la actriz y casi siempre chiflada Martha Rogers.

Escritor por vocación, había escrito hasta la fecha 30 best Sellers. Las novelas policíacas eran sus preferidas, los misterios, asesinatos sin resolver, aun soñaba con poder escribir el asesinato perfecto, cosa que se le resistía, pero sabía que algún día lo lograría.

Tenía todo lo que podría desear en la vida, salud, dinero, mujeres preciosas con las que compartir noches desenfrenadas, fama y además, de cuerpo no estaba nada mal. Pero, no se sabe porque razón, no era del todo feliz, sentía que le faltaba algo, que todos los días eran copias idénticas a los anteriores, eran muy predecibles, y eso, se notaba en sus novelas. Al final, su inspiración se la llevó el viento, se quedó sin ideas, y optó por matar al protagonista de sus novelas, Derrick Storm. Fue un duro golpe para sus lectores, pero aun así esperaban que lo hiciera porque tenía en mente algo mejor, cosa que no era cierta, porque se pasó meses delante de la pantalla sin saber muy bien por donde empezar.

Presa del pánico y con una considerable depresión por el vacío que sentía, desgraciadamente se pasaba más horas de las que debería con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Ni si hija ni su madre, que se había mudado con ellos dos porque su última conquista la había dejado sin blanca, conseguían que levantara cabeza. Pero, aun no sabe si por un golpe de suerte o, simplemente, por la fuerza del destino, en la presentación de su última novela de Derrick Storm, la vio, acercándose a él como si de un ángel se tratara, rodeada por dos hombres que parecían estar muy cabreados.

_- ¿señor Castle?- dijo cuando se acercó a él._

_- El mismo que viste y calza, ¿donde quiere que le firme?_

_- Kate Beckett, inspectora de homicidios – dijo enseñando su placa._

_- Soy inocente, lo juro – dijo dando un sorbo a su copa._

_- Eso lo dudo, pero sólo quiero hacerle unas preguntas – dijo seria._

_- Vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo entonces – dijo sonriendo._

_- No sonría tanto Sr Castle, esto es algo serio – dijo ella. _

_- de acuerdo detective.. – se quedó callado._

_- Beckett! – empezaba a cabrearse._

_- eso, Beckett, un buen apellido para una poli – dijo pensativo – ¿donde quiere que vayamos?_

_- verá Sr Castle, es un tema algo complicado, si no le importa preferiría ir a comisaría._

_- pero.. – dijo algo nervioso – ¿estoy arrestado, detective?_

_- no, Sr Castle – hizo una breve pausa – por ahora. _

_- de acuerdo – dijo dejando el vaso vacío – la sigo, ¿pero podría decirme de que trata?_

_- prefiero dejarle con la duda hasta que lleguemos a comisaría – dijo sonriendo, conociéndolo, eso le mantendría callado todo el camino mientras se estrujaba el cerebro buscando la respuesta._

_- vaya detective, esto se pone interesante – dijo sonriendo – me gustan los retos. _

_- entonces el que le voy a plantear, seguro que le encanta – dijo mordiéndose el labio. _

_- oh detective no me trates de usted, me hace parecer…_

_- viejo – le interrumpió._

_- exacto – le sonrió _

_Fueron en coche hacia la comisaría y Beckett le guió hasta la sala de interrogatorio, le hizo pasar dentro y ella fue a la sala de observación. Mientras Castle esperaba, verlo allí era todo un espectáculo._

_- vaya, si que tienen esos cristales tan molones – dijo saludando al cristal – hola detective, hola, hola – empezó a tocarse el pelo – vaya, podría haberme peinado mejor._

_Mientras tanto en la sala de observaciones, tres detectives miraban por el cristal en silencio algo sorprendidos._

_- ¿dices que este es el escritor Richard Castle?- preguntó Espósito._

_- si, él mismo – respondió Beckett mientras le observaba. _

_- parece un niño pequeño – siguió Ryan._

_- no parece, lo es – concluyó Beckett – es listo e inteligente, pero su comportamiento deja mucho que desear._

_- esperemos que nos ayude con este caso – dijo Ryan._

_- es el único que le puede dar algo de sentido a todo esto – dijo Beckett algo resignada._

_- aquí tienes su historial Beckett – le dijo Espósito – nos ha salido un poco rebelde el escritor._

_- varias multas, escándalo público, amonestaciones por ruido fuera de horas, si que está cargadito – dijo Beckett – voy a ver que nos cuenta nuestro amigo. _

_Dejó a los dos detectives en la sala de observación y entró en la de interrogatorios decidida, pero sus esfuerzos por parecer profesional delante de él no sirvieron de nada cuando se sentó en frente de él y le miro a los ojos, dios sus ojos azules. Siempre que veía una foto suya se pasaba horas mirando esos ojos azules. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y abrió el expediente de Castle. _

_- y bien detective, ¿para que requiere mis servicios?- dijo mirándola fijamente._

_- aquí las preguntas las hago yo Sr Castle. Tienes un bonito historial, muy completo – dijo acomodándose en su silla._

_- aprovecho el momento, ya sabes inspectora, sólo se vive una vez – dijo acercándose a ella – igual deberías soltarte el pelo de vez en cuando, salga una noche conmigo y le prometo que no se arrepentirá – dijo subiendo una ceja divertido._

_- ¿y que me detengan por escándalo público, encima de un caballo robado en ropa interior en medio de Central Park? – dijo de forma sugerente._

_- oh si – dijo riendo – fue una noche memorable, estaba celebrando mi segundo divorcio, imagina como seria la despedida de soltero._

_- preferiría que no, ahora señor Castle – dijo sacando unas fotos y mostrándoselas _

_- vaaaya – gritó emocionado – flores para tu tumba, impresionante – dijo alegre._

_- ¿Sr Castle?_

_- yo no he tenido nada que ver, se lo juro, pero esto es – dijo mordiendose el puño – no tengo ni palabras detective – dijo alegre – ¿podría darme copias?- dijo casi saltando en su silla._

_- ¿disculpa?- dijo incrédula._

_- a mis amigos les va a encantar, tengo un imitador – dijo emocionado._

_- ¿un imitador? – preguntó curiosa._

_- si, un fan con algún tipo de trastorno psicológico que elige escenas de mis libros y comete el asesinato tal y como lo describo – es fascinante – quiero decir, si lees la parte en la que describo el crimen y lo comparas con las fotos.._

_- son idénticos – acabó ella la frase _

_- si, da un poco de miedo, pero es así. ¿Tenéis alguna pista?- le preguntó emocionado – me gustaría ayudaros, tengo bastante experiencia, estuve con una psicóloga, documentándome para una de mis novelas, conozco bien estos perfiles – dijo ansioso. _

_- Sr Castle, usted no es ni policía, ni detective, ni investigador, ni asesor, ni psicólogo, así que, de ninguna manera voy a dejar que te entrometas en esto, sólo necesito que me dejes acceder a los mails y cartas de tus fans por si alguno de ellos tiene algo que ver con esto – dijo firme._

_- son todos tuyos – le dijo él – pero te ayudaré a leerlo todo, son muchas cartas detective._

_- tengo personal suficiente, tranquilo – dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla – gracias por su tiempo Sr Castle._

_- como ¿ya está?- dijo defraudado – ¿no hay esposas? ¿gritos para que confiese? ¿Amenazas con el calabozo? ¿nada?._

_- siento haberte defraudado Sr Castle, esto es todo. – dijo sonriendo. _

_- esta parte es mucho mejor en mis libros, vaya fraude, menos mal que mi imaginación no tiene límites si no… - dijo apenado – por cierto inspectora, ¿cuando vamos a quedar para tomar algo?_

_- ¿tomar algo?_

_- o lo que surja, y seguro que surgirá – dijo seductor._

_- ni en tus mejores sueños Sr Castle – y salió de la sala satisfecha por su comentario. _

_- esto no ha acabado aquí inspectora – dijo para sí mismo, sonriendo._

Dicho y hecho, cuando a Richard Castle se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no había quién lo parara, así que, llamó a un buen amigo suyo, el alcalde, consiguió su propósito, ayudar a la inspectora en ese caso. Desde entonces, y han pasado ya cinco años, son inseparables, forman un gran equipo, se compenetran a las mil maravillas, hasta se acaban las frases o dicen las palabras a la vez, a veces hasta parecen un única persona. Durante estos años han tenido sus más y sus menos, han tenido momentos buenos y malos, son compañeros, amigos y aunque ambos lo negaban, la química que había entre ellos no pasaba desapercibida por ninguno de sus amigos en la comisaría.

Han pasado por toda clase de cosas, secuestros, bombas, psicópatas, y se han enfrentado a muchas situaciones de riesgo. Se han quedado atrapados dentro de un coche mientras se hundía en el mar, casi mueren devorados por un tigre mientras estaban esposados el uno al otro, Beckett casi muere cuando un francotirador le disparó, Castle fue secuestrado en un banco junto a su madre, casi mueren congelados. Pero día tras día, se levantan de sus camas, se beben un café y vuelven al trabajo, vuelven para tratar que la ciudad de Nueva York se acuesta con un asesino menos.


	3. Chapter 3

**cumpleaños de Kate (primera parte)**

Rick Castle encontró en la detective Beckett a su musa. Gracias a ella, empezó a escribir de nuevo. Gracias a ella, ha creado a Nikki Heat, gracias a ella, ha vuelto a creer en el amor. Gracias a ella, ha vuelto a ser feliz. Gracias a ella, ha vuelto a vivir.

Hacia ya siete meses que Kate se presentó en la puerta de Castle una noche de tormenta, empapada de pies a cabeza disculpándose por lo tonta que había sido y lanzándose por fin a sus brazos, dejando los miedos a un lado, quitando una capa más a ese muro que construyó años atrás. Siete meses desde que ambos decidieron que era completamente absurdo no estar juntos sabiendo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Siete meses maravillosos, llenos de ternura, pasión, amor y complicidad.

Se acercaba en cumpleaños de Kate, y Castle quería hacer algo especial para ella. Era el primer cumpleaños que pasaban juntos como pareja y sabía que a ella no le gustaba mucho celebrar su cumpleaños, pero quería que eso cambiara. Llevaba semanas planeándolo. Quería que todo fuera perfecto y eso requería tiempo para planear, cabalar y escribir, por lo que en las últimas semanas no había casi pisado la comisaría.

Kate estaba en su escritorio sentada frente al ordenador terminando de redactar el informe del último caso que habían resuelto, totalmente concentrada en su tarea que no había notado la presencia de otra persona a su lado.

- eh Beckett, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó espósito sentándose encima del escritorio.

- si espo, ¿que pasa? – dijo sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

- no lo se, dímelo tú – dijo preocupado.

- no se que quieres que te diga Javi – dijo al fin levantando la vista.

- últimamente estás muy callada, ¿pasa algo con Castle? – preguntó inseguro.

- ¿con Castle?, ¿Qué que hace pensar eso? – dijo cruzando los brazos.

- hace días que no pasa por aquí, y cuando viene se queda unos minutos nada más, ¿va todo bien entre vosotros?

- no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto, Gates está en su despacho, puedo oír algo – dijo ella, y siguió con el informe.

Espósito la detuvo agarrándole el brazo con la mano y la obligo a levantarse – entonces vamos a un sitio más tranquilo – dijo serio.

- Espo por favor, estoy bien ¿vale? – dijo sentándose de nuevo – y ahora vete a casa, yo tengo que acabar este informe.

- vale Jefa, pero que no se te olvide, que puedes contarme lo que sea – dijo mientras se levantaba del escritorio – eres mi familia y me deber es preocuparme por ti.

- gracias – dijo sonriéndole.

Espo se fue de la comisaría, se había quedado prácticamente sola pero no podía concentrarse en el maldito informe, algo le estaba rondando por la cabeza, algo que no le dejaba pensar con lucidez, algo que le estaba matando por dentro, algo que no podía contarle a Espósito, pero necesitaba desahogarse, así que cogió su chaqueta, apagó el ordenador y se fue de la comisaría.

Unos minutos más tarde, se paró delante de la puerta y llamó. Se asomó un poco y espero. Escuchó una voz diciendo que pasara.

- ey Lanie, ¿tienes un momento? – preguntó Beckett

- Kate, claro, dime ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo quitándose los guantes

- necesito hablar contigo, eres la única a la que se lo puedo contar – dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- cielo – dijo acercándose a ella y acariciándole el brazo - ¿Qué te pasa?

- no lo se Lanie, la verdad es que no lo se – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿otra vez los miedos Kate? – dijo acariciándole el hombro.

- no Lanie, no es eso, es que… - y se echó a llorar apoyada en su hombro.

- desahógate amiga – dijo acariciándole la espalda – sácalo todo nena.

- algo pasa Lanie, creo que ya se ha cansado de mí – dijo llorando cada vez más.

- ¿pero que dices? – dijo asombrada.

- hace días que está raro, casi no nos vemos, siempre está ocupado, tiene otras cosas que hacer, ya casi no se pasa por la comisaría – dijo Kate intentando explicarle a Lanie.

- ¿y porqué no hablas con él? – le aconsejó.

- porque igual soy una paranoica y me estoy imaginando cosas, ya sabemos todos la reputación de Castle con las mujeres Lanie, no sería la primera vez que..

- Katherine Beckett! – Dijo gritando – Castle te quiere, y te lo ha demostrado muchas veces, te lo ha dicho, y se le nota, simplemente cuando te mira, todos lo vemos. El te desea, te quiere, no sería capaz de hacerte algo como lo que estas pensando. Además, no creo que le apetezca perder una parte de su cuerpo que aprecia mucho – dijo levantando una ceja.

- entonces ¿por qué se comporta así? – dijo secándose las lágrimas.

- cielo, ¿le has dicho lo que sientes? – solo obtuvo silencio – siete meses y no le has dicho aun que le quieres! – dijo sorprendida – Beckett, no se que voy a hacer contigo.

- bueno, no se lo he dicho con esas palabras, pero él lo sabe, se lo demuestro – dijo un poco nerviosa.

- cariño, a veces no está demás escucharlo, piénsalo.

- no quiero que esto se acabe Lanie, soy feliz, por fin lo soy y ahora siento que se está yendo todo al traste y no se porque.

- mira nena, te vas a ir a su casa, os vais a servir una copa de vino y os vais a sentar a charlas tranquilamente, como dos adultos.. – se detuvo un segundo – bueno como un niño y una adulta.

- Lanie! – Gritó Beckett divertida – no seas mala.

- por lo menos te has reído – levantó una ceja-

- gracias Lanie, no se que haría sin ti – dijo abrazándola.

- feliz cumpleaños nena.

- vaya, pensaba que no te acordarías.

- vete a casa con tu hombre y celébralo con él – dijo sonriendo.

Lanie había conseguido calmarla, siempre lo hacía. Siempre que tenía alguna crisis emocional relacionada con su relación con el escritor acudía a Lanie, ella siempre tenía la respuesta adecuada y aunque no la tuviese, sus palabras la tranquilizaban. En cuanto Kate salió por la puerta, Lanie cogió el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

- Castle, ya va hacia allí, tenías razón, una vez – dijo resignada.

- gracias por todo Lanie, sabía que podía confiar en ti – dijo emocionado.

- pero escúchame una cosa, estaba bastante afectada por tu comportamiento de estas semanas, yo que tu se lo explicaría todo antes de que se ponga más feo el asunto – le aconsejó su amiga.

- lo se Lanie, se me ha ido un poco de las manos, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sino no hubiera estado preparado a tiempo – dijo sincero – pero yo voy a hablar con ella y cuando se lo explique espero que me perdone.

- está loca por ti Castle, aunque le de miedo reconocerlo o gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

- lo se, y yo estoy loco por ella, por eso tengo preparado algo que no va a olvidar nunca.

* * *

Kate llego al portal de Castle, respiró hondo, pensó durante un par de segundos lo que iba a decirle a su novio y subió las escaleras hacia el loft. Tocó la puerta y esperó unos segundos sin obtener respuesta alguna. Volvió a tocar, esta vez el timbre y nada. Así que sacó la llave que Castle le había dado hace unas semanas y abrió la puerta. Entró en el loft y cerró la puerta cuando una voz le sobresaltó.

- Buenas noches detective Beckett – dijo Castle sentado en un taburete en la isla de la cocina.

- Castle – dijo suspirando – si estás en casa ¿porque no me has abierto la puerta? – dijo acercándose a él – te dije que aceptaba la llave pero que sólo la iba a usar en caso de emergencia y no veo que se esté quemando nada Castle – dijo algo enfadada.

- vamos Kate, no te enfades – dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y la atraía hacia él – sólo quiero que la utilices más, y que no sea sólo en emergencias.

- Castle, esto ya lo hablamos en su momento – dijo bajando la cabeza.

- mira Kate – le cogió de la barbilla y subió su cabeza hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la par – no quiero presionarte, sabes que yo siempre te doy tu espacio, dejo que tu marques el ritmo de la relación. Sólo son unas llaves Kate.

- Rick.. – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Kate que ocurre? – dijo algo preocupado.

- ¿porque tiene que pasar nada? – preguntó ella.

- no sueles llamarme Rick muy a menudo, y cuando lo haces es por algo importante así que… - dijo con voz de niño pequeño y poniendo morritos lo que hizo que Kate soltase una pequeña carcajada – por cierto, no crees que después de siete meses de relación y cuatro años de amistad, ya va siendo hora de que me llames por mi nombre.

- me gusta llamarte Castle, llevo casi cinco años haciéndolo y sinceramente, Ricks hay mucho, Castle… - hizo una pequeña pausa mirándole los labios – sólo uno – y se le dibujó una sonrisa.

- buena respuesta detective, pero dime, que pasa – acarició su nariz con la de ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

- no es nada Castle, al menos nada grave – dijo devolviéndole el beso.

- Kate, te conozco y…

- está bien, está bien – dijo resignada – a veces odio tu maravillosa mente – y le volvió a besar.

- pero antes de que me cuentes nada, vamos a hacer una cosa – la agarró de la mano y la llevó hacia el baño. Antes de abrir la puerta se paró en seco y se puso en frente de ella – tengo una sorpresa para ti – dijo sonriendo – feliz cumpleaños Kate – le susurró en el oído, y Kate se ruborizó.

- pensaba que no te acordabas – y volvió a mirar al suelo.

- Kate, no mires al suelo, mírame a los ojos – dijo en un susurro, cogiéndole la barbilla y llenando de besos su cara.

- si te miro a los ojos, temo perderme en ellos – dijo sincera dejándose llevar por sus caricias.

Y allí estaban, en medio del pasillo, de pie junto a la puerta del baño, besándose con pasión, acariciándose sin importarles lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero Castle tenía unos planes y no podía dejarse llevar por el placer que sentía cada vez que tenía a su musa entre sus brazos y separó sus labios lentamente de los de Kate haciendo que ésta pegara un bufido a modo de queja.

- tus besos son como una droga, siempre quiero más – dijo Rick aun agitado – pero tengo una noche maravillosa planeada para ti, ya habrá tiempo para esto más tarde – dijo sonriendo.

- más te vale que así sea – dijo riendo.

- ahora, disfruta de mi primer regalo – y abrió la puerta.

Los ojos de Kate se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que Castle había preparado para ella. El baño estaba completamente iluminado por velas de diferentes tamaños y formas, colocadas estratégicamente para crear el clima y la iluminación perfecta para la ocasión. La bañera estaba llena de agua y se podía apreciar una capa de espuma abundante por encima del agua y el olor era exquisito, una mezcla entre cerezas y lavanda. Estaba todo perfecto.

- oh Castle, es precioso – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿te gusta? – le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

- es perfecto – dijo aun asombrada.

- bien, pues ahí tienes una copa de vino y un poco de lectura para que te relajes, ah y música también – dijo señalando todo.

- ¿lectura? – dijo acercándose al libro.

- si, ese es mi segundo regalo de la noche – dijo bastante emocionado y nervioso viendo como Kate cogía el libro en sus manos.

- Castle.. esto es.. – le miró sin entender lo que tenía en sus manos.

- verás, sabía que tu cumpleaños se acercaba y decidí meterme de lleno en el libro nuevo para que estuviera acabado para hoy – dijo del tirón – es el primer ejemplar – dijo sonriendo – es único. Mandé el último capítulo hace una semana y me he pasado los últimos cinco días encerrado con mi editora y mis ayudantes para que el libro definitivo estuviera listo a tiempo y ese es el resultado – dijo explicando su comportamiento de los últimos días – no saldrá hasta dentro de unos meses así que..

Y sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Kate que se posaron en los de él antes de que terminara la frase. Sus labios se juntaron durante unos segundos. Un beso lleno de amor y agradecimiento.

- gracias Castle – dijo en un susurro – es perfecto – volvió a juntar sus labios a los de él.

- dame las gracias cuando lo termines de leer, espero haber acertado en la historia.

- seguro que me encanta, como todos tus libros, y más desde que la protagonista está basada en mí – dijo sonriéndole.

- ¿te cuento un secreto? – le preguntó él mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- siempre estoy dispuesta a oírlos y más si son tuyos – dijo divertida.

- los libros no están basados en ti – dijo él.

- ¿cómo dices? – dijo incrédula.

- la protagonista eres tú, siempre has sido tu – le dijo en un susurro al oído.

- como que soy yo.

- cuando los escribo – pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella atrayéndola hacia él para profundizar el abrazo – los protagonistas, Nikki y Rook, somos tu y yo – y besó sus labios – se que es más trabajo para mi, pero uso nuestros nombres y luego los sustituyo.

- así que – dijo ella acercándose a sus labios – ¿los libros de Nikki Heat en realidad son fantasías que tenías y tienes de nosotros dos?

- básicamente si, eso es – dijo él besándola.

- el primer libro lo escribiste durante el primer año que estuviste en la comisaría, entonces la escena esa…

- la de la página 105 si.

- ¿la escribiste imaginando que éramos nosotros? – dijo pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- entera, de inicio a fin detective – dijo de forma sugerente.

- bueno pues entonces, tendré que hacer que esa fantasía se vuelva realidad – dijo besándolo.

- créeme Kate, esa fantasía ya está cumplida, y con creces además – dijo devolviéndole el beso – y ahora, te voy a dejar sola, te vas a meter en la bañera y te vas a relajar con una buena copa de vino, algo de música y otra fantástica novela de tu escritor favorito – dijo besándole la frente.

- suena un plan perfecto – dijo sonriendo.

- yo voy preparando la cena, tómate el tiempo que necesites – dijo cerrando la puerta del baño.

Kate se quitó la ropa, se sirvió una copa de vino y se metió en la bañera. Su cuerpo se relajó enseguida y se dejo embriagar por el aroma que desprendían las sales que Castle había esparcido por la bañera y el jabón de cerezas que había usado para la espuma. Se acomodó dentro del agua y cogió el libro, lo abrió y leyó la dedicatoria de la primera página.

"_a mi hermosa musa, porque su sonrisa ilumina mi vida día tras día"_

Era la tercera vez que le dedicaba un libro, y eso le encantaba porque su amor quedaría plasmado en un papel de por vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**cumpleaños de Kate (parte 2)**

Era perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Sólo había leído el primer capítulo y ya estaba totalmente enganchada al libro, como de costumbre. Pero se empezaba a

sentir un poco sola en la bañera y decidió mandarle un mensaje a Castle.

**_Kate:_**

_Castle, necesito tu ayuda, ¿podrías venir?_

**_Castle:_**

_Dame 2 minutos.._

_**Kate**:_

_No se si podré esperar tanto.._

**_Castle:_**

_¿Tanto te aburre mi libro?_

**_Kate:_**

_Si vienes en menos de 30 segundos te demuestro cuanto me está gustando el libro.._

**_Castle:_**

_Se va a quemar la cena Kate.._

**_Kate:_**

_Tu te lo pierdes.._

Y efectivamente, antes de que le diera tiempo a volver a abrir el libro, Castle entro por la puerta del baño con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Vaya, veo que has cambiado de opinión – dijo Kate desde la bañera.

- Si se quema la cena yo no quiero saber nada.. – dijo Castle desde la puerta – ¿que tal va el baño relajante?

- Bueno.. – Poniendo morritos – estoy entretenida con el libro pero.. me siento sola, ¿me haces compañía?

- La idea era que estuvieras relajada después de un duro día de trabajo..

- para relajarme del todo necesito algo más – dijo sonriendo – acércate..

- tu pide y cumpliré tus deseos – dijo acercándose a sus labios.

- se me ha antojado algo – dijo pensativa.

- ¿comida?

- no – dijo negando con la cabeza.

- ¿un masaje?

- mmm.. tentador, pero tampoco.

- pues me dejas sin ideas detective..

- vamos Castle, ¿un escritor con experiencia como tú, amante de descabelladas teorías y conspiraciones, no eres capaz de descubrir que se me puede haber

antojado?

- ¿me está retando inspectora Beckett?

- desde luego señor Castle – dijo sugerente.

- vamos a hacer una cosa, porqué no me lo pides directamente y dejamos el reto para otra ocasión mas… - dijo pensando – especial – dijo alzando las cejas.

- quiero que leas para mi señor escritor – tendiéndole el libro bajo la mirada atónita de Rick – tu voz consigue relajarme y prefiero escuchar el relato de tus

labios, es mas.. profundo – dijo besando sus labios.

- vaya – le devolvió el beso – creo que hubiera perdido en el juego, nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

- ¿estas perdiendo facultades, Castle?

- pero afortunadamente, aun conservo otras – dijo de forma juguetona – o al menos, eso espero.

- bueno creo que puedes respirar tranquilo "Gatito" – dijo riendo – AUN no tengo quejas respecto a ese tema – recalcando con ímpetu el aun.

- ¡teníamos un trato, Kate! – dijo poniendo mala cara.

- lo siento, no he podido resistirme..

- te lo perdono porque es tu cumpleaños

- anda métete conmigo en la bañera – dijo quitándole los botones de la camisa.

No esperó ni un segundo más. Se quitó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo bajo la atenta mirada de Kate y se metió en la bañera de forma que estaban uno frente

al otro. Cogió el libro que estaba encima de la mesita y se aclaró la voz. – Por donde ibas – preguntó seductoramente – iba a empezar el segundo capítulo – le

respondió ella.

Y así pasaron un buen rato en la bañera metidos, a la luz de las velas, disfrutando de la simple presencia del otro. Para Kate, sin duda, había sido el mejor

cumpleaños que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo y estar escuchando a su escritor favorito y novio, recitando uno de sus libros le hacia sentir feliz, como

una niña pequeña con una muñeca nueva el día de navidad. No pudo reprimir que sus labios se juntasen a los de él en alguna que otra ocasión. Era

demasiado sexy e irresistible tenerle en la bañera, desnudo, tan cerca de ella y no acercarse a él.

Se estaba empezando a enfriar el agua cuando había terminado de leer el capítulo, pero Kate sintió el impulso de tumbarse sobre él y besarlo.

- vaya, eso no me lo esperaba – dijo sonriendo – vamos Kate, se está enfriando el agua.

- ¿estás segura que quieres irte? – dijo mientras acariciaba su torso desnudo – ¿seguro, seguro? – seguía bajando sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su

entrepierna mientras observaba como Castle se tensaba.

- si empezamos con este juego, corremos el riesgo de que nos saltemos la cena – ya le costaba respirar.

- bueno señor Castle.. creo que no tendrá inconveniente si empecemos por el postre ¿verdad?

- en absoluto, inspectora.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Castle rodeó con sus brazos a Kate mientras besaba cada milímetro de su piel, empezando por el lóbulo de la oreja, bajando

por su cuello, donde se entretuvo unos minutos sabiendo que eso excitaba con locura a su musa. Ella se puso a horcajadas sobre él mientras disfrutaba del

placer que le provocaba sentir sus dulces y expertos labios sobre su piel mojada por el agua. Viendo las intenciones de Castle, estiró la cabeza hacia atrás,

curvando un poco la espalda para dejarle el espacio necesario para que su boca se dirigiese a sus pechos y no pudo reprimir un gemido, que Salió de su boca

más fuerte de lo que se imaginaba lo que originó una sonrisa de satisfacción en el escritor porque significaba que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Levantó la

cabeza para observar a Kate y ésta, al notar que los besos y las caricias cesaban, levantó la cabeza y le miró con cara de súplica. Ella, pasó sus manos por su

pelo y empujó con furia su cabeza hacia abajo para que siguiera y él, complació a su musa. Pasó su lengua viperina por el cuello de Kate bajando hacia sus

pechos y con ella, los masajeó lentamente, tomándose su tiempo con cada uno de ellos. Notó como su musa se iba excitando por la dureza de sus pezones lo

que excitó aun más al escritor. Sus caricias se volvían cada vez más fuertes porque la necesitaba, necesitaba de ella en ese instante, necesitaba tenerla cerca,

sentirla. Y no lo dudó, se levantó de la bañera como pudo mientras sostenía a la detective entre sus brazos dejándola confusa.

- Castle.. ¿que pasa? – consiguió decir con un pequeño hilo de voz aun confundida.

- me vuelves loco Kate – dijo mientras besaba su cuello mientras aun seguía con los pies dentro del agua – creo que estaremos mejor en un sitio más cómodo

– le dijo a Kate mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- ahora mismo – se detuvo mientras se hundía en sus ojos azules – iría a donde quieras, hasta el fin del mundo, incluso, mientras sea contigo.

Castle salió del agua como pudo mientras sostenía a Kate en el aire. De camino al dormitorio, se fue tropezando con mil cosas pero no les importaba, ahora

sólo existían ellos dos. No dejaron de besarse mientras Castle caminaba casi a ciegas. Una vez dentro, tumbó a Kate en la cama poniéndose encima de ella, sin

separarse ni un milímetro. Las manos expertas de Castle buscaron con decisión y habilidad la parte más intima de su musa mientras ella abría más las piernas

para dejarle llegar a su objetivo con más facilidad y comenzó a mover sus dedos a un ritmo lento mientras seguía besando los labios de la detective. Ella ya no

podía reprimir los gemidos que salían desde su garganta sin cesar. Las manos de su escritor eran todas unas expertas y le encantaba sentirse amada por él,

sentir sus caricias y sus besos por todo su cuerpo. Con un movimiento rápido e ingenioso, Kate se colocó encima de Castle, ahora le tocaba a ella llevar las

riendas. Comenzó a masajear el miembro erecto de su escritor bajo la atenta mirada de él, que la miraba con deseo. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella y eso

es lo que hizo. Comenzaron a moverse a ritmo lento pero por la necesidad de ambos, el ritmo iba creciendo. Castle puso cada una de sus manos en las

caderas de Kate para que se movieran al mismo tiempo y allí, en una habitación iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, llegaron

al climax.

Empapados en sudor por el ejercicio realizado, se quedaron tumbados uno al lado del otro. Castle miraba hacia el techo mientras Kate hacía círculos con su

dedo sobre el pecho desnudo de él. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Kate estaba muy callada, miró hacia ella y vio que tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito.

- Kate, ¿ocurre algo? –le dijo mientras pasaba la manos por su cara.

- nada Castle, es sólo que..

- ¿Qué pasa?

- te quiero tanto Castle – le susurro mientras acariciaba su pelo – no te imaginas lo feliz que soy ahora mismo – dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- mi adorada Kate – dijo acariciándole la cara con la yema de sus dedos - lo veo día tras día en tus ojos, en cada mirada, en cada caricia, pero escucharlo de tus

labios era mi mayor deseo.

- bueno pues para eso estoy aquí, para cumplir todos y cada uno de tus deseos – dijo poniéndose encima de él nuevamente.

- no sabes que bien suena eso - dijo sujetándola por la espalda.

- ¿listo para la segunda parte? – dijo con voz sensual.

- siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Paseando por Nueva York**

Todo pasó muy rápido. La feliz pareja paseaba agarrados de la mano por las calles de Nueva York abarrotadas de gente. Pronto se acercaba el cumpleaños de

la madre de Castle y Kate se había empeñado en comprarle un regalo para agradecerle el cariño con el que Martha la trataba siempre que coincidían. Lo

primero que se le vino a la mente a Kate fue una botella de vino, de los buenos, de los que te da pena beber. Pero Rick, que conocía bien a su madre, no iba a

apreciar su regalo porque seguramente, antes de que se dieran cuenta, la botella yacería en la papelera del vidrio seca hasta la última gota. – Mi madre es una

enamorada del vino, pero no es capaz de apreciarlo – fueron las palabras exactas del escritor. La otra opción y la más apropiada, una joya. A Martha le

encantaba enseñar sus lujosas joyas, exhibirlas delante de sus amigas así que, una joya elegante sería el regalo idóneo para ella.

- Castle, llevamos más de tres horas mirando joyerías – dijo a modo de queja – me empiezan a doler los pies, llevo tacones ¿sabes? – decía mientras señalaba

las botas con un dedo.

- oh vamos Kate, sólo hemos entrado en cuatro, tampoco es para tanto.

- y en ninguna había nada que te convenciera – dijo cabreada.

- en ninguna de ellas había algo que a mi madre le pudiera interesar.

- sueles comprarle muchas joyas a tu madre? – preguntó incrédula.

- bueno, mas bien, es mi tarjeta las que se las compra – dijo haciendo una mueca.

- entonces como estás tan segura de los gustos de tu madre en lo que a joyas se refiere?

- porque veo los recibos, y créeme, no te gustaría saber lo que se gasta en ellas.

- Castle, mi presupuesto no está para echar cohetes..

- lo se, por eso vamos a hacerle el regalo a medias – dijo sonriendo.

- y cuando pensabas decírmelo? – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- te lo estoy diciendo ahora – dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

- eres un caso Castle, no se que voy a hacer contigo – dijo sonriendo.

- quererme y adorarme, ¿que otra cosa si no? – dijo acercándose a sus labios – ah y aprovecharte de mí todo lo que quieras y cuando quieras.

- anda, sigamos andando antes de que me arrepienta – dijo dándole un breve beso en los labios.

Siguieron recorriendo las calles de la ciudad en busca de una joya que a Castle le pareciera digna de su madre. Se pararon en medio de la acera para decidir

cual sería la próxima joyería a la que irían y entonces pasó.

Un ruido en el callejón que había enfrente de ellos llamó la atención de Beckett que, rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia el, pero no vio nada raro. – habrá sido

un gato – pensó. Pero acto seguido, se escuchó un disparo procedente del callejón. – Castle al suelo – gritó tirándose encima de él para que se agachara.

Levantó la cabeza para observar de donde procedía el disparo pero no vio nada. Sólo se escuchaba a los transeúntes correr y gritar en dirección opuesta a

ellos. – que demonios ha sido eso – preguntó en voz alta, pero sin obtener respuesta. – mierda! No tengo mi arma – dijo metiéndose la mano en el bolso –

Castle, ¿estas bien? – dijo mirándole. Pero Castle no respondió, simplemente la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el rostro pálido como la nieve. –

Castle, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo nerviosa. Entonces miró hacia abajo y lo vio. La camisa azul cielo que Castle había elegido para ese día, la favorita de Kate porque

decía que le quedaba espectacular, ahora tenía una mancha roja a la altura del ombligo que, cada vez se estaba haciendo más grande.

- oh dios mios, Castle! – gritó llorando.

- estoy bien Kate, no te preocupes – dijo con un hilo de voz y sonriéndole a duras penas.

- Inspectora Kate Beckett, número de placa 41319 – le dijo a la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono. – manden una ambulancia, ha habido un tiroteo

en el cruce de la 12 con la 46, hombre herido, dense prisa – dijo muy nerviosa.

- Kate, tranquila – le dijo pasando un dedo por su majilla limpiándole una lágrima.

- Castle, no hables vale, te vas a poner bien – dijo entre sollozos taponando la herida con su chaqueta. – tienes que ponerte bien – dijo con rabia – no puedes

dejarme, ahora no, Castle.

- te quiero Kate..

- no Castle, no te despidas de mí, por favor, aguanta, ya oigo las sirenas, ya están llegando – dijo apretando más la herida.

Pero Castle ya no respondió. Sus brazos cayeron sobre la acera fría como el hielo y sus ojos azules como el mar se fueron apagando poco a poco hasta que se

cerraron por completo. El corazón de Kate latía con fuerza por la adrenalina causada por la situación, pero cuando vio sus ojos cerrarse, su corazón se paró en

seco. El mundo se paró a su alrededor, todo iba a cámara lenta, ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando llegó el equipo de emergencias que nada más llegar y ver el

cuerpo tendido en el suelo, fueron corriendo hacia él. Preguntaron a Kate que era lo que había pasado pero ella no respondió, estaba en estado de shock.

Subieron a Castle a la ambulancia y Kate a un taxi. De camino al hospital cogió el móvil y llamo a su amiga, Lanie.

- ¿tu llamándome un domingo?, ¿que ha hecho el chico escritor ahora? – dijo divertida. Pero como respuesta solo obtuvo llanto – ¿Kate?, Kate ¿Qué pasa? –

dijo alarmada.

- Lanie, es Castle. Le han.. – no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta – tienes que venir al hospital, te necesito.

- ¿al hospital?, pero ¿estás bien? – preguntó Lanie bastante nerviosa.

- yo si, es Castle – y rompió a llorar nuevamente.

- estoy saliendo por la puerta, llego en 10 minutos, tu tranquilízate – le dijo su amiga mientras se ponía el abrigo.

Cuando llegó al hospital, la ambulancia hacía unos minutos que había llegado. Se dirigió al mostrador para que le dieran información y entonces sintió unas

manos en sus hombros. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Espo y Ryan estaban frente a ella con la respiración agitada signo de haberse pegado una buena carrera para

llegar cuanto antes al hospital.

- chicos, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – dijo con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

- Lanie nos ha llamado, nos dijo que estabas muy nerviosa y que le había pasado algo a Castle – explicó Esposito.

- ¿Qué ocurre Beckett? – preguntó Ryan

- ¿Castle está bien? – preguntó Espo.

- no lo se – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara con la manda de su camisa blanca. – acabo de llegar, no me ha dado tiempo a preguntar. – al ver las caras

de los detectives, comenzó a explicar lo que había pasado – estábamos paseando por la ciudad, nos paramos en medio de la calle para pensar hacia donde

dirigirnos y escuché un ruido en el callejón, me giré pero no vi nada, entonces me volví a girar hacia Castle y escuché un disparo. Empujé a Castle pero.. – y sus

ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas – cuando me levante vi la sangre en su camisa y luego todo se volvió negro.. – y se derrumbó.

- voy a preguntar ahora mismo – dijo Ryan.

- ya voy yo – dijo Lanie acercándose a ellos y abrazando a Kate – vamos cielo, ven conmigo – vosotros dos llamad a su hija y a su madre ¿vale? – ambos

asintieron. Lanie cogió a Kate de los hombros y después de enseñar su identificación como doctora a la enfermera de recepción entraron por las puertas de

urgencias. Llegaron a las puertas de la zona de las salas de operaciones y Lanie buscó a alguna enfermera que le diera información. Kate se sentó en una de

las sillas de plástico azul que había cerca de una pared y se quedó mirando al infinito mientras esperaba a que Lanie volviese.

Hacia tiempo que no se sentía así. En realidad, desde la muerte de su madre. Sentía impotencia, rabia, angustia y preocupación. El hombre al que amaba con

toda su alma se desangraba en sus brazos sin que ella lo pudiera evitar y eso la estaba matando por dentro. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no

escuchó llegar a su amiga.

- Kate, cielo – dijo agachándose frente a ella – cariño ¿estas bien? – Kate simplemente miraba al suelo negando con la cabeza – tranquilízate Kate, todo está

bien. – esas palabras hicieron que Kate levantara la vista para mirar a su amiga rogándole con la mirada que le diera más información – he hablado con un par

de enfermeras que ayudaron en la entrada de Castle al hospital. Le están operando ahora mismo así que, tendremos que esperar algunas horas para saber

más – le explicó a su amiga – lo poco que me han podido explicar es que ha perdido bastante sangre pero que no parecía nada grave.

- gracias Lanie – dijo dándole un abrazo – gracias por estar aquí.

- no me des las gracias cielo, es lo menos que podía hacer – dijo sonriendo – y ahora vamos a la cafetería mientras esperamos, ¿de acuerdo?

- no, no quiero moverme de aquí Lanie, quiero estar aquí cuando salgan a darnos información – dijo seria.

- de acuerdo, traeré un café – dijo dulcemente – por cierto, los chicos han avisados a su familia, llegarán de un momento a otro.

- buf.. no se si podré enfrentarme a eso – dijo nerviosa – me van a culpar a mi de todo, por seguirme, por salir con una policía, por.. – decía a trompicones,

cada vez más nerviosa.

- ey ey ey, Kate, trankilizate vale, eso no va a pasar, ellas te quieren. Además, ha sido un accidente – dijo Lanie alzando un poco la voz – tienes que respirar

hondo Kate, sino te va a dar un ataque de ansiedad. Te traeré un calmante.

Cuando Lanie se fue, Martha y Alexis aparecieron por las puertas acompañadas por los dos detectives. Cuando vieron a Kate en el pasillo sentada en la silla

azul con los codos hundidos en las rodillas, sollozando, fueron corriendo hacía allí.

- Kate, Querida – dijo Martha arrodillándose – ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo levantándole la barbilla. - ¿Dónde está Richard?

- Martha, Alexis, lo siento mucho – dijo mirándolas a las dos – todo ha pasado muy rápido, yo, no pude hacer nada, lo siento de verdad – y se puso a llorar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi padre, Kate? – le dijo Alexis un poco fuera de sí.

- le han disparado – dijo Espo sabiendo que Kate no iba a ser capaz de contarlo.

- estábamos paseando por la Calle 46, nos paramos un segundo y de repente..

- estamos peinando la zona y preguntando a testigos para saber que ha pasado – dijo Ryan.

- oh dios mio, mi pobre hijo – dijo Martha mientras sujetaba las manos de Kate – ¿tu estas bien querida? – preguntó preocupada.

- Martha, lo siento mucho de verdad, yo…

- querida esto no ha sido culpa tuya – dijo suavemente – es de la persona que ha disparado.

- si Kate, la abuela tiene razón, estabais en el sitio equivocado en el peor momento, eso es todo – dijo Alexis sentándose a su lado y dedicándole una sonrisa

– se va a poner bien, ya lo verás.

- eso espero – dijo suspirando – eso espero.

Dos largas horas después, las puertas de la zona esterilizada se abrieron y el médico encargado de la operación de Castle se acercó poco a poco hacia el

grupo de personas que esperaban sentadas en el pasillo, ansiosas y preocupadas. Kate se había relajado gracias al calmante que Lanie había conseguido que

se tomara tras mucha insistencia. Martha y Alexis estaban agarradas de las manos y apoyadas una sobre la otra mientras que Espo, Ryan y Lanie charlaban un

poco más alejados sobre lo que habían averiguado sobre el tiroteo durante ese tiempo.

Cuando notaron la presencia del médico, Kate se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a él, seguida por Martha, Alexis y Lanie que se puso al lado de su amiga

para escuchar con atención lo que el doctor tenía que decir. Espo y Ryan se quedaron un poco más alejados por respeto a la familia.

- ¿sois los familiares del señor Castle? – preguntó el doctor quitándose el gorro de cirujano.

- si, soy su madre – dijo Martha estrechándole la mano - ¿Cómo está?

- podéis respirar tranquilos – dijo sonriendo – todo a salido bien. Parecía más grave de lo que era en realidad.

- oh gracias a dios – sonrió Martha feliz abrazando a Alexis.

- tuvimos algunas complicaciones durante la intervención – dijo el doctor.

- que tipo de complicaciones – preguntó Lanie.

- la bala aun se encontraba dentro y ha sido muy complicado extraérsela. Le hemos tenido que quitar el bazo porque la bala lo atravesó y ha perdido bastante

sangre. Menos mal que alguien taponó la herida en el momento del impacto si no..

- entonces ¿no hay efectos secundarios? – volvió a preguntar Lanie.

- no, todo está bien, la herida era grande así que le hemos tenido que poner varios puntos, por lo que necesitará reposo absoluto durante algunas semanas.

Pero eso se lo explicará la enfermera.

- ¿podemos verle? – preguntó Alexis.

- en un rato lo subirán a una habitación y podrán verle.

- muchas gracias doctor – dijo Martha dándole la mano.

- no me de las gracias, ha tenido suerte – dijo sonriendo.

Kate había permanecido callada escuchando atentamente lo que decía el doctor. Había estado tan preocupada que necesitaba unos minutos para interiorizar lo

que el médico había explicado. Cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola, volvió en sí. Lanie la abrazó y entonces, rompió a llorar.

- ya está cielo, ya ha pasado todo – dijo consolándola – no llores Kate, se va a poner bien, ya lo has oído.

- han sido las peores horas de toda mi vida Lanie, ha sido horrible – dijo Kate.

- bueno ahora vete a descansar un poco a casa, cuando se despierte te llamamos querida – le dijo Martha abrazándola.

- Martha, me gustaría estar junto a él cuando despierte si no te importa – le preguntó Kate.

- por supuesto, nosotras estaremos en la cafetería, cualquier cosa nos avisas ¿vale? – le dijo Lanie a Beckett.

- no Lanie, no importa, vete a casa, no hace falta que te quedes aquí – dijo Kate con una media sonrisa – gracias por estar aquí Lanie, eres una gran amiga, de

verdad – le dijo antes de abrazarla.

- de acuerdo cielo, pero si necesitas algo me llamas y vengo volando – le dijo – y come algo, por favor – le amenazó.

- si, ahora cogeré un sándwich – le prometió – Martha, podríais traerle a Castle su pijama y algo de ropa para cuando le den el alta? Iría yo misma pero..

- no te preocupes querida, nosotras nos encargamos, tu cuida de Richard – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa. Y entonces, Alexis se abalanzó sobre Kate

abrazándola muy fuerte mientras lloraba.

- Alexis, ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kate un poco sorprendida por el acto de cariño de la pelirroja.

- gracias por salvarle la vida a mi padre – le dijo al oído – si no llega a ser por ti, mi padre estaría perdido, y no lo digo solo por el disparo – dijo dedicándole

una sonrisa.

- Alexis.. – no sabía que decirle.

- él necesitaba a alguien como tú en su vida – le dijo Alexis.

- gracias – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos se marcharon del hospital y Kate se fue a la habitación que le habían asignado a Castle a esperar a que lo trasladaran. Se puso de pie junto a la

ventana a contemplar la ciudad que se teñía de color naranja mientras el sol se escondía entre los grandes edificios y la oscuridad de la noche llegaba poco a

poco. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar lo sucedido horas antes en aquel callejón y entonces, sus ojos se tiñeron de furia. Cogió su móvil y llamó a

sus compañeros para saber como iban con el caso del tiroteo. Tenía que coger al cabrón mal nacido que había disparado a su hombre. Pero antes de poder

hacerlo, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron para dejar pasó a la cama en la que un Richard Castle dormía profundamente. Sus ojos brillaron al verlo y se

dirigió a grandes zancadas a su lado. Le sentó en el sillón y le cogió de la mano mientras atendía a las explicaciones de la enfermera.

- ¿señora Castle? – preguntó la enfermera. Kate se quedó parada ante la pregunta de la enfermera – estará dormido algún tiempo. Cuando despierte que

beba agua, necesita recuperar fuerzas. Nada de comer ni de esfuerzos y que no se altere mucho, necesita descansar. Como ya le habrá dicho el doctor, el

señor Castle ha perdido bastante sangre y necesita absoluto reposo. Nada de ejercicios físicos ni movimientos bruscos.

- ¿cuando le darán el alta? – preguntó curiosa.

- no estoy segura. Mañana a primera hora se pasará por aquí el doctor para informarle y responder a sus preguntas – le contesto con una sonrisa.

- muchas gracias – le dedicó una sonrisa

- ¿pasará aquí la noche?

- si, claro – dijo mirando a Castle - ¿hay algún inconveniente?

- no, por supuesto que no. ¿Quiere que le traiga una manta? – le preguntó cordialmente.

- eso sería estupendo, gracias – dijo agradecida.

Cuando la enfermera abandonó la habitación, Kate se acercó al escritor y apretó sus labios sobre su frente y dejó caer una lágrima. Acercó el sillón todo lo que

pudo a la camilla para poder estar más cómoda. Agarró una de las manos de Castle y con la otra le acariciaba el pelo revuelto. Dejó escapar un breve suspiro y

entonces, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse quedándose dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su propio brazo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando abrió los ojos, la manta que la enfermera había prometido traerle, ya estaba sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Movió la cabeza un poco y notó un punzante dolor en su cuello debido a la mala postura en la que se había quedado dormida. La habitación estaba

prácticamente a oscuras. Solo estaba iluminada por las luces que brindaba la ciudad de Nueva York. Notó una extraña sensación y entonces, levantó la vista y

ahí estaban los ojos azules de Castle, observándola en la oscuridad.

- hey – dijo Kate sonriéndole.

- hey – le respondió él con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Kate? – preguntó él.

- te alcanzó una bala – le dijo sin rodeos – te han tenido que operar – dijo mientras notaba que una lágrima amenazaba por escaparse de sus ojos – pero

tranquilo, todo ha salido bien, te han quitado el bazo y tendrás una bonita cicatriz de la que presumir – dijo enseñando una gran sonrisa. Ese comentario hizo

reír a Rick pero la herida le tiraba y emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor – perdona Castle – dijo Kate asustada.

- no es nada, en serio – dijo levantando una mano para acariciarle la cara aprovechando para limpiarle una lagrima que caía por su mejilla.

- he pasado tanto miedo, pensé que te había perdido – le confesó.

- no, nunca, nunca va a pasar eso – dijo muy serio – se necesita más que una bala para librarse de mí – dijo ahora más sonriente.

- cuando te vi tirado en la calle yo..

- shh Kate, ya está, no hables más de eso. Todo ha pasado, estoy bien ¿de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo.

- y ahora.. ¿me das un beso? – le pidió.

- ¿sólo uno? – preguntó divertida.

- si quieres ofrecerme algo más.. – dijo divertido.

- lo siento Castle, pero esa clase de ejercicios quedan estrictamente prohibidos hasta nueva orden por el doctor.

- que?! – gritó atónito – ¿me estás tomando el pelo?, dime que me estas tomando el pelo.

- Castle, hemos aguantado cuatro largos años sin tener relaciones, creo yo que podremos soportar seis semanas ¿no crees? – le dijo ella.

- ¿seis semanas?, venga ya – dijo cabreado

- pero puedo darte un adelanto de lo que pasará cuando te recuperes – dijo sensualmente.

- si por favor, eso sería genial – sonrió feliz.

Kate se subió con cuidado a la camilla y pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo del cuello del escritor quedándose de costado y con la otra acariciaba su cara

cariñosamente. Se acercó a sus labios y los besó con delicadeza, mostrándole toda la ternura y el amor que sentía por él. Rozó sus labios con su lengua para

humedecerlos un poco y luego comenzó a jugar con su lengua dentro de su boca. – Eso ha estado realmente bien detective – dijo Rick cuando ella se separó

apenas unos milímetros de sus labios. Le miró a los ojos unos segundos y entonces volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de él. Kate apoyó su cabeza en el

hombro de Castle y suspiró.

- Lanie ha estado aquí y los chicos también, estaban muy preocupados por ti – dijo Kate.

- son buena gente – dijo él.

- tu madre y Alexis han ido a por ropa limpia para ti, no tardarán en llegar – le comentó Kate.

- de echo ya han estado aquí – le confesó a Kate.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo? – dijo incrédula.

- han venido mientras dormías, como te han visto tan tranquila no han querido despertarte. Han entrado me han dejado la ropa me han dado un beso cada

una y se han vuelto a ir. Han dicho que vendrán mañana a primera hora de la mañana.

- vaya.. no me he enterado de nada – dijo ella – demasiadas emociones en un solo día, estaba agotada física y emocionalmente – le confesó.

- pues vamos a dormir, mañana tendremos tiempo de hablar y de otras cosas – dijo levantando las cejas.

- ni si quiere recién operado eres capaz de guardarte esos comentarios?

- ya me conoces, soy un niño grande – dijo riendo.

- no hace falta que lo jures – concluyó Kate.

- buenas noches Kate – dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

- buenas noches Castle – le respondió ella. Estiró un brazo y cogió la manta que la enfermera había dejado para ella y la extendió para tapar a ambos.

- Kate..

- si? – dijo ella en un susurro.

- gracias – le dijo Castle.

- ¿por que?

- por salvarme la vida – dijo él.

- ahora tu eres mi vida Castle – dijo ella en su oído acariciando su cara con su nariz.

Los días pasaron y Castle fue dado de alta. Kate se fue a pasar unas semanas a su casa para ayudarle en las tareas del hogar ya que Alexis tenía que volver a

la ciudad y Martha tenía una gira con su nueva obra y no iba a estar en casa durante un largo periodo. Los chicos le prepararon una pequeña fiesta de

bienvenida en el loft y aprovecharon para informarle de que habían logrado resolver el caso. Resulta que un chaval de 15 años pasaba por el callejón para dar

de comer a los gatos que vivían ahí como hacia todos los días desde hacía meses y se encontró la pistola en un rincón. Pensó que no estaba cargada y la

disparó sin querer. Rastrearon el arma gracias a la bala que le sacaron a Castle y encontraron al propietario. Un pandillero que la perdió mientras escapaba de

la policía el día anterior.

- bueno, por lo menos tenemos un final feliz – dijo Castle levantando una botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano – brindo por eso. Y todos le imitaron.

- final feliz para algunos, porque yo se de una que va a tener que soportarte las 24 horas del día – bromeó Espósito.

- ja, muy gracioso – dijo Castle.

Al final del día, cuando todos se habían marchado a sus respectivas casas y Beckett había terminado de recoger las cosas de la pequeña fiesta, fue a la

habitación donde Castle le esperaba mientras leía el informe de su tiroteo.

- no puedes dejar de trabajar ni estando de "baja" – le recriminó Kate al llegar.

- algo tendré que hacer para matar el tiempo, ya que me han quitado todos mis vicios – dijo malhumorado.

- ¿todos? – dijo incrédula.

- bueno.. sólo uno – dijo mientras Kate se sentaba a su lado – pero es mi mayor vicio.

- te garantizo señor Castle, que la espera merecerá la pena – dijo sugerente – te vas a quedar con la boca abierta, te lo garantizo.

- suena bien inspectora – dijo antes de darle un beso.

- no te haces ni idea – dijo mientras se mordía el labio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, espero que os esté gustando mi pequeña historia. **

**el siguiente será una pequeña luna de miel para nuestra pareja. :)  
**

**todos los personajes no son mios, son de nuestro querido A. Marlow. si fueran mios... ayy, otro gallo cantaría jejeje  
**

**y como no nos dan pasaión de la buena.. yo os la traigo jejeje.  
**

* * *

Estaba siendo un día de lo más tranquilo en la comisaría. Beckett aprovechaba para redactar informes de casos anteriores que llevaba retrasados. Las puertas

del ascensor se abrieron y Castle entró sonriente en la comisaría. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando vio a Kate en su escritorio. Se acercó hacia ella

sigilosamente listo para darle un pequeño susto aprovechando que ella no había notado su presencia pero cuando se acercó a ella…

- Ni se te ocurra – dijo Kate sin darse la vuelta y sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

- pero ¿cómo? – dijo mirando hacia todas partes para ver si alguien se había chivado de sus intenciones - ¿tienes ojos en la espalda o que? – dijo sentándose

en su habitual silla.

- Castle – dijo al fin mirándole – son muchos años ya, ¿no crees?

- eso no significa que supieras que había llegado. Necesito una explicación más convincente detective – dijo de forma sugerente mientras alzaba las cejas.

- bueno señor Castle, si insistes – dijo mirándole divertida.

- oh si, insisto y mucho – dijo apoyando el codo en el escritorio mientras se sujetaba el mentón con la mano – soy todo oídos.

- llegas a ser bastante irritante a veces, ¿sabes? – dijo riendo.

- no te haces una idea

- si, si que me la hago – dijo mientas seguía con el papeleo.

- sigo esperando y, como veo que los chicos no andan por aquí, no hay ninguna caso así que no tengo nada mejor que hacer – dijo él.

- tu colonia – le dijo sin mirarle.

- ¿perdona? – Dijo incrédulo - ¿Qué le pasa a mi colonia? – dijo mientras se olía la parte de arriba de la camisa.

- me encanta esa colonia, ya lo sabes – y apartó la mirada de la pantalla pero sin mover la cabeza mientras sonreía – me gusta tanto que en cuanto has

entrado por la puerta del ascensor sabía que eras tú. Ha llegado el olor hasta aquí.

- bueno entonces me la tendré que poner más a menudo – dijo sonriendo.

- por cierto ya que estás aquí, podrías ayudarme con estos informes, para varias un poco.

- mmm lo siento inspectora – dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca – me encantaría pero si no hay ninguna caso, me marcho a escribir un rato que voy muy

retrasado.

- Castle, todavía no ha salido tu último libro, Calor oscuro, ¿ya estás escribiendo otro? ¿O es que simplemente es una excusa para escaquearte? – dijo

mirándole.

- el otro día durante la partida de póquer en el loft con los chicos, me dijeron que un libro al año es muy pobre, así que me estoy planteando la posibilidad de

empezar a escribir dos – dijo a modo de explicación.

- te libras por esta vez, pero no creas que siempre va a ser así – dijo amenazándole con un dedo.

- si hay algo nuevo me avisas – dijo levantándose de la silla.

- espera – le dijo agarrándole del brazo para que se detuviera – iba a tomarme un café, ¿te apetece uno? – le preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿no quieres que me vaya detective? – dijo en un susurro.

- es que, si resulta que no tenemos caso hoy, no te veré hasta la noche y no me complace mucho la idea – dijo sonriendo – quiero despedirme en condiciones.

- detective Beckett, no deja de sorprenderme – dijo atónito.

Kate cogió de la camisa Castle y lo arrastró hacia la sala de descanso, pero ella giró inesperadamente hacia la izquierda y miró a ambos lados para comprobar

que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Abrió la puerta y entró bruscamente empujando a Castle dentro de la sala. Castle la miraba asombrado por la

reacción que estaba presenciando. Ella, cerró la puerta y la bloqueó con una silla para que nadie pudiera entrar. Luego miró a Castle a los ojos y se mordió el

labio mientras se acercaba a él. Pasó sus brazos a su alrededor, le acaricio el pelo y juntó su frente con la del escritor. Se humedeció los labios pasándose la

lengua, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Castle que dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios y se lanzó a sus labios. Se besaron con ternura durante unos

instantes y cuando se separaron, a Kate se le escapó un pequeño gemido de satisfacción.

- no sabes las ganas que tenía de besarte – le dijo ella en un susurro.

- seguro que tus ganas no superaban a la mías – dijo rozando su nariz con la suya mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura. – te recuerdo que

estamos en la comisaría.

- si, lo se – dijo ella sonriendo.

- en la sala de observación – dijo todavía fascinado por su musa.

- calla y vuelve a besarme – dijo a modo de orden mientras sonreía.

- a la orden – dijo él. Y la volvió a besar pero esta vez se dejaron llevar por la necesidad que tenían en uno por el otro. Kate puso sus manos en su pecho y lo

empujó hasta que se chocaron contra la pared. Las manos de Castle cobraron vida. Subían y bajaban una y otra vez por el cuerpo de la detective. En un rápido

movimiento, Castle se dio la vuelta haciendo que ahora fuera ella la que quedara atrapada entre él y la pared. Él puso sus manos en el culo de Kate y ella, por

acto reflejo subió sus piernas rodeando al escritor que no dudó en sujetarla con fuerza cuando notó sus piernas rodeando su cintura. La temperatura iba

subiendo entre ellos, sus corazones latían con fuerza y es que, la excitación ante la situación era doble. La idea de que alguien entrara en la sala y fueran

pillados aterraba a ambos, pero también les excitaba. Kate, se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa dejando ver su sujetador negro. Castle tardó

dos segundos y hundir su boca entre sus pechos y ella tardó uno en emitir un gemido que tubo que reprimir mordiéndose el labio inferior para que nadie la

escuchara.

- esto se está complicando Castle – dijo ella entre jadeos en su oído.

- lo se, deberíamos parar – dijo él de la misma manera.

- y entonces ¿porque no estamos parando? – dijo mientras bajaba su mano para acariciar su entrepierna por encima del pantalón.

- vamos a otra parte Kate – dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- me has leído el pensamiento – le confesó ella.

- pero.. ¿A dónde? – preguntó el mientras la soltaba para que pudiera arreglarse un poco antes de salir de la sala.

- es hora de comer ¿no? – dijo ella.

- ¿en tu casa o en la mía? – dijo mientras ayudaba a su musa a arreglarse un poco el pelo.

- la mía está más cerca – dijo sonriendo - ¿vamos?

- después de ti – dijo abriendo la puerta.

- sal dentro de dos minutos – le susurró cuando pasó a su lado – te espero en el coche – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Salió de la sala y se dirigió a su escritorio para coger su abrigo y su bolso pero una voz la sobresaltó. – Beckett, a mi despacho – le dijo Gates. Dirigió una

mirada a Castle que justo salía de la sala y entró en su despacho.

- señor – la saludó al entrar.

- Beckett, siéntese – le ordenó mientras se ponía las gafas.

- estaba a punto de irme a comer, señor. – dijo ella un poco molesta.

- sólo serán unos minutos – dijo mientras miraba unas hojas.

- usted dirá – dijo sentándose.

- según tengo entendido, hace meses que no se coge usted unas vacaciones – dijo mirándola.

- bueno, si la suspensión no cuenta como vacaciones, si así es. – dijo ella algo sorprendida.

- verá, es usted buena detective, la mejor que he visto hasta ahora, pero todo el mundo tiene un límite.

- creo que no la comprendo, señor.

- no es usted la única inspectora de homicidios de la ciudad.

- si eso, ya lo se señor.

- usted y su equipo tienen el mejor resultado en lo que a caso resueltos se refiere, así que me he tomado la libertad de daros, a usted y a sus dos compañeros

un periodo de vacaciones. – concluyó la capitana.

- con todo respeto señor, no creo que sea necesario. – dijo algo disgustada. – si Espósito y Ryan quieren las vacaciones por mi está bien, pero yo no las

necesito.

- es una orden detective Beckett, y espero que la cumpla desde ahora. – dijo ella. – dos semanas de descanso no les vendrá mal. Relájese, tome el sol, lea

algún libro, me da igual, pero no quiero verla por aquí hasta dentro de 15 días.

- señor.. – dijo tartamudeando.

- adiós inspectora – dijo dirigiendo la vista de nuevo a las hojas que tenía en el escritorio.

Kate salió del despacho y se encontró a Castle sentado en su silla junto al escritorio de Beckett tamborileando con los dedos sobre una carpeta esperando a

que ella saliera. Cuando la vio salir y acercarse no supo como interpretar la mirada que ella tenía. Se levantó como si la silla estuviera llena de chinchetas y fue

directa hacia ella.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?, ¿nos ha descubierto?, mierda! – dijo mordiéndose los nudillos de una mano.

- no Castle – dijo riendo ante el nerviosismo que estaba mostrando – vamos hacia el coche y te cuento por el camino.

- ¿por el camino?, ¿hacia donde? – preguntó al entrar en el ascensor.

- te refrescaré la memoria – y cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron se dio media vuelta y lo empotró contra la pared del elevador. Beso sus labios con

pasión agarrándole la cara con sus manos para profundizar más el beso. Jugó con su lengua, acariciándola con la suya y cuando se separó le dejó un pequeño

mordisco como recordatorio. Se escuchó un pitido y las puertas se volvieron a abrir. Kate salió primera hacia el parking, dejando a un Castle boquiabierto

dentro del ascensor. Miraba como la detective andaba contoneándose mientras iba hacia su coche y no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a los labios y rozar con la

yema de sus dedos el lugar donde ella le había mordido unos segundos antes. Sonrió de medio lado y cuando vio que su musa le esperaba en la puerta del

coche salió de su ensimismamiento y corrió hacia ella.

- ¿has recuperado la memoria? – le preguntó ella de forma sugerente – o necesitas que te la vuelva a refrescar – dijo acercándose a sus labios.

- cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, antes llegaremos a tu casa – dijo de forma entrecortada mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad – arranca.

El camino hacia la casa de la detective se les hizo eterno. Ninguno de los dos pronunció ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto. Cada uno iba pensando en lo

que iba a pasar en cuanto llegaran a casa. Alexis había estado enferma por lo que llevaban dos noches durmiendo separados, cada uno en su casa y se

necesitaban mutuamente. Necesitaban tocarse, besarse, amarse. Cuando llegaron al portal, Kate sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. En cuanto el ascensor llegó

y las puertas se abrieron, Castle entró el primero atrayendo a Kate hacia dentro con él abrazándola por la espalda mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba su

vientre por debajo de la camisa que ya había empezado a desabrochar por la parte de abajo. Kate no pudo evitar sonreír ante la poca paciencia del escritor.

Cuando llegaron a su piso, salieron del ascensor y ella intentó abrir la puerta de su casa sin éxito ya que, Rick no dejaba de besar su cuello y además ya había

desabrochado el botón de su pantalón y estaba empezando a bajarle la cremallera lo que hizo que las piernas le temblaran. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó frente

a él. Le agarró de la cara y lo atrajo hacia sus labios para besarlo con fuerza. - se me han caído las llaves – dijo ella en su boca. - tiraré la puerta abajo si es

necesario – le respondió él. El sonido del ascensor les sacó de su trance. Ambos miraron hacia él y observaron como los números iban descendiendo. Kate se

agachó para coger las llaves y por fin pudo abrir la puerta. Cuando entraron al hall de su casa, Beckett tiró su abrigo y su bolso al sofá y luego le quitó el abrigo

a Castle para hacer lo mismo con él. Pasó sus brazos por su cuello y subió sus piernas quedándose entrelazada con su cuerpo. – llévame a la cama – le dijo

mientras mordía su oreja. – te necesito ya – Castle la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura y comenzó a andar hacia la habitación mientras ella le iba desabrochando

la camisa e iba dejando pequeños besos por su torso cada vez más visible. Cuando llegaron a la cama Kate soltó sus piernas y gateó por la cama hasta llegar

a la parte mas alejada. Sin perder más tiempo, cogió el edredón y lo tiró deslizó por la cama hasta que quedó tirado a los pies de Castle que había

aprovechado para quitarse lo que le quedaba de camisa y los pantalones. – vaya, veo que me reclaman – dijo sensualmente mirando hacia su entrepierna.

Gateó de nuevo hacia los pies de la cama y cuando llegó al cuerpo de castle puso sus manos en su cintura y besó levanto sobre sus rodillas para besar su

torso desnudo. Con sus manos fue bajando poco a poco los boxers del escritor dejando su miembro erecto libre y comenzó a estimularlo con su boca. Castle

estaba muy excitado y supo que no iba a durar mucho más así que, cogió a Kate en brazos y la tumbó con cuidado en la cama – ahora me toca a mí – dijo

sensual en su oído. Llenó de besos cada milímetro de su cuerpo mientras estimulaba su clítoris con los dedos. Notó la humedad de su intimidad y no pudo

resistirse. La miró a los ojos y entonces y la penetró. Empezaron a mover sus caderas y Kate puso las manos en su culo para ayudarle a moverse. El ritmo cada

vez era mayor, se notaba en sus respiraciones que estaban a pocos segundo de llegar al climax. Kate usó sus propios dedos para estimularse a sí misma

porque quería terminar a la vez que su escritor. Cuando Castle lo notó se excitó aun más y allí, entre gemidos, sudor y pasión desenfrenada, llegaron al climax,

juntos.

- guau, ha sido…

- genial – terminó Castle la frase.

- increíble – dijo Kate.

- fascinante.. – dijo él casi sin aliento.

- como lo necesitaba – dijo poniéndose de lado.

- te he echado de menos Kate – dijo dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

- y yo a ti – dijo sonriendo. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mientras se recobraban la respiración y sus pulsos volvieron a la normalidad. Castle cogió el

edredón del suelo y lo echó encima de ambos para cubrir su desnudez.

- no quiero que cojas frío – dijo abrazándola.

- ahora mismo estoy ardiendo – dijo sonriendo – hasta un hielo se derretiría si lo pusieras en cualquier parte de mi piel.

- no me des ideas – dijo riendo.

- necesito unos minutos para reponerme Castle – dijo ella bromeando.

- por cierto, al final no me has dicho lo que quería Gates – dijo mientras acariciaba su brazo con los dedos.

- ¿tu no decías que te gustaría llevarme a París?

- si, siempre he querido ir contigo a París, incluso antes de que empezáramos a salir ¿porque? – preguntó curioso.

- pues haz las maletas, porque nos vamos a Paris. – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿perdona? ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó alzando su torso hasta quedarse sentado.

- Gates.. – dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre él – me ha dicho que nos tomemos dos semanas de descanso, que nos lo merecemos.

- por fiiiin – gritó Castle – esta tarde cojo los billetes y mañana nos vamos a Paris, además en invierno es mucho más romántico – dijo emocionado – por cierto,

¿sabes francés?

- por supuesto, ¿tu no? – dijo alzando una ceja.

- lo chapurreo – dijo poniendo morritos – tendrás de darme alguna clase.

- será un placer – dijo mientras tumbaba nuevamente al escritor.

* * *

**espero comentarios, bueno o malos. ambos los admito por igual ;)**

**ahh y también sugerencias :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**bueno aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. vacaciones en parís, una luna de miel un poco fuera de lo común, pero conociendo a estos personajes, cualquier cosa les puede pasar no?  
**

**espero vuestras reviews :)  
**

* * *

**Vacaciones en París **

Richard Castle se tomaba una cerveza mientras jugaba a la X-box totalmente relajado cuando Martha entró en escena.

- querido, creía que tenías que hacer la maleta – dijo sirviéndose una copa de vino.

- Ya la he hecho – dijo sin apartar la vista del televisor – soy un hombre muy apañado madre, ya lo sabes.

- y ¿que planes tienes? – dijo sentándose a su lado.

- seguir jugando un rato más, terminarme esta cerveza y dormir – le respondió.

- oh Richard – dijo suspirando – me refiero a París. ¿Qué tienes planeado?

- no lo se madre, no lo he pensado la verdad – dijo dándole al pause - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- oh vamos Richard, París, la ciudad más romántica que hay sobre la faz de la tierra, la torre Eiffel iluminada, paseos en barco por el Sena, las luces de Navidad

ya puestas ¿seguro que no tienes nada en mente? – dijo Martha.

- madre, conozco esa mirada, ¿Qué estas insinuando exactamente? – quiso saber.

- hijo, sólo quiero que sepas que adoro a Kate – y le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

- eso ya lo se, pero sigo sin comprender – dijo alzando una ceja.

- ¿llevas en tu equipaje algún objeto fuera de lo común? – dijo ella.

- MADRE! – dijo sobresaltado - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- oh Richard, eres muy listo pero hay veces que tengo que dártelo todo hecho – dijo moviendo los brazos de forma dramática. – Kate es una persona muy

especial –

- lo se madre, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que decida yo llevarme en la maleta?

- es sólo que no quiero que te precipites Richard.

- Madre, te adoro pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que dejes el vino – dijo intentando quitarle la copa sin éxito.

- Richard Alexander Rogers – dijo alzando la voz.

- lo siento madre, era una broma – dijo tartamudeando.

- llevas dos matrimonios fracasados y aunque estoy segura de que la inspectora Beckett será la definitiva, no quiero que te precipites con ella o saldrá

corriendo – dijo apuntándole con un dedo.

- ¿matrimonios? – dijo alzando las cejas extrañado – madre, ¿acaso piensas que le voy a pedir la mano? – preguntó.

- dada tus antecedentes a lo que a tus relaciones formales se refiere, si. Temo que lo hagas y asustes a la pobre Kate. – dijo sincera.

- no te voy a negar que es muy tentador, y que se me ha pasado por la cabeza pero, no. No voy a hacerlo así que puedes respirar tranquila – le confesó. – las

cosas van bien entre nosotros. La quiero más de lo que podré querer jamás a nadie y sí, deseo pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, pero hasta yo se que pedirle

matrimonio ahora sería un grave error – dijo mostrando una sonrisa – sólo son unas vacaciones, las primeras que hacemos juntos y si conozco a Kate, y creo

que la conozco bien si me permites decirlo, ahora mismo estará histérica en su casa.

- que tontería hijo, ¿Por qué iba a estar histérica? – quiso saber Martha.

- madre, nuestra relación ha ido por tramos –hizo una pausa y continuó su explicación al ver la cara desconcertada de su madre – Kate es una persona, como

decirlo, frágil, si creo que esa es la palabra adecuada.

- Richard, Kate es la mujer más dura y segura de sí misma que he conocido nunca – le dijo Martha.

- si, así es, pero en el trabajo. En el mundo de las relaciones es bastante insegura – dijo él – ya has visto con tus propios ojos cuanto le costó dar el paso y

admitir que quería estar conmigo. Pero con mucho trabajo, esfuerzo y mucha, pero que mucha paciencia conseguí que se abriera. Así que si, si no me equivoco,

y rara vez lo hago, está preocupada por el viaje – dijo volviendo a darle al play.

* * *

A unas cuantas manzanas de allí, Kate daba vueltas por su habitación mientras hacía la maleta para irse una semana a París con Castle. Estaba muy nerviosa

porque iban a ser las primeras vacaciones juntos y por si eso fuera poco, iban a la ciudad a la que llamaban "la ciudad del amor". Iba y venía del armario a la

cama donde tenía la maleta abierta. Se tocaba la frente sin saber que llevarse. Fue a la cocina a servirse una copa de vino para ver si así conseguía relajarse.

Llevaban varios meses juntos, casi ocho y estaban muy bien juntos, pero convivir con él durante tantos días le aterraba. ¿acaso estaban yendo demasiado

deprisa? Habían vivido muchas cosas juntos y habían pasado muchas cosas hasta que ella estuvo preparada para declarar su amor al escritor, pero ¿estaba

preparada para el primer viaje juntos?. Su relación había girado en torno al trabajo desde que se conocieron y le daba miedo averiguar cómo será su relación

en otro entorno que no fuera ese. Cuando estaban en la comisaría o resolviendo un caso, su conexión era inevitable. Se leían los pensamiento incluso, se

terminaban las frases. En algún momento Lanie, comentó que eran "adorables" cuando hacían eso. ¿pero y si no funcionaban como pareja fuera de todo eso?.

¿y si no tenían nada de lo que hablar si no tenían un caso entre manos?. – vamos Kate, no empieces con tus miedo otra vez – se dijo a sí misma. – todo va

genial ahora, ¿qué puede ir mal? – se preguntó en voz alta – puede que se aburra contigo, que no le gusten mi manías o que no me encuentre tan excitante

como en el trabajo – empezó a enumerar. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta habían pasado dos horas y se encontró en su habitación mirando una maleta vacía. –

que tonterías estoy diciendo.. él me conoce más que yo a mí misma, será genial – quiso convencerse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Castle pasó por el apartamento de Kate para recogerla. El vuelo salía dentro de tres horas y querían estar en el aeropuerto con la

suficiente antelación por si ocurría algún percance. Castle la esperó en doble fila llevándose como premio algún que otro bocinazo de un par de coches de

pasaban por ahí como signo de enfado por obstaculizar su camino. Kate bajó con el equipaje y lo metió en el maletero del coche.

- ya he avisado a los chicos – dijo al entrar en el coche y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

- buenos días a ti también – dijo sonriendo.

- perdona Castle – dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un tierno beso.

- eso está mejor – dijo mientras arrancaba el coche - ¿Qué decías de los chicos?

- he hablado con Ryan y me ha dicho que ellos se encargan de ir a buscar el coche dentro de un par de horas al aeropuerto – dijo abrochándose el cinturón.

- menos mal, si no nos iba a salir por un ojo de la cara el parking. Puedo permitírmelo pero si me lo puedo ahorrar, mejor. – dijo sonriendo.

- Jenny y él pasarán a recogernos cuando volvamos – dijo mientras ponían una de sus manos en el muslo de Castle.

- estupendo – concluyó él.

Hicieron cola para facturar las maletas. Castle quiso ir en primera clase por cuestión de comodidad pero el precio se elevaba demasiado y aunque Castle se

ofreció a pagar todo los gastos, Kate no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Sabía que él tenía dinero suficiente como para hacer ese viaje un millón de veces y aun

así seguiría teniendo dinero, pero no quería depender económicamente de él. Así que por petición de Kate, pagaron el viaje y la estancia a medias. Cuando ya

tenían las maletas facturadas fueron a tomar un café mientras esperaban a que llegara la hora de embarcar. Subieron al avión y afortunadamente, no iba muy

lleno, es más, iba prácticamente vacío. Una pareja un poco más adelante, una familia de cuatro miembros cuatro asientos más atrás y un grupo de seis jóvenes

al final del todo. Tenían por delante 11 horas, que se iban a hacer muy largas. Afortunadamente, Kate no pudo pegar ojo la noche anterior y se quedó dormida

una hora después de que el avión despegase. Castle, que ya era un experto en vuelos largos por culpa de su trabajo como escritor que le había llevado a

diferentes rincones del mundo y que ya había tenido que soportar viajes tan largos como ese, se llevó un pequeño portátil que se compró para casos como ese

y se puso a escribir.

Habían pasado tres horas cuando le empezó a doler el cuello a Kate debido a la postura en la que se había quedado dormida. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio

los dedos de Castle tecleando a toda velocidad. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro del escritor y sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse de un color rojo

intenso cuando se levantó unos milímetros y observó su camisa. Se había formado un pequeño círculo en la zona donde su boca había estado apoyada. Quiso

que la tierra la tragara.

- buenas tardes dormilona – dijo Castle al notar que Kate se había movido.

- ¿Qué horas es? – preguntó moviendo la cabeza a los lados para desentumecerse el cuello.

- la una. Pronto nos traerán la comida – anunció.

- genial, tengo hambre – dijo acariciándose el estómago. - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó mientras estiraba el cuello para ver lo que escribía.

- pues como te quedaste dormida y no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, me quedé un rato observándote y entonces las ideas me vinieron solas – dijo con una

sonrisa.

- bueno señor escritor, por algo soy tu musa ¿no? – dijo ella – ¿me dejas leer lo que as escrito?

- casi cuela, pero no. – dijo cerrando la pantalla.

- Castle, nunca me dejas leer lo que escribes – dijo refunfuñando – ¿de qué sirve salir con tu escritor favorito si él no te deja leer con antelación sus futuros

Bestsellers? – dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa de niña traviesa.

- inspectora Beckett – dijo sugerente – así que por fin lo has confesado en voz alta..

- ¿el qué? – dijo borrando la sonrisa.

- hace casi cinco años que nos conocemos y desde el primer día supe que te gustaba leer mis libros, porque conocías a la perfección como estaban descritas las

escenas de los crímenes, por eso acudiste a mí. Cuando empecé con la saga de Nikki Heat, te cabreaste porque no fuiste la primera persona a la que le di el

primer libro y en tu cumpleaños, cuando te regale mi último libro recién terminado y editado, el único que existía a parte de la copia que yo guardaba en mi

ordenador, tus ojos brillaban como si en ellos se estuviera reflejando un tesoro.

- ¿a donde quieres ir a parar con ese discurso? – preguntó ella.

- llevo cinco años esperando oír de tus labios que soy tu escritor favorito y por fin ha llegado el día – dijo emocionado – deja que saboree este dulce momento

de gloria – dijo respirando hondo mientras cerraba los ojos.

- que tonto eres Castle – dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo – sabías de sobra que lo eras – dijo sonriendo.

- si, pero quería escucharlo. Me hace sentir más especial.. mi musa adora mis libros, no hay nada mejor que saber eso – dijo sonriendo.

- eres mas que mi escritor favorito Castle – dijo acariciando su pecho por encima de la camisa – tus libros significan mucho para mí. De alguna forma tu, me

salvaste hace muchos años.

- ¿Qué yo te salve? – dijo sin comprender - ¿cómo?

- digamos que descubrí tus libros en el mejor momento – dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

- bueno pues me alegro entonces – dijo devolviéndole el beso.

- pero hay algo en lo que estás equivocado – dijo sonriendo.

- lo dudo, porque no me suelo equivocar, pero bueno – dijo riendo.

- que modesto eres..

- lo se – dijo sonriendo de medio lado. – y dime ¿en que estoy equivocado?

- pues que esas palabras ya habían salido de mi boca en tu presencia, hace mucho años.

- ¿en serio?

- si, hace muchos años. Fui a una de tus firmas y te lo dije.

- vaya.. – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos sorprendido – Kate Beckett haciendo cola como una adolescente para que le firmara un libro.. extraordinario.

- solo fue una vez – dijo sin darle importancia.

- eso quiere decir que ya nos conocíamos – dijo emocionado – y yo no me acuerdo – dijo algo más triste - ¿y que pasó?, ¿Cómo fue? – le preguntó emocionado.

- tendrás que hacer memoria Castle.. – dijo de forma sugerente.

- oh vamos Kate. Han pasado cuantos.. ¿10 años? – preguntó ansioso.

- 13 para ser exactos – dijo sonriendo al ver su cara de desesperación.

- ¡13! – gritó él – no sabes la rabia que me da no acordarme – dijo triste – pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que me fijé en tus ojos, porque fue lo primero en

lo que me fijé cuando te presentaste en la presentación del último libro de Derrick Storm.

- si, así es. Hiciste un comentario sobre eso que consiguió que me pusiera colorada – dijo sonriendo al recordarlo.

- ¿Qué te puse en la dedicatoria? Espero que nada fuera de lugar, conociéndome, hace 13 años pude poner cualquier burrada. No sería la primera vez – dijo el

escritor con una sonrisa de medio lado recordando viejos tiempo.

- cuando consigas recordar ese día – dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios – te lo digo – le susurró después de darle un tierno beso.

- eres mala detective, pero acepto el reto – dijo entre sus labios.

- ahora no quiero que te pases todas las vacaciones intentando recordarlo – le dijo ella.

- palabra de boy scautt – dijo él.

- tu nunca lo fuiste – se reía ella.

- cierto, pero lo prometo – dijo con cara de niño pequeño.

- espero que así sea, si no, me voy a cabrear, y no te conviene en absoluto – le amenazó.

- vale, entonces ahora si que lo prometo y sin cruzar los dedos – dijo levantando los brazos por encima de su cabeza para que lo viera.

- dios, estoy saliendo con un niño de cinco años – dijo soltando una carcajada.

- si pero, eso te vuelve loca – dijo él.

- sólo a veces – dijo acercándose nuevamente a él.

El resto del viaje fue bastante entretenido. Jugaron al poker con una baraja que Castle llevaba en la maleta de mano apostando los cacahuetes que la auxiliar

de vuelo les había traído. Cuando los cacahuetes se acabaron, empezaron a apostar cosas que no eran recomendadas para menores de 18 años, que el

perdedor prometía cumplir cuando llegasen al hotel. Luego estuvieron viendo una película en el portátil de Castle que no consiguieron ver terminar porque

ambos se quedaron dormidos. – no debía de ser muy buena – opinó Castle.

* * *

Al fin llegaron a su destino. Estuvieron esperando casi una hora hasta que sus maletas comenzaron a salir por la cinta. Cuando las tuvieron en su poder,

compraron café en una cafetería que había dentro del aeropuerto y salieron fuera para buscar un taxi que los llevase al hotel. Kate le dio la dirección al taxista

usando su perfecto francés que aprendió cuando estuvo en Francia cuando era adolescente. – eso es tremendamente sexy – le dijo Castle susurrándole al

oído. Subieron a la habitación, pero antes de entrar, Castle dejó caer sus maletas al suelo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kate fijamente a los ojos. Ésta se

quedo parada en medio del pasillo sin comprender a su compañero y lo miró alzando una ceja para que se explicara. Abrió la puerta de la habitación con la

tarjeta que le habían dado en recepción y volvió a mirar a Kate. Sin que se lo esperara, Castle se acercó a ella lentamente y la cogió de las manos haciendo

que sus maletas también cayeran al suelo. Pasó un brazo por la espalda de la detective y después de agacharse unos centímetros, pasó el otro por debajo de

sus rodillas y la cogió en brazos. Ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello para poder agarrarse a él. Dio unos pasos para ponerse frente a la puerta y la cruzó de

lado para que Kate no se golpeara con la puerta en ninguna zona de su perfecto cuerpo.

- Castle, ¿Qué haces? – dijo mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo como una adolescente enamorada.

- bienvenida a París Kate – dijo en un susurro.

- no dejas de sorprenderme Richard Castle – dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo.

- dicen que la manera de mantener viva una relación es sorprendiendo a tu pareja – dijo sonriendo.

- pues entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos, porque eso se te da genial – dijo antes de besa a su escritor en los labios.

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más largo. Castle llevó a Kate a la cama y la tumbó en ella, pero en vez de tumbarse con ella se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la

puerta. – no queremos que nadie vea lo que va a pasar aquí – dijo metiendo las maletas que habían dejado en el pasillo y cerrando la puerta con el cartel de

no molesten al otro lado del pomo. – ya tienes ganas de estrenar la cama, Castle – le dijo ella mientras se quitaba las botas. – llevo pensando en este

momento desde que me has tocado la pierna esta mañana en el coche – dijo sincero – caray, eso es mucho tiempo – dijo ella sonriendo. – demasiado Kate,

demasiado. Hicieron el amor durante horas mientras la noche caía sobre París. Lo que no sabían era que sus vacaciones iban a ser una auténtica aventura.


	8. Chapter 8

**bueno, aquí os dejo otro capítulo más. la segunda parte del viaje a París. espero que os guste!  
**

**gracias por las reviews :) se agradecen ;)  
**

**nos leemos pronto!  
**

* * *

**Vacaciones en París (parte II)**

_- ¿señor?, soy la inspectora Beckett – dijo Kate nerviosa._

_- inspectora Beckett, creía que le había dicho que se tomara unos días de descanso – dijo enfadada._

_- lo se señor, y en ello estoy – le confesó._

_- entonces a que debo su llamada – preguntó la capitana._

_- necesito un favor – le dijo en un susurro._

_- ¿un favor? ¿de mí? – preguntó atónita._

_- bueno, es más que un favor señor, necesito su ayuda – le dijo ella._

_- Beckett, ¿que ocurre? – dijo empezando a impacientarse._

_- necesito que me saque de la cárcel._

_- ¿cómo dice?_

_Dos días antes_

Habían pasado dos días desde que llegaron a París. Los miedos de Kate se habían desvanecido por completo al ver que Castle se desvivía por hacer que sus vacaciones fueran de lo más placenteras y entretenidas. El primer día la sorprendió llevándola al Louvre donde disfrutaron de una visita guiada de lo más cultural e instructiva. En el instituto era de las pocas personas a la que le encantaba la historia del arte y siempre soñó con ir al museo de París, por lo que le encantó estar ahí y más en compañía de su encantador escritor.

Después de la visita al museo y aprovechando el sol que había decidido hacer acto de presencia ese día y que, a pesar de estar en diciembre hacía buena temperatura, a Rick se le ocurrió la idea de comprar comida para llevar en un puesto que había cerca del museo y llevó a Kate a un lugar que había visto por Internet, los jardines de Luxemburgo, un lugar mágico donde los parisinos y los turistas paseaban o simplemente se sentaban a descansar y a relajarse contemplando los prados verdes, las estatuas y el estanque donde los niños jugaban con sus padres. – es precioso Castle – dijo Kate al contemplar el lugar – no tanto como tú – le dijo al oído el escritor.

Por la tarde visitaron la catedral de Notre Dame que estaba llena de turistas sacándose fotos. – Castle se puede saber que estás buscando – le preguntó Kate al ver a Castle mirando hacia arriba inquieto – ¿y las gárgolas? – preguntó desilusionado. Kate no pudo evitar soltar una tremenda carcajada. Le encantaba que fuera tan niño a veces. – Castle, era una peli de Disney, que esperabas – le dijo aun riendo.

Continuaron caminando por el paseo que había junto al río Senna, rumbo a la Torre Eiffel. Cuando llegaron, ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta al contemplarla. – es enorme – dijo Castle mirando hacia arriba. – pero preciosa – dijo ella. Cómo había mucha gente esperando para subir, decidieron que se pasarían otro día ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y aun querían ver alguna cosa más. Pasearon por el campo de Marte, situado justo delante de la Torre Eiffel mientras se dirigían hacia uno de los barrios más famosos de la ciudad, Monmartre situada en la parte alta de París. Desde ahí, se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad y sentir que estas volando sobre ella. Mientras tomaban un café sentados en un banco cerca de una colina, disfrutaron de una puesta de sol difícil de superar. Cuando la noche estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad, y las luces comenzaban a iluminar las calles, fueron a ver el Moulin Rouge. Rick compró entradas para ver el espectáculo y Kate se quedó fascinada por lo que había visto. – no tiene nada que ver con la película – comentó mientras llegaban al hotel. Ambos estaban rendidos por la larga caminata de todo el día y se quedaron dormidos en cuestión de segundos abrazados como si no hubiera un mañana.

El día siguiente fue similar al anterior. Recorrieron la ciudad en busca de monumentos, museos, barrios y catedrales que visitar. Agotados de tanto caminar, decidieron darse un descanso cultural y relajarse un poco en el spá del hotel. Poco a poco, la oscuridad volvía a caer sobre la ciudad, aunque solo eran las 5 de la tarde, el día estaba siendo muy oscuro debido a las nubes negras que habían cubierto el cielo azulado del día anterior. Comenzó a refrescar bastante y ambos avanzaron a paso ligero para llegar cuanto antes al hotel.

- creo que es por aquí, Castle – dijo ella mientras miraba un mapa que tenía en la mano.

- no Kate, hemos venido por aquí, recuerdo esta tienda – dijo señalándola.

- no se Castle, quizás deberíamos preguntar antes de que nos perdamos del todo.

- y a quien preguntamos, este barrio está desierto. – dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados para buscar a alguien al que preguntar.

- busquemos algún bar o un restaurante – dijo Kate decidida.

- me parece buena idea, necesito un café o dos – dijo bostezando.

- a preguntar Castle – dijo ella.

- oh si, claro – dijo riendo. Pasaron junto a un restaurante pero estaba cerrado y siguieron caminando sin rumbo alguno. Habían andado demasiado y ahora no sabían como volver al hotel. Encontraron a un señor que paseaba por la zona dispuesto a ayudarles pero no sabía como llegar hasta la calle del hotel porque llevaba pocos meses viviendo allí y aun no controlaba mucho los nombres de las calles.

Un rato y varios intentos fallidos después, se sentaron en un banco con un dolor inmenso en la planta de los pies. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro y el frío era más intenso que hace un rato.

- dios, que frío hace – dijo Kate casi tiritando.

- lo se, ven aquí – abrió su cazadora y Kate metió sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo de él. – ¿mejor? – preguntó mientras le frotaba la espalda.

- si, gracias – le respondió sonriendo – desprendes mucho calor – le dijo.

- si, aunque en verano es un incordio dormir conmigo por eso – le dijo él.

- créeme, lo se. – dijo ella mientras acariciaba su espalda con sus dos manos – esto está desierto Castle, tal vez deberíamos seguir caminando.

- ¿para que Kate?, es como si la gente hubiera desaparecido – se quejó – es inútil, no hay nadie.

- ¿no te parece extraño que a las seis de la tarde no haya nadie en la calle? – preguntó aun apoyada en su pecho.

- no lo había pensado la verdad, pero ahora que lo dices… - dijo pensativo – teniendo en cuenta que es diciembre, entre semana y que ya está de noche..

- si tienes razón, pero me sigue pareciendo extraño.

- quizás.. – dijo desviando los ojos hacia los lados

- ¿tienes alguna teoría, señor Castle? – dijo mirándole desde abajo.

- puede que sea un barrio peligroso y que justo a las seis de la tarde salga el cazador de hombres en busca de una presa. – soltó como si nada.

- venga ya Castle – dijo soltando una carcajada – en estos años he escuchado muchas teorías tuyas, demasiadas diría yo, pero ninguna tan tonta e irrealista como esta.

- bueno, tampoco es tan mala – dijo sin darle importancia.

- ¿sabes que? – dijo mirándole de frente – tienes razón.

- ¿en serio? – dijo incrédulo.

- si, en serio, no es tan mala – dijo acercándose a sus labios – ¡es peor! – dijo mientras se levantaba del banco sin haber terminado de acercarse por completo a sus labios.

- vale, esta bien, hasta yo lo admito – dijo levantándose él también.

- anda, sigamos caminando haber si encontramos aunque sea una boca de metro y ya nos guiamos desde ahí – dio la idea.

- me parece genial – dijo agarrándola de la mano para empezar a caminar.

Siguieron calle abajo. Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban el cielo con fuerza por lo que dedujeron que el barrio en el que estaban se encontraba bastante lejos del centro de la ciudad. Kate escuchó unos ruidos que venían de detrás de ellos y se giró para ver si se trataba de alguna persona que les pudiera guiar. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta no vio a nadie allí. – que extraño pensó, juraría haber oído pasos – sin darle más importancia continuaron con su camino.

Unos minutos mas tarde, pasaron por una calle que estaba menos iluminada que las demás pero no podían volver hacia atrás así que decidieron pasar por ahí. – vamos Castle, tienes miedo ¿o que? – se burló de él – no te preocupes chico escritor, yo te protegeré – dijo riendo. Caminaron por el callejón y a medio camino vieron como al fondo de él, en la otra calle, se iluminaba el poste que indicaba que había una boca de metro – por fin – suspiró Castle – si no estuviera tan cansada, correría hacia ella – dijo ella agarrando por la cintura a su novio y caminando ahora más juntos.

El eco de unos pasos retumbó por las paredes, lo que llamó la atención de Kate. Su instinto de policía se activó y todo su cuerpo entró en estado de alerta. Se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Castle. Vio como una sombra se acercaba a ellos cada vez más deprisa. – Kate, tal vez deberíamos irnos de aquí – le dijo en un susurro en su oído – si, vamos – ambos se dieron la vuelta y continuaron su camino a un paso más ligero pero lo pasos que se oían de fondo también se aceleraban. Por instinto, empezaron a correr por el callejón para poder salir de él lo antes posible pero otro hombre entró por el otro extremo del callejón y comenzó a andar hacia ellos. Kate se paró en seco y miro hacia ambos lados nerviosa. - ¿Qué queréis? – preguntó en alto pero sin obtener respuesta alguna. Los dos hombres se acercaban hacia ellos a paso ligero. Cuando llegaron a su altura se pararon en seco y el hombre que estaba frente a Kate, sacó una navaja.

- quiero que me deis todo el dinero a la de ya – les dijo el hombre mientras sostenía la navaja a la altura de la cara de Kate.

- lo siento, pero no llevamos dinero encima – dijo Kate sosteniéndole la mirada.

- oh vamos, os he oído hablar de un hotel con spá, entradas para la ópera, un ferrari.. – dijo enumerando con los dedos - eso no se lo puede permitir cualquiera, guapa.

- ¿nos habéis estado siguiendo? – preguntó Castle aturdido.

- el ruido que escuché hace un rato, erais vosotros ¿verdad? – preguntó Kate enfadada.

- espera, espera – dijo Castle – ¿ruidos?, ¿Qué ruidos?, ¿porqué no me dijiste nada? – preguntó enfadado.

- ¡callaos! – gritó el atracador – el dinero y las joyas, si no quieres que mi amigo le clave el cuchillo a tu novio en el estómago.

- como le toques un solo pelo, juro que te mato con mis propias manos – le dijo al otro atracador apuntándole con el dedo – y tu serás el siguiente.

- tío, es demasiada mujer para ti, ¿no crees? – le dijo a Castle mientras soltaba una carcajada – ya sabemos quien es el hombre de la pareja – siguió metiéndose con el escritor – voy a contar hasta tres señorita – le amenazó poniéndole el cuchillo en la garganta.

- amigo, yo que tu, no haría eso – dijo Castle sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿porqué? – dijo cabreado.

- Castle, recuerdas lo que estuvimos practicando el otro día – le preguntó Beckett casi en un susurro. Él asintió con la cabeza mirándola fijamente a los ojos – es el momento de ponerlo en práctica.

En ese momento, Kate sujetó de la muñeca al atracador, inmovilizándosela. Arrastró las piernas del atracador con la suya, puso una de sus manos en su pecho haciendo fuerza hacia abajo para tumbarlo con facilidad y el atracador cayó al suelo de golpe. Le dio la vuelta en suelo poniendo el brazo con el que sujetaba el arma en su espalda y le quitó el cuchillo. Al mismo tiempo, Castle se dio la vuelta hacia el otro atracador y le dio una patada en la entrepierna. El hombre se inclinó hacia abajo y él, aprovechando esa postura de dolor, le dio con el codo en la espalda y cayó al suelo aun retorciéndose. Le quitó el cuchillo sin ningún problema. Colocó su rodilla encima de su espalda para inmovilizarle.

- que bien nos vendrían ahora las esposas – dijo Kate.

- si, lástima que nos las hayamos dejado en el hotel – dijo sonriendo.

- pero ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? – preguntó uno de los hombres.

- ahora mismo, tu peor pesadilla – contestó Beckett mientras le apretaba más contra el suelo – cierra el pico.

- deberíamos llamar a la policía – dijo Castle mientras cogía su móvil de la chaqueta.

Antes de que sonara el primer tono unas sirenas se oían de fondo. – vaya que eficaces son en esta ciudad – dijo Castle con cara de asombro. Cuando los coches patrulla llegaron, los agentes entraron al callejón pistola en mano apuntando a la pareja y gritando.

- ¡mains en l'air !, ¡mains en l'air ! – decían los agentes - ¡armes lâches! ¡armes lâches!

- ¿Qué dicen? – preguntó Castle susurrando mientras levantaba las manos.

- que tiremos las armas al suelo y levantemos las manos – le dijo ella. Uno de los agentes fue hacia ellos – disculpe creo que ha habido un error – le dijo al policía.

- ¿americanos? – le preguntó el agente.

- si, agente – le respondió Castle inmediatamente.

- las manos a la espalda – les ordenó el agente. Ambos obedecieron y pusieron las manos en la espalda. Kate miró a Castle con cara de sorpresa.

- genial – musitó Kate mientras le ponían las esposas. Los metieron el en coche patrulla para llevarlos a la comisaría.

- esto es de locos – dijo Castle enfadado – ¿Cómo hemos acabado aquí?, oiga agente – gritó desde atrás – nosotros somos los atacados no lo agresores.

- déjalo Castle, seguramente no te entiendan – dijo suspirando.

- bueno y ¿qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó alterado.

- Castle, somos inocentes, sólo nos hemos defendido – dijo de forma tranquila y calmada.

- eso ya lo se, pero ellos no! – seguía muy nervioso – y si nos meten al calabozo, y si piensan que les hemos pegado una paliza para robarles, y si..

- ¡Castle tranquilo! – gritó ella – respira hondo y relájate. Cuando tomen las huellas de los cuchillos verán que no coinciden con las nuestras.

- Kate, hemos cogido los cuchillos para desarmarlos, pues claro que estarán nuestras huellas en los cuchillos – dijo nervioso.

- mierda Castle, ¿no llevabas guantes? – preguntó enfadada.

- si claro, acostumbro a llevar guantes de latex en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, por si algún día tenía que desarmar a un atracador francés – dijo irónico.

- Castle – gritó en un susurro – no es momento para ironías.

- perdón, me salen solas cuando estoy nervioso.

- pensaba que llevabas los guantes de cuero que te regalé – seguía susurrando.

- pues no, no tenía frío en las manos – se sentó bien y echó la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando - ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- la verdad, no lo se – dijo mirando por la ventanilla – no se como lo hacemos Castle, pero siempre que salimos fuera de la ciudad acabamos en un calabozo.

- ¿calabozo? – dijo levantando la cabeza rápidamente.

- Castle, parece mentira que lleves cinco años siguiéndome. Pueden retenernos durante 24 horas.

- bien, cual va a ser nuestro siguiente paso – preguntó ansioso.

- pues.. – y lanzó un largo suspiro – no se Castle, no se.

Llegaron a la comisaría, les metieron en las salas de interrogatorios y se pasaron una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre lo que había pasado. Cuando acabaron los metieron en el calabozo.

- que difícil es estar al otro lado de la mesa – dijo Castle.

- son unos paletos, el poli que me ha interrogado no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía – dijo Kate sonriendo.

- no todos pueden ser tan buenos como tú – dijo Rick devolviéndole la sonrisa – ¿les has dicho que eres policía?

- si, es lo primero que he dicho, lo iban a comprobar – dijo suspirando.

- tenemos que hacer algo Kate, no podemos pasar aquí nuestras vacaciones – se quejó él.

- bueno, tendré que recurrir al plan B.

- ¿tenemos un plan B? – pregunto feliz.

- si, pero creo que no te va a gustar.

- ¿has ideado algún plan de fuga? – preguntó ansioso por saber de que se trataba.

- ¿y convertirnos en prófugos? No gracias, ya tenemos suficiente.

- ¿entonces de que se trata?

- disculpe, ¿agente? – gritó para llamar al policía que los vigilaba – tengo que hacer una llamada. Tengo derecho a una – dijo desafiándole con la mirada.

- ¿Kate?.

- vuelvo enseguida Castle, no te preocupes.

- esta bien, pero no me abandones – dijo poniendo cara de cachorro.

- jamás – dijo dándole un breve beso en los labios.

Kate se dirigió hacia el teléfono seguida del agente. Le quitó las esposas y marco decidida el número de su comisaría.

- ¿señor?, soy la inspectora Beckett – dijo Kate nerviosa.

- inspectora Beckett, creía que le había dicho que se tomara unos días de descanso – dijo enfadada.

- lo se señor, y en ello estoy – le confesó.

- entonces a que debo su llamada – preguntó la capitana.

- necesito un favor – le dijo en un susurro.

- ¿un favor? ¿de mí? – preguntó atónita.

- bueno, es más que un favor señor, necesito su ayuda – le dijo ella.

- Beckett, ¿que ocurre? – dijo empezando a impacientarse.

- necesito que me saque de la cárcel.

- ¿cómo dice?

- es una larga historia señor, sólo tengo derecho a dos minutos, no me da tiempo. Estamos en la comisaría 15 de parís.

- de acuerdo, haré unas llamadas inspectora, y no se preocupe, me encargaré de todo.

Una hora después, dos hombres trajeados entraron en la comisaría andando a paso ligero. Se dirigieron al despacho del capitán y charlaron con él durante unos minutos. cuando salieron, bajaron a los calabozos donde estaban Castle y Beckett, uno apoyado sobre el otro. Cuando vieron entrar a los hombres, se levantaron a la vez y se acercaron a los barrotes.

- ¿Inspectora Beckett? – preguntó uno de ellos.

- si, soy yo. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó curiosa.

- somos abogados contratados por el consulado americano de París.

- ¿cuando podremos salir de aquí? – quiso saber Castle.

- ahora mismo – dijo el otro abogado – ya está todo solucionado.

- la capitana Gates llamó al consulado – siguió su ayudante.

- quedan libres – dijo el capitán abriendo la celda – y por favor, acepten mis más sinceras disculpas.

- ya bueno, espero que la siguiente vez que vuelva a la ciudad nos traten con más entusiasmo – dijo Castle al salir de la celda.

- lo siento mucho señor Castle. Ha sido todo un mal entendido.

- bueno, nosotros ya no hacemos nada aquí, ¿nos vamos? – dijo Kate mirando a Castle.

- si me permiten – dijo el capitán – un coche patrulla os acercará a vuestro hotel.

- eso sería magnífico – dijo Kate – y una cosa más capitán, ¿podría hacerme un favor?

- si claro, desde luego, lo que sea.

- y también vosotros dos – señalando a los abogados que se acercaron para escuchar lo que la detective les iba a pedir – mi vida personal es cosa mía y del señor Castle, así que sean discretos – pidió.

- por supuesto – dijeron todos al unísono.

- y por discreción me refiero a que no le digan a la capitana Gates quien era mi acompañante, ¿de acuerdo?.

- si, totalmente – dijo uno de los abogados.

- gracias – dijo sincera Kate.

El coche patrulla les llevó al hotel. Ya era de madrigada y ambos estaban cansados y hambrientos. Subieron a la habitación, llamaron al servicio de habitaciones para que les subieran algo de comer, se ducharon para quitarse los restos de haber estado en un calabozo y se metieron en la cama. Castle estaba apoyado en la cabecera de la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Kate se acomodó en su pecho pasando sus brazos por su torso quedando acoplada a él.

- ha sido tan surrealista… - dijo Castle con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el infinito.

- si desde luego – le contestó ella – no nos libramos nunca..

- atraemos al crimen y a las cárceles, no lo podemos evitar, es nuestra cruz.

- lo más divertido va a ser la explicación que le voy a dar a Gates – dijo suspirando.

- quizás va siendo hora de contarle lo nuestro – dijo Castle.

- quizás.. no lo se – dijo dudosa – todavía nos quedan días de vacaciones, aprovechémoslas al máximo y cuando volvamos a la ciudad ya pensaremos que hacemos – dijo levantando la cabeza reclamándole a su novio un beso con la mirada.

- pero no más calabozos, si no es pedir demasiado – dijo en sus labios.

- no te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré – besó los labios de Castle lentamente saboreando cada milímetro. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre Castle y él la rodeo con sus brazos.

- ¿no estabas cansada? – preguntó entre sus labios.

- si quieres paro – dijo ella de la misma forma.

Castle la agarro por un costado y la tumbó en la cama. Ahora él estaba encima de ella besando sus labios con pasión. – ¿eso es un no? – dijo Kate sonriendo – no quiero que pares nunca Kate – dijo él susurrándole al oído – entonces nunca lo haré – le respondió ella sensualmente mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Sus corazones latían con fuerza. Sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro con ternura y sus labios se buscaban con necesidad. Y así les sorprendió el amanecer, desnudos, abrazados, sudorosos pero felices por tenerse el uno al otro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capitulo más. es una idea alocada que se me ocurrio mientras veía la tercera temporada el otro día en la tele.  
**

**espero que os guste ;) y tmb espero las reviews, aunque no lo parezca ayuda mucho recivirlas.  
**

* * *

**Una visita inesperada (parte I)**

Mediados de diciembre. Las calles estaban vacías por la ola de frío que azotaba la ciudad. Los termómetros marcaban diez grados bajo cero y la habitual masa de gente que se apodera de la ciudad los viernes por la noche había desaparecido. Apenas unos cuantos transeúntes vestidos con abrigos de invierno, bufandas y gorros para protegerse del frío corrían hacia el metro para regresar a sus hogares cálidos.

Kate miraba por la ventana mientras disfrutaba de una taza humeante de chocolate mientras observaba los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer sobre la ciudad que nunca duerme. – espléndida noche para quedarse en casa – pensó. La ventana de su salón se llenó de bao cuando sopló la taza. Se dirigió al sofá, cogió el mando y encendió la tele. Puso uno de los tantos realitys que emitían los viernes por la noche y extendió la mano por el sofá para coger el móvil que tenía a pocos centímetros de ella. Desbloqueó la pantalla con la esperanza de tener algún mensaje de su escritor pero no había nada. Cogió una manta y se tapó hasta la barbilla acurrucándose en el sofá. Miró hacia la ventana una vez más para ver los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer en abundancia. – seguro que cuaja – dijo con una sonrisa. Sintió vibrar su teléfono y una sonrisa aun mayor se dibujó en su cara al ver de quien se trataba.

**Castle:**

Esto es un coñazo, me han sentado en una mesa con gente muy aburrida. ¿Qué haces?.

**Kate:**

Disfrutando de una taza de chocolate caliente tapada con una manta. ¿te queda mucho?

**Castle:**

Como me gustaría ser esa taza o esa manta. Tendrías que haberme acompañado a la gala benéfica, te echo de menos.

**Kate:**

Ya lo hemos hablado Castle.

**Castle:**

Ya lo se, Kate. Pero me aburro mucho sin ti.

**Kate:**

Yo también te echo de menos.

**Castle:**

**Kate:**

Está empezando a nevar y tiene pinta de que va a cuajar. Ten cuidado con el coche cuando salgas.

**Castle:**

Estupendo! Mañana vamos a central park!

**Kate:**

Me imagino tu cara de niño pequeño en navidad, y seguro que los comensales que hay a tu alrededor te están mirando mal.

**Castle:**

Que bien me conoce detective. Te dejo que se acerca el alcalde, por fin alguien con quien hablar.

**Kate:**

Diviértete. un beso.

**Castle:**

Ojala fuera real. Te quiero.

Kate se acurrucó más en el sofá y no pudo evitar sonreír. Quería con locura a ese hombre, no lo podía remediar. Le hacía reír cuando más lo necesitaba, sabía escucharla y tranquilizarla. Era el hombre perfecto, a pesar de sus muchos defectos. Pero hasta esos defectos le hacía ser irresistible. Se quedó mirando al televisor pero sin prestarle atención mientras soñaba despierta con su escritor imaginándose que estaba ahí con ella abrazándola para que entrara en calor. Entonces, el sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró la hora extrañada porque no esperaba a nadie y Castle no podía ser. Se levantó del sofá, dejó la taza en la encimera de la cocina y fue hacia la puerta cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Miró por la mirilla por precaución y lo que vio al otro lado de le sorprendió. Quitó el cierre de la puerta y la abrió de par en par.

- hola Kate – le dijo. – cuanto tiempo – dijo sonriendo.

- Josh.. que.. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin dejarle pasar.

- no era el recibimiento que tenía en mente – dijo mirándola a los ojos con una media sonrisa.

- perdona pero es tarde y no esperaba visitas – dijo bajando la cara – han pasado casi dos años Josh ¿a que se debe tu visita? – dijo levantando la cabeza.

- ¿puedo pasar? – le preguntó – será solo un momento.

- claro – dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar – siéntate – dijo señalando un taburete alto que tenía en la cocina - ¿quieres un café? – le ofreció.

- no gracias – dijo sonriendo.

- bueno, pues tu dirás – dijo sentándose en el otro extremo de la encimera.

- verás, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos y que las cosas no terminaron muy bien entre nosotros y que después de las cosas que te dije no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero.. – hizo una pausa para suspirar – necesito tu ayuda. Eres una buena detective y la única a la que puedo acudir – dijo mirándola.

- Josh ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿para que necesitas mi ayuda? – dijo con cara de preocupación.

- es mi hermano Garret, ha desaparecido – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no sabes nada de él? – dijo mientras cogía su libreta y un Boli.

- llegué hace una semana de África y quedamos en vernos hoy a la mañana para desayunar pero no ha aparecido.

- ¿has llamado a su móvil?

- si, pero no contesta – dijo él – le he dejado docenas de mensajes de voz pero no me responde a ninguno.

- ¿sabes si estaba metido en problemas? ¿malas compañías?, ¿comportamientos extraños?

- no que va, hace meses que no hablamos.

- de acuerdo Josh, voy a hacer unas llamadas. Vuelvo enseguida – y se levantó del taburete para dirigirse a su habitación. Cogió el móvil y llamo al departamento de desapariciones para dar los detalles que Josh le había proporcionado. Cuando colgó, volvió al salón y se sentó otra vez en el taburete. – Josh, he llamado al departamento de desaparecidos. Ya tienen todos los datos de tu hermano. Se están poniendo a ello. Como no saben cuanto tiempo lleva desaparecido le están dando prioridad, así que será mejor que vayas a casa a descansar. Mañana será un día difícil para ti. – dijo acariciándole el brazo en señal de apoyo.

- gracias Kate. ¿Estarás conmigo? – dijo apretando su mano.

- Josh.. no es mi departamento, lo siento. Pero hay buenos detectives allí y les he dicho que me mantengan informada, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo ella quitando la mano de su brazo algo incómoda.

- gracias por ayudarme Kate, significa mucho para mí. Quizás cuando esto se soluciones, podríamos quedar para tomar algo y ponernos al día – dijo sonriendo.

- si, claro – dijo apartando la mirada – bueno Josh se está haciendo tarde y..

- te he echado tanto de menos Kate, tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte – dijo levantándose del taburete para acercarse a ella. – he pensado mucho en ti durante este tiempo – dijo mientras acariciaba su cara con su mano.

- Josh, te estás equivocando – dijo nerviosa mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- estos dos años te han sentado bien, estas preciosa – dijo siguiéndola.

- Josh – dijo acercándose a la puerta – será mejor que te marches, ahora. – dijo seria – no creo que a mi novio le haga gracia esta situación.

- vaya, ¿tienes novio? – preguntó triste.

- si, y estará a punto de llegar.. – dijo tirándose un farol.

- has dicho que no esperabas visita – dijo él acercándose a ella lentamente.

- por favor, Josh. – le suplicó – márchate.

Entonces Josh se apoyó en la pared con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba la cara de Kate que tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Acercó sus labios a los de ella para besarla pero Kate fue rápida y se apartó bruscamente. Josh la miró y asintió. – de acuerdo, me voy – dijo al fin. – perdona por esto, ha sido una tontería, veo que no tengo nada que hacer – abrió la puerta y se fue. Kate se apoyó contra la puerta y suspiró mientras miraba al techo. – maldito estúpido – gritó en un susurro.

Cogió su móvil y se fue hacia su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y se mordió el labio inferior. – Castle lo va a matar como se entere de lo que ha intentado hacer – dijo en voz baja. – no puedo contárselo – miró la hora en el reloj de la mesilla de noche y dudó unos instantes antes de marcar el número 3 en la marcación rápida. Sonaron tres tonos y una voz medio adormilada respondió al otro lado de la línea.

- Beckett, espero que sea algo bueno o no respondo de mí misma – dijo Lanie.

- perdona Lanie, ¿estabas dormida? – dijo mientras se mordía una uña.

- no que va, estaba viendo la televisión – dijo ella.

- pareces aburrida – dijo riendo.

- ni te imaginas cuanto – dijo irónicamente – ¿a que debo el placer de tu llamada?

- he tenido un pequeño percance, y necesito tu opinión – dijo Kate.

- soy toda oídos – dijo algo más divertida.

- Josh ha venido a verme – dijo sin rodeos.

- ¿el médico motorista? – gritó por el teléfono – vaya, chica.

- el mismo – dijo ella.

- y ¿que demonios quería? – quiso saber la forense.

- ha venido a pedirme ayuda. Su hermano ha desaparecido. Y luego ha intentado besarme – dijo nerviosa.

- oh - dios – mío – dijo Lanie pausadamente – espero que le hayas dado una buena paliza a ese engreído – dijo de forma burlona.

- le he apartado como he podido, pero ahora tengo un dilema – dijo nerviosa.

- no se lo cuentes.. le va a matar – dijo antes de que Kate le preguntara nada – aunque tampoco es que me importase mucho – dijo riendo.

- si no se lo cuento se va a enfadar Lanie – dijo suspirando.

- Kate, ese hombre estuvo viendo cómo ese tío se llevaba los besos que debería estar recibiendo el durante meses. Le tiene mucha manía y con razón. – dijo Lanie – en mi opinión, como se entere que ha intentado besarte, le va a pegar una paliza.

- no se, Lanie. Creo que lo consultaré con la almohada – dijo suspirando de nuevo.

- podrías dejar de meterte en líos, para variar – dijo riendo.

- si eso es de gran ayuda ahora – dijo ella molesta – hasta mañana Lanie.

- que descanses cielo – dijo antes de colgar.

Kate se tumbó en la cama y se abrazó a la almohada que todavía tenía el olor de la colonia de Castle. Después de darle vueltas a la cabeza y con la fragancia de su escritor llenándole los pulmones con cada respiración, se quedó dormida.

La ciudad amaneció cubierta de una capa gruesa de nueve. El aire era frío y todavía seguían cayendo abundantes copos de nieve. Kate dormía profundamente cuando el sonido del vibrador de su móvil la despertó. Descolgó el teléfono sin mirar quien era y contesto con voz de dormida.

- Beckett

- buenos días detective – dijo una voz sensualmente.

- hola Castle – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿todavía dormías? – preguntó él.

- es sábado por la mañana, ¿Qué esperabas? – dijo mientras se tapaba con el edredón y se hacía un hobillo - ¿Qué horas es? – preguntó mientras bostezaba.

- las nueve.

- ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano un sabado, Castle? ¿no deberías estar en la cama durmiendo la mona? – preguntó ella aun con los ojos cerrados.

- te informo de que mi noche no ha sido lo que yo esperaba. Me pasé toda la noche mirando como muchos multimillonarios de Nueva York presumían de su dinero frente a otros ricachones.

- así que eso es lo que hacéis en vuestras reuniones eh, en vez de sacárosla y medirla, como cualquier otro macho, ¿os dedicáis a medir el peso de vuestros fajos de billetes? – dijo riendo – interesante.

- fue de lo más aburrido, te lo aseguro. Me quedé hasta las 12 y luego me fui a casa, como un niño bueno.

- vaya Castle, eso habrá sido todo un reto para ti – dijo irónica.

- aunque tu no lo veas, soy un hombre nuevo – dijo sonriendo. – y ¿que vas a hacer ahora?

- pues ya que estoy despierta, prepararé café, me daré una ducha y recogeré un poco la casa – dijo frotándose la frente.

- lo de la ducha suena bien, ¿puedo acompañarte? – preguntó él.

- ojala pudieras acompañarme Castle, así no me daría ninguna pereza – le dijo sincera.

- pues entonces ábreme la puerta – dijo y colgó justó cuando el timbre del piso de Kate sonó.

- este hombre no tiene remedio – dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a un Richard Castle sonriente con dos cafés en la mano y una bolsa de papel en la otra.

- buenos días bella durmiente – dijo pasando al loft depositando y pequeño beso en los labios de Kate – espero que tengas hambre. Traigo bollos rellenos de crema y un par de donuts recién hechos – dijo cantarín. Cuando miró a Kate que le seguía hacia la cocina, vio que su cara estaba triste. Se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos – Kate, ¿estas bien? – le preguntó él.

- si claro, es solo que aun estoy un poco dormida – dijo poniendo una media sonrisa – tiene todo una pinta fabulosa Castle – dijo mientras bebía un sorbo del café.

- de acuerdo. ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? – preguntó él mientras se comía un trozo de bollo - ¿te apetece que pasemos el día juntos?

- eso me gustaría mucho Castle, pero tengo que pasarme por la comisaría – dijo desviando la mirada.

- vaya, ¿y eso? – preguntó curioso - ¿caso nuevo?

- bueno, más o menos. Un desaparecido – dijo sin darle importancia.

- pero tu eres detective de homicidios – dijo sin comprender.

- ya, pero me han pedido ayuda – no quería mentirle, pero no le quedaba más remedio – me pasaré antes de comer. Podemos estar juntos hasta que me vaya – le dijo ella.

- magnífico. Así escribiré un rato. No es que no quiera acompañarte, pero las desapariciones no es que me inspiren demasiado – dijo poniendo un mohín.

Pasaron toda la mañana juntos. Y a la hora de comer, Kate se pasó por la comisaría para ver cómo iba el caso del hermano de Josh. Sabía que no había hecho bien en mentirle a Castle, pero no quería tener una pelea por algo tan estúpido. Sabía que Josh no era de su agrado y no quería que las cosas se torcieran ahora que estaban tan bien entre ellos. Se sentó en su escritorio y llamó al departamento de desaparecidos para saber como iba la investigación. Se quedó allí un par de horas para poner al día algunos informes y organizar su mesa. Para ser sábado a la tarde, la comisaría estaba llena de agentes. A las 3 de la tarde Espo y Ryan se pasaron por el precinto.

- chicos ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – dijo Kate.

- nos ha llamado Gates – dijo Espo – nos ha dicho que vengamos.

- buenas tardes a todos – dijo Gates entrando en la comisaría – os he llamado porque requieren de nuestra ayuda para un caso de desaparición – dijo quedándose frente a ellos.

- ¿desaparición? – preguntó Ryan.

- si detective. Al parecer se ha complicado y ha pasado a ser un caso de narcotráfico y necesitan al mayor número de agente y detectives para organizar una redada – explicó Gates – Beckett, a mi despacho.

- ¿Qué has hecho ahora? – se burló Espo.

- cierra el pico – le dijo en un susurro. Entró en el despacho de Gates y esperó a que Gates se sentara. – señor – dijo a modo de saludo.

- Beckett, tengo entendido que ya tenía constancia de este caso – le dijo sin rodeos.

- así es. El desaparecido se llama Garret, el hermano de un antiguo amigo – se explicó.

- al parecer han descubierto que estaba metido en temas de drogas. Se ve que no podía pagar a sus camellos y lo tienen retenido – le puso al día la capitana.

- comprendo. Y ¿cual es nuestro siguiente paso? – le preguntó la detective.

- Espósito y Ryan servirán como apoyo en la redada. Usted se quedará aquí con el hermano del desaparecido – le ordenó Gates.

- pero señor.. – dijo enfadada – creo que seré de más ayuda en la calle.

- es una orden detective. Usted conoce a su hermano, sabrá tranquilizarle – y con eso concluyó la entrevista. Beckett salió enfadada del despachó y se sentó en su escritorio bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros que esperaban una explicación. – el desaparecido es el hermano de Josh – dijo al fin.

- ¿Qué? – gritó Espo.

- ¿el médico motero? – preguntó Ryan.

- al parecer tengo que quedarme aquí de niñera mientras vosotros vais a la acción – dijo suspirando mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente.

- espera.. ¿Josh va a venir aquí? – preguntó Espo - ¿y Castle lo sabe?

- no.. – dijo ella volviendo a suspirar.

- ay madre, la que se va a liar – dijo Ryan al ver quien entraba por las puertas del ascensor.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Beckett que seguía la mirada de Ryan - ¿Castle? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó nerviosa.

- yo también me alegro de verte detective – dijo sonriente – me aburría escribiendo así que me pase para ver si había algo nuevo. Por cierto – dijo mirando a los chicos - ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?

- tenemos trabajo que hacer.. – dijo Espo sin saber a donde mirar.

- ¿tenemos caso? – dijo emocionado. Como ninguno le respondió, miró a Kate para que le diera alguna explicación - ¿Kate?

- escucha Castle.. hay algo que tienes que saber – dijo mientras se levantaba para ir hacia la sala de descanso a preparar un café.

- me estás asustando Kate, ¿paso algo? – preguntó confuso.

- lo que te voy a contar no te va a gustar.. – hizo una pausa y su corazón se paró de repente. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Josh entró en la comisaría con su habitual cazadora de cuero y el caso colgando del brazo. – Castle, Josh está aquí. – dijo sin rodeos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí os dejo la segunda parte ;) espero que os guste el desenlace jejeje. y muchas gracias por las reviews ;)  
**

* * *

**Una visita inesperada (parte II)**

- lo que te voy a contar no te va a gustar.. – hizo una pausa y su corazón se paró de repente. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Josh entró en la comisaría con su habitual cazadora de cuero y el casco colgando del brazo. – Castle, Josh está aquí. – dijo sin rodeos.

- ¿Qué? – dijo cambiándole la cara - ¿Josh, el motorista?

- si..

- ¿Josh, tu ex? – volvió a preguntar.

- ayer a la noche se presentó en mi casa y.. – dijo casi sin respirar – me pidió ayuda – dijo bajo la atenta mirada de Rick – su hermano ha desaparecido y..

- y no había más policías en todo Nueva York ¿verdad? – dijo triste.

- Castle yo.. – dijo mirándole a los ojos – te juro que no he tenido nada que ver con esto. No podía decirle que no. El acudió a mí.

- claro.. – dijo decepcionado – podrías habérmelo comentado esta mañana..

- lo siento Castle, no quería que.. – pero Castle ya estaba saliendo por la puerta de la sala de descanso. – Castle! – gritó Kate. Pero él ya estaba a la altura de su escritorio. Se cruzó con los chicos y levantó la cabeza a modo de despedida y ahí estaba él. el hombre que le había robado a su musa durante unos meses. El hombre que recibió los besos y las caricias que debió de recibir él. el hombre que le acusó de ser el culpable del disparo de Kate.

- ¿todavía sigues aquí? – le dijo Josh con tono de asco.

- Josh – fue lo único que dijo cuando llegó a su altura. – siento lo de tu hermano.

- ya, bueno. Tengo a la mejor detective de la ciudad trabajando en ello – dijo sonriendo.

- ya, lo se. – dijo triste - ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- claro – dijo él.

- ¿porqué estás aquí?, digo que.. hay muchos detectives en la ciudad. ¿Por qué Beckett?

- es la mejor – respondió él – y..

- y ¿Qué? – quiso saber.

- tengo la esperanza de que cuando esto acabe, vuelva a surgir la chispa – dijo esperanzado.

- ya veo..

- ¿sabes que anoche estuvimos apunto de besarnos? – le dijo Josh apropósito.

- ¿de verdad? – preguntó.

- si, pero no quise adelantar las cosas…

- sabes Josh.. – dijo apretando la mandíbula – no sabes las ganas que tengo de partirte la cara ahora mismo – Y se fue de la comisaría con lágrimas en los ojos. Kate, que no había oído la conversación, salió de la sala de descanso corriendo para alcanzar a Castle pero las puertas del ascensor ya se habían cerrado. Cogió el móvil y le llamó, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

- ¿que le has dicho Josh? – dijo enfadada mientras entraban en la sala donde hacían las entrevistas no oficiales.

- no sabía que el escritor seguía siguiéndote como un perrito faldero. ¿no se cansa nunca?

- cuando lo de tu hermano se resuelva quiero que te vayas de esta comisaría y no vuelvas más por aquí, ¿me has entendido? – dijo enfadada – quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vida Josh. Hablo en serio – dijo antes de salir de la sala y dejarle solo.

Dos horas después, los detectives Esposito y Ryan entraban en la comisaría, sonrientes. Kate fue directa hacia ellos y les hizo un gesto para que empezaran a hablar.

- está todo solucionado – dijo Espo.

- los tios tenían a Garret en un zulo por no pagarles la coca – explicó Ryan.

- están todos detenidos y el hermano de Josh sano y salvo en la 15 – dijo Espo.

- gracias chicos – dijo Kate aliviada.

- ¿y Josh? – preguntó Espósito – creía que tenías que hacer de niñera.

- cuando Gates nos informó de que tenían a su hermano en la 15, se fue hacia allí – dijo suspirando.

- Beckett.. – dijo Espo.

- lo se Javi. No quiero hablar de ello – dijo cogiendo su cazadora para irse a casa.

* * *

Las calles estaban vacías. El frío cada vez era más intenso y la nieve no dejaba de caer. Llegó a casa y se tiró en la cama sin quitarse el abrigo. Sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se sentía impotente y culpable. Castle no le había devuelto las llamadas y eso la estaba matando. Necesitaba hablar con él y explicarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Josh. Fue hacia la cocina y se preparó un sándwich para cenar y vio que tenía un mensaje de voz en el contestador.

_Hola Kate, soy Josh. Quería darte las gracias por lo que has hecho. Siempre te estaré agradecido. Siento mucho lo que pasó ayer en tu casa, nunca quise que las cosas acabaran así entre nosotros. Espero que algún día me perdones. Un beso Kate._

Pulsó el botón de borrar. Cogió una cerveza de la nevera y se sentó en el sofá. Cogió su móvil y por enésima vez llamó a castle. Cinco tonos después saltó el buzón de voz.

_Castle.. Rick, soy Kate. Necesito hablar contigo, por favor. Llámame o pásate por mi casa. No se lo que te habrá contado Josh.. necesito explicártelo. Te quiero._

Pero no recibió contestación.

Eran las 6 de la mañana del domingo cuando su móvil sonó sobresaltándola. Tenía los ojos hinchados de pasarse la mayor parte de la noche llorando. Ella nunca había sido de esas mujeres que lloran por un hombre, pero Castle había conseguido cambiarla, había conseguido sus emociones cambiaran. Se maldijo así misma por haberse permitido pasar una noche como esa. Cogió el móvil de la mesilla deseando que la cara de Castle apareciera en la pantalla pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando vio un 12. Era de la comisaría. Tenían nuevo caso. – joder, ni los domingos.. – pensó ella. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió al frío día de diciembre.

Era la hora de comer. Los tres detectives estaban sentados en el escritorio de Beckett mirando la pizarra que ya estaba llena de fotos y datos con los que trabajar. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nuevamente, y Kate miró nuevamente hacía ellas para ver si Castle era el que llegaba, pero una vez más, se desilusionó. Se tomó un pequeño descanso y se fue a la cafetera para tomarse un café bien cargado.

- hola Kate – le dijo desde la puerta.

- Josh.. ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mientras movía el café con la cucharilla.

- venía a agradecerte personalmente – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- creo que ya lo hiciste ayer por teléfono – dijo bebiendo un sorbo.

- bueno.. venía a preguntarte algo – dijo acercándose a ella.

- si es algo personal, olvídate – dijo de forma rotunda mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a salir de la sala.

- espera – dijo agarrándole la mano – dame sólo un minuto. El tiempo que estuvimos juntos fuimos felices Kate, ¿Por qué no podríamos serlo ahora?.

- te he dicho que estoy saliendo con alguien Josh.

- eso no es excusa Kate. ¿Es que tú no eras feliz conmigo?

- mira Josh, no te lo dije para no hacerte daño, pero no me dejas más remedio.

- ¿de que hablas?

- Josh, lo nuestro no funcionó porque yo estaba enamorada de otra persona. Si, me gustabas mucho, pero no lo suficiente – dijo mirándole desafiante.

- el escritor…

- Castle. Siempre ha sido él. – dijo orgullosa – estoy con él ahora, y eso no va a cambiar.

- entiendo.. pero – hizo una pausa – igual después de lo que le dije ayer tengo alguna posibilidad – dijo sonriendo.

- haber si te enteras de una vez – dijo gritando en un susurro – no voy a volver contigo. Quiero a Castle por encima de todo y si tengo que dejar que te de una paliza para que lo entiendas, lo haré. – le amenazó – así que márchate de aquí – dijo al fin. Josh fue hacia ella con la intención de besarla. La agarró de las manos para que no pudiera frenarla. En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió.

- pero ¿que demonios? – gritó Castle al ver lo que ocurría – tú, mal nacido, ya te estás apartando de ella – dijo poniéndose frente a él.

- vaya, el que faltaba. Todo es culpa tuya ¿sabes? – le dijo – ella me dejó por ti, pero mírala ahora, se muere por mí ¿o no lo ves?. Kate miró a Castle triste y negó con la cabeza y él le dedicó una medio sonrisa – ella me besó ayer ¿sabes?

- eso es mentira, y lo sabes. Tu te abalanzaste sobre mí y yo me aparté, no inventes Josh – dijo nerviosa.

Entonces Castle le agarró de la camisa y lo empotró contra la pared levantándolo unos milímetros del suelo. – escucha payaso, como vuelva a verte cerca de ella, te vas a arrepentir – dijo susurrando – ¿me vas a pegar? – preguntó sonriendo – no lo dudes - ¿es una amenaza? – total y absolutamente.

En el umbral de la puerta, Espo y Rayn miraban divertidos la escena. Entonces llegó Gates y la fiesta llegó a su fin.

- me puede explicar alguien que es lo que está pasando aquí – quiso saber.

- Josh a forzado a Beckett – dijo Espósito de inmediato.

- es eso cierto – dijo furiosa mirando fijamente a Beckett.

- ha sido una diferencia de opiniones, eso es todo – dijo mirando a Gates.

- señor Castle – dijo viendo que el escritor no soltaba a Josh – suéltele – le ordenó.

- capitán yo.. – dijo Castle soltando a Josh.

- ¿pasa algo que yo deba saber? – preguntó – como nadie dijo nada, siguió - Espísito, Ryan, lleven al señor Davidson fuera de esta comisaria – ordenó.

- capitán, Castle sólo..

- señor Castle – dijo seria – gracias.

- ¿perdone? – dijo Castle incrédulo.

- gracias por cuidar y defender a mi gente – dijo sincera y se fue hacia su despacho.

La pareja se quedó sola en la sala. Castle miraba al suelo sin saber que decir. Kate le miraba fijamente. - Kate, lo siento mucho, no he podido evitarlo – dijo todavía mirando al suelo – pero no obtuvo respuesta. – se que he puesto en peligro nuestro secreto pero – entonces Kate cogió de la mano a Castle y salió de la sala de descanso a grandes zancadas llevándose a Castle con ella. Pasaron por la comisaría corriendo mientras Kate iba echándole la bronca por su numerito. Fue hacia el ascensor pero se arrepintió y empezó a bajar por las escaleras todavía gritando. – ¿Kate, a donde vamos? – dijo nervioso – si vas a asesinarme, la comisaría no es el mejor lugar, esto está lleno de polis – pero como respuesta sólo obtuvo silencio.

Llegaron al final de las escaleras y Kate fue hacia uno de los pasillos que había en el sótano. Miró hacia los lados y cuando se aseguró de que nadie les veía, abrió una de las puertas y entró empujando a castle para que entrara con ella. Dentro había estanterías de metal llenas de cajas de cartón llenas de polvo. Castle pudo contar en la oscuridad siete pasillos mientras Kate seguía tirando de él. Cuando llegaron al último pasillo, Kate se paró en seco, soltó su mano y se giró quedándose frente al escritor. Cuando los ojos de Castle se acostumbraron a la oscuridad vio la lujuria en los ojos de la detective. – Kate.. – dijo él. Pero no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra más. Los labios del escritor fueron sellados por los labios de Kate que le besaba como si le fuera la vida en ello. Tuvieron que separarse porque se estaban empezando a quedar sin oxigeno pero apenas un segundo después sus labios volvieron a juntarse. Sus lenguas batallaban dentro de sus bocas. Kate empezó a desabrochar la camisa del escritor mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta. Luego desabrochó la camisa de la detective y la dejó caer al suelo. Pasó su mano entre sus pechos, bajó hasta el botón de su pantalón y lo desabrochó. Empezó a acariciar con su lengua el cuello de Kate, pero ésta cogió su cara entre sus manos y le obligó a seguir besándola. – Kate.. – dijo entre besos. – no sabes lo cachonda que me has puesto – dijo Kate en un susurro – no dejes de besarme Castle, lo necesito – y no necesitó nada más. Siguió besándola con pasión. Ella misma se bajó sus pantalones y a continuación bajó los de él a la vez que sus boxers. Pegó la espalda a la pared y Castle pegó la pelvis a su cuerpo haciendo que ella sintiera su erección. En un acto reflejo, Kate subió las piernas rodeando el cuerpo de castle y éste la penetró. Comenzaron a mover las caderas sin dejar de moverse. Kate bajó su mano hacia su clítoris para estimularse pero las manos de Castle se lo impidieron – yo lo haré – dijo – ven aquí – Kate bajó las piernas y se dejó guiar por el escritor. La puso de frente a la pared y ella subió una de sus piernas para que tuviera mejor acceso. Él se sujetó con una mano en la pared mientras que con la otra acariciaba su clítoris haciendo círculos y entonces, volvió a penetrarla – Castle, me vuelves loca – dijo entre gemidos. Siguió moviéndose cada vez más rápido y juntos, llegaron al mayor orgasmo que habían tenido.

Con las respiraciones agitadas y en aquella sala oscura, se abrazaron como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Volvieron a besarse con dulzura y ternura, demostrándose el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Juntaron sus frentes, cerraron los ojos y así se quedaron unos minutos mientras sus corazones volvían a latir con normalidad.

Se vistieron en silencio dedicándose miradas de complicidad y agarrados de la mano salieron del cuarto en dirección al coche. Llegaron al departamento de Kate, se sentaron en el sofá y ella quiso sincerarse.

- Castle, lo siento mucho – dijo sincera – quiero explicarte con detalle lo que ha pasado.

- no es necesario Kate. Confío en ti – dijo mirándola.

- tus palabras me dicen algo pero tus ojos dicen lo contrario – dijo ella.

- Kate.. – dijo cansado.

- no Rick, por favor – pidió.

- de acuerdo, te escucho – dijo él.

- el viernes por la noche después de hablar contigo me tumbé en el sofá a ver la tele y llamaron al timbre. Era Josh. – dijo tranquilamente – me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda porque su hermano estaba desaparecido. Hice una llamada y pedí un favor. Le dije que los del departamento de desaparecidos se encargarían. – hizo una pausa para pensar en las palabras que iba a utilizar – entonces él se puso a recordar los meses que habíamos estado juntos y le dije que se marchara – le empezaban a salir lágrimas de los ojos – cuando estaba en la puerta quiso besarme y yo me aparté, le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien y que no podía ser. Entonces se marchó. No te conté nada por la mañana porque pensé en contártelo cuando todo se hubiera solucionado pero…

- yo aparecí en la comisaría sin avisar y me enteré – terminó él.

- si. No se que fue lo que te dijo él pero no pasó nada entre nosotros Castle – dijo ella.

- lo se Kate. – dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con sus dedos – es solo que.. no me gusta que me ocultes cosas. Quiero que confíes en mí, para todo.

- perdóname Castle – dijo ella.

- soy incapaz de enfadarme contigo por más de un día, ya lo has visto – dijo él acercándose a sus labios.

- te había visto celoso antes, pero verte así de furioso, dios, me ha puesto a cien – dijo susurrando en sus labios.

- al ver a ese tío tocando lo que es mío – dijo susurrando también – fue superior a mis fuerzas. Te quiero tanto Kate.

- y yo a ti Rick, te quiero más que a nada.

El sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte y los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación donde dos amantes hacían el amor por cuarta vez esa noche. Los besos, las caricias, las miradas que se dedicaban no eran suficientes para demostrarse el uno al otro cuanto se necesitaban. Sus cuerpos unidos como si fueran uno, empapados en sudor, ardientes de deseo se movían al compás de los latidos de sus corazones.

* * *

**se nota que Josh no me cai muy bien eh, jejeje. **

**me gustaba la idea de imaginarme a Castle defendiendo a Kate.  
**

**espero que os haya gustado ;)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**gracias por leerme ;) y por las reviews. **_  
_

**vamos con un capitulo de navidad, espero que os guste ;)  
**

* * *

_20 de diciembre_

Kate estaba sentaba en su escritorio terminando de redactar una orden de registro para la casa de un sospecho del nuevo homicidio que estaban investigando desde hace un par de días. El caso no parecía complicado pero les estaba costando encajar las piezas del rompecabezas, quizás porque Beckett tenía la cabeza en otro sitio y no estaba concentrada al 100% en resolver el caso. Castle no estaba en la ciudad y eso complicaba aun más las cosas, los días se le hacían largos y las noches frías y solitarias. No hacía ni dos días que se había ido a Miami a promocionar su nueva novela y la primera película de la saga de Nikki Heat y ya le echaba de menos, sentía que le faltaba algo y eso la estaba matando.

Sólo faltaban cuatro días para nochebuena y esa era otra de las razones por las que Kate Beckett estaba distraída en su trabajo y se odiaba a sí misma por ello. Jamás se permitía el lujo de distraerse en el trabajo porque eso podría traer graves consecuencias. Pero no podía evitarlo. Antes de irse, Castle le invitó a cenar con él, con su madre y con Alexis en nochebuena y tuvo el valor de decirle que no. Ahora estaban en un buen momento en su relación y no quería estropearlo por una simple cena. Quizás para ella sólo fuera eso, una simple reunión con la familia de su novio, pero sabía que para él, la cena de navidad era muy importante, más que importante, era una tradición y por eso no le pudo decir que no. La invitación también era para Jim Beckett, pero Kate declinó la oferta diciendo que su padre no podría asistir por que ya tenía otros planes. Odiaba mentirle, pero no quería defraudarlo ni preocuparlo con sus problemas personales, como lo había estado haciendo durante todos estos años.

Pero había algo más que rondaba por su cabeza. Tenía asumido que iba a ir a la cena de nochebuena con la familia de Castle pero no tenía ni idea de lo que le iba a regalar. Seguramente él le habrá comprado algo perfecto, tal y como era él, pero su imaginación no era como la de su escritor. Tendría que recurrir al plan B, su familia. Así que cogió el móvil y marcó el número del loft de su novio.

- ¿Martha? Soy Kate.

- Kate querida, que sorpresa, ¿le ha pasado algo a Richard? – dijo un poco asustada.

- no Martha, tranquila, Castle está bien, hablé con él hace un par de horas, iba a empezar una firma de libros – le dijo para tranquilizarla un poco.

- menos mal – dijo aliviada – y dime ¿a que debo el placer de tu llamada?

- verás Martha, no se por donde empezar – y soltó un largo suspiro.

- querida, me estás preocupando ¿va todo bien con mi hijo?

- si va todo bien, pero estoy un poco preocupada. – hubo un silencio y continuó explicándose – ya sabes que Castle me ha invitado a cenar con vosotras en navidad y..

- Kate, no debes preocuparte, ya eres parte de esta familia, estamos encantadas de que vengas a cenar con nosotras y Richard parece un niño pequeño, ha decorado la casa antes de irse y todo, deberías ver el loft, parece sacado de una tienda de juguetes – dijo ella suspirando – como todos los años.

- no Martha, no es eso. Yo os agradezco mucho la invitación de verdad pero se tengo que pedirte un favor – dijo mientras se enredaba un mechón de pelo en el dedo.

- soy toda oídos querida – dijo ansiosa por saber que era lo que tenía que pedirle su nuera.

- no se que regalarle, tú conoces mejor que yo a Castle y había pensado que tal vez…

- ¿tienes planes para cenar? – preguntó Martha cortando a Kate en su discurso

- eh.. no, no tengo – dijo sin saber a que venía esa pregunta.

- bien, ven a casa cuando salgas del trabajo y charlamos tranquilamente, adiós querida – y colgó dejando a Kate con cara de circunstancia y con la boca abierta – adiós – dijo ella a la nada.

Dos horas después, Kate salió de la comisaría rumbo al Loft de su novio para tener una charla con su suegra. Tenía esperanzas de que Martha pudiera darle pistas o alguna idea de lo que podría comprarle a Castle. De camino, su móvil sonó y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara cuando vio la cara de su escritor sonriéndole en la pantalla.

- hey Castle.. ¿Cómo ha ido? – dijo risueña.

- muy muy muy aburrido – dijo bostezando - ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿algo nuevo en el caso?

- no.. estamos como al principio. Tenemos una pista pero creo que no vamos a conseguir nada con eso. Tendremos que esperar a mañana haber que consiguen los chicos – dijo suspirando – te echo de menos..

- y yo a ti, ya faltan poco días para que nos veamos, llegaré a la ciudad para la hora de la cena de nochebuena – dijo sonriendo – ¿ya te vas a casa?

- en realidad no..

- ¿sigues en la comisaría?

- no, estoy en el coche

- y a donde vas, si puede saberse claro..

- pues voy a cenar por ahí.. – dijo con una sonrisa de niña traviesa en la cara. Sabía que su novio estaba empezando a ponerse celoso, lo notaba en su respiración y le encantaba ponerlo así de nervioso, le hacía sentir poderosa.

- ¿con alguien que yo conozca? – preguntó lentamente.

- quizás – le contestó ella tanteando el terreno – ¿y tu que vas a hacer?

- en estos momentos estoy tumbado en el sofá de mi suit, con los pantalones del pijama puesto y un vaso de whisky escocés entre mis dedos.. – dijo de forma sensual.

- ¿solo llevas puestos los pantalones?.. – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- a no no no.. inspectora Beckett, si quieres saber más, antes debes responder a una pregunta – dijo y esperó a que ella accediera.

- con tu madre – dijo vencida.

- ¿Cómo dices? – dijo confundido.

- voy a cenar con tu madre, me ha invitado al loft y no he podido negarme.

- vaya, me ha costado menos de lo que esperaba convencerte – dijo sonriendo.

- llevo dos días sin verte, sin tocarte, sin besarte.. estoy demasiado necesitada – se ruborizó por la confesión que le acababa de hacer.

- ojala estuvieras aquí ahora mismo Kate, acurrucada junto a mi en el sofá rodeando con tus brazos mi torso desnudo.. – le susurró de forma sensual y ella lanzó un largo suspiro.

- creo que no has elegido el mejor momento para decirme estas cosas Castle, haber como me presento ahora donde tu madre con este…

- ¿calentón?

- si..

- me gustaría poder saciar tu necesidad..

- tendrás que compensármelo cuando llegues.. – le dijo ella.

- no hace falta que me lo digas dos veces, en cuanto llegue a la ciudad lo primero que voy a hacer es ir a tu casa y besarte como si no hubiera un mañana.

- más le vale señor Castle, si no lo hace, no me hago responsable de las consecuencias.

- que descanses Kate – dijo sonriendo

- buenas noches Castle – le devolvió la sonrisa aunque él no la pudiera ver.

Kate llegó al loft y su boca se quedó abierta durante unos minutos. no sabía si estaba en casa de su novio o en la de Santa Claus. La casa estaba completamente decorada, cada milímetro del salón. Martha no se había quedado corta al decir que parecía una tienda de juguetes. Se quedó frente al árbol mirándolo de arriba abajo, estaba tan decorado y era tan grande que podría estar en Times Squear en lugar del que habían elegido los del ayuntamiento.

Ya estaban tomando el postre. Martha era una excelente cocinera, pero cocinaba poco por pereza. La cena fue muy amena. Charlaron sobre ellos dos, sobre el trabajo de Martha, Alexis, y varios temas más. Kate le confesó que desde que su madre murió no había celebrado la navidad pero que este año, por Rick iba a ser distinto. Todo había cambiado ahora que él formaba parte de su vida. – ya es hora de crear nuevas tradiciones – fue lo que dijo. Se sirvieron una copa de vino tinto y se acomodaron en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Faltaban pocos días para la llegada del invierno, pero el frío ya se hacía notar por las calles de Nueva York.

- bien querida, cuéntame.

- bueno, como ya sabes se acerca navidad y no tengo ni idea de que voy a comprarle a Castle, y como tu le conoces mejor que yo o por lo menos has pasado muchas navidades con él y sabes sus gustos en lo que a regalos se refiere.. ¿podrías ayudarme, darme alguna idea? – y le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

- Kate – dejó la copa de vino en la mesa del salón y puso sus manos encima de las de ella – mi hijo te quiere con locura, cualquier cosa que le regales, será el mejor regalo del mundo por el simple hecho de ser tuyo. Aunque le regales un pin, él se lo pondrá todos los días, porque se lo has dado tú – dijo sincera – todo lo que venga de ti, le va a encantar.

- ya pero quiero que sea algo que le haga especial ilusión, no se, ¿un libro que quiera leer?, ¿un videojuego, quizás?, ¿un portátil?, no se Martha, estoy totalmente perdida – dijo frotándose la frente y el puente de la nariz. Se estaba empezando a estresar.

- querida, a veces, las cosas más sencillas son las más acertadas – volvió a coger la copa de vino y le dio un gran trago – creo que mi vida se acabaría si el vino no existiera – dijo mientras se levantaba a por la botella que habían dejado en la cocina - ¿quieres quedarte a dormir?, la noche a refrescado y ya es tarde, no me gusta que andes sola por la calle – dijo moviendo los brazos para darle más énfasis y dramatismo a su frase.

- tranquila Martha, llevo un arma – dijo sonriendo.

- no es suficiente, te quedarás a dormir, es mi última palabra – dijo volviendo al sofá – no tienes excusa para no quedarte, la cama está libre y tienes ropa de sobra en el armario de Richard como para pasar aquí el invierno entero – dijo dándole otro sorbo a su copa.

- es difícil decirte que no – dijo sonriendo – gracias por todo Martha – le dio un abrazo que su suegra recibió con gusto.

- oh Kate Kate Kate, no me des las gracias – dijo la mujer – y ahora me voy a dormir, que descanses querida.

- buenas noches Martha – dijo mirando como subía por las escaleras.

Kate se quedó un rato más en el salón disfrutando de otra copa de vino tapada con la manta que le regaló a Alexis cuando ésta se puso enferma y mirando fijamente el fuego

que ardía con fuerza e intensidad en la chimenea. Su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente estaba en otra parte, a cientos de kilómetros de allí, su mente estaba pensando en Castle. Lo imaginaba dormido en la cama del hotel, con la lámpara de la mesita de noche encendida, un libro en una de sus manos descansando sobre su pecho desnudo y su pelo revuelto. Él no lo sabía, pero le encantaba verle dormir. Cuando se despierta en mitad de la noche, le gusta observarle, le da tranquilidad y serenidad. Además, era la imagen más bella que había contemplado en toda su vida. Con el sonido y el ritmo de su respiración se queda dormida en cuestión de segundos, tranquila y feliz de saber que él está a su lado velando sus sueños. Con ese pensamiento en su mente, Kate se quedó dormida en el sofá.

Un olor a café recién hecho despertó a la detective. Se dio media vuelta y se tapó la cabeza con el edredón. Estaba un poco desorientada, pero al taparse con el edredón el olor de Castle impregno sus pulmones y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. Cogió la almohada de al lado, la que usa Castle cuando ella se queda a dormir con él y se abrazó a ella inhalando con fuerza el olor que desprendía. Se puso la bata de Castle y salió del dormitorio hacia la cocina. Allí estaba Martha preparando el desayuno. Se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó en el taburete de la isla.

- buenos días Martha – saludó a su suegra.

- buenos días querida, ¿un café? – le ofreció dándole la cafetera.

- si gracias, eso estaría bien – dijo cogiendo una taza de la encimera.

- ¿Qué tal as dormido?

- bien. Me quedé dormida en el sofá pero me desperté por el frío y me fue a la habitación. Esa cama es realmente cómoda – dijo mientras se servía el desayuno.

- me alegro querida. Bueno yo me voy a ir, he quedado con Alexis para ir a hacer las compras de navidad, comida, dulces. Odió estos días sólo por las comilonas. Un año comiendo en su justa medida para estar radiante para que llegue navidad y se vaya todo al traste – dijo de una forma muy dramática - ¿has pensado ya que le vas a regalar a Richard?

- pues la verdad es que tengo algunas ideas. Tus palabras me ayudaron mucho Martha, gracias – dijo sonriéndole.

- bien querida, pues te dejo sola, estás en tu casa – dijo guiándole un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

_22 de diciembre_

La mañana había sido muy productiva. Los chicos tenían varios sospechosos del casos en el que estaban trabajando y se pasó toda la mañana metida en la sala de interrogatorios. Ahora ya tenían más pistas por las que seguir y estaban más cerca de resolver el asesinato. Llegó la hora de la comida y aun no tenía noticias de Castle, se estaba empezando a preocupar, ni si quiera le había cogido el teléfono ni le había respondido a los mensajes. Se compró un sándwich en la máquina de la comisaría y se volcó en resolver el caso y así, no darle más vueltas a la cabeza. Antes de marcharse, recibió un mensaje de Castle.

_Hola amor, siento no haber dado señales de vida durante todo el día pero he estado bastante liado. No he parado ni un segundo. Te echo de menos, estoy deseando llegar a la ciudad para verte. Sólo faltan dos días y estoy ansioso. A la noche te llamo para darte las buenas noches. Un beso. Castle. _

Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Cogió su abrigo y se fue de la comisaría feliz y contenta por estar con un hombre tan maravilloso.

_24 de diciembre_

Kate esperaba nerviosa en el aeropuerto la llegada de su novio. Cada treinta segundos miraba la pantalla del móvil deseando que el tiempo fuera más deprisa. Unos brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Kate por la espalda y unos labios le susurraron al oído – ¿espera a alguien señorita? – Kate esbozó una sonrisa y echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en el hombro del escritor – a un escritor que me ha robado el corazón – dijo ella. Se dio la vuelta, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercó sus labios a los de él. – y ese escritor, ¿es guapo? – dijo él rozando sus labios – calla y bésame – le pidió ella. Castle pegó sus labios a los de ella y la besó lentamente, con ternura, saboreando cada centímetro de su boca. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos – te he echado de menos Kate – y volvió a besarla.

Llegaron al loft de Castle agarrados de las manos, dedicándose miradas y caricias. Alexis y Martha los recibieron con besos, abrazos y una copa de vino para cada uno. La mesa ya estaba colocada y la comida esperaba en los platos a los comensales. – Martha la mesa está preciosa – dijo Kate alabando a su suegra – si madre, cada año te superas más – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La cena fue maravillosa. Todos contaron anécdotas de otras navidades, Castle les contó lo que había hecho en su viaje a Miami y Kate les puso al día de los dos casos que habían tenido durante la ausencia del escritor. Cuando terminaron con el postre llegó el gran momento de la noche, repartir los regalos. Se repartieron los regalos entre ellos tres a petición de Martha que quiso dejar que la pareja fueran los últimos en darse los regalos. Kate se sorprendió cuando recibió los regalos de Martha y Alexis – ahora eres de la familia Kate, feliz navidad – le dijo su suegra al darle los regalos – muchas gracias chicas, no tenías que haberos molestado de verdad – dijo Kate emocionada – es una tontería, pero la abuela y yo lo vimos y pensamos en ti – se explicó Alexis. La detective abrió con cuidado el papel de uno de los regalos, era un fular de seda color turquesa y el otro era una cazadora de cuero marrón oscura – vaya, son geniales – y las abrazó.

- bueno nosotras nos vamos para que os deis los regalos en la intimidad – anunció Martha.

- no es necesario – dijo Kate al instante – además, yo también tengo regalos para vosotras – dijo sacando dos regalos de una bolsa. Martha abrió primero el suyo, era el perfume que solía llevar ella – el otro día dijiste que se te estaba acabando y bueno… - dijo algo avergonzada.

- es maravilloso Kate, muchas gracias – la abrazó con cariño – me has ahorrado un viaje a la perfumería querida – luego fue el turno de Alexis. Terminó de quitar el envoltorio y se encontró con una caja tallada en madera, era preciosa. La abrió y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Dos entradas para ver el musical con el que llevaba semanas dando la Lata a su padre.

- Kate, esto es.. es.. genial – gritó de alegría y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla – muchas gracias Kate, de verdad. Pero ¿dos? – preguntó sin comprender – mi padre jamás querrá venir conmigo.

- bueno, también puedes invitar a Max – dijo sonriendo, aunque la cara de Castle no reflejaba la misma alegría – Castle, relájate sólo es un musical – le susurró al ver su gesto.

- a si, y hablando de Max, me voy porque me debe de estar esperando – anunció Alexis – papa, me voy con Max a patinar, la abuela me acompaña hasta allí – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla para despedirse.

- espera, ¿os vais las dos?

- si querido – dijo su madre mientras se ponía los guantes de cuero. Le hizo un gesto a su hijo para que se acercara a la puerta y le susurró – unos amigos hacen una fiesta en su casa y me quedaré allí hasta tarde.

- madre por dios..

- oh Richard ya somos mayorcitos

- unos mas que otros – se llevó una colleja por parte de su madre y Kate no pudo más que reírse ante la escena – de acuerdo madre, gracias por el aviso – dijo sonriendo – y tu..

- voy con Max y unos amigos de la universidad a patinar, luego me quedaré en casa de una amiga a dormir, vive cerca.

- como que una amiga.. Alexis.. – dijo poco convencido.

- no te preocupes papa, soy muy responsable y si tengo algún problema, te llamo.

- dormiré con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

Se despidió de ambas y se dirigió hacia a la sala donde Kate la esperaba junto a la chimenea con una copa de champán en la mano.

- hace una noche preciosa – dijo ella observando el fuego – es perfecta – y abrazó a su novio que la recibió con alegría.

- tu eres perfecta Kate. Todavía tengo que darte mi regalo – dijo en un susurro.

- ya, eso.. mira Castle yo..

- Kate si no me has comprado nada no me importa, te conozco y se que esto no es lo tuyo – dijo sentándose junto a ella en el sofá – he pasado contigo cinco navidades, y estas son las primeras que te veo celebrar.

- te has dado cuenta de eso.. – dijo cabizbaja – mira Castle..

- aunque creas que no hago nada durante la mayor parte del tiempo, mi trabajo es observarte y gracias a eso, he conseguido conocerte. Es por tu madre, y lo entiendo, por eso pensé que no accederías a pasar aquí las navidades, y no sabes como me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí, no sabes cuanto. Por eso, si no hay regalo, no me importa. Mi mayor regalo es tener aquí conmigo hoy, celebrando la navidad con mi familia.

- Castle, eso es muy bonito – dijo mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla – sabes que por mucho dinero que tengas, por muchas cosas que puedas comprarme o regalarme, quererte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Tú has sido y siempre serás mi salvador Castle y te estaré eternamente agradecida por sacarme del agujero en el que estaba metida.

- te quiero Kate – dijo mientras juntaba su frente a la de ella – te quiero, te quiero.. y jamás me cansaré de decirlo.

- ni yo de oírlo, me encanta oírlo desde la primera vez que lo escuché salir de tus labios. Fue como una descarga eléctrica que me despertó de mi pesadilla – dijo esbozando una sonrisa – te quiero Rick, pero..

- ¿pero?, ¿hay un pero? – se echó hacia atrás separando sus frentes asustado.

- en navidad, con quererte no es suficiente Castle, por eso.. – dijo levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a su bolso – tengo un regalo para ti – dijo alzando un paquete.

- detective Beckett, eres totalmente sorprendente – dijo sonriente.

- ábrelo – dijo sentándose otra vez a su lado. Rick le hizo casi y comenzó a quitar el papel que envolvía el regalo. Una caja de terciopelo azul caía sobre sus manos. Él la miró atónito – no es un anillo – dijo riendo. Cuando Castle abrió la caja, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el contenido. dentro de la caja había un llavero de oro blanco con forma de placa de policía. Era idéntica a la placa de Kate, con el número y todo. - ¿te gusta?

- es perfecta Kate, muchas gracias – casi no podía hablar de la emoción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

- dale la vuelta – le pidió ella. Detrás de la placa se podía leer la palabra "always".

- siempre – dijo Castle en un susurro.

- siempre – se fundieron en un beso que duró varios minutos.

- pero, ya tengo donde llevar las llaves del ferrari – dijo sonriendo tratando de controlar el llanto que se avecinaba.

- verás Castle.. ese es mi segundo regalo..

- ¿un ferrari? – preguntó asustado

- no, mi economía no daba para tanto – dijo riendo – vivamos juntos Castle.

- Kate..

- es mi segundo regalo. El llavero es para que coloques las llaves de nuestra casa.

- ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? – ya no podía contener las lágrimas que le recorrían ambas mejillas como si fuera una catarata.

- no he estado más segura en toda mi vida Castle. Te quiero y tu a mí, y estos días que has estado fuera han sido una tortura. Me quedé a dormir aquí una noche y al despertarme y oler tu aroma dije que eso era lo que quería sentir todas las mañanas de mi vida, a ti.

- no sabes lo feliz que me estas haciendo en estos momentos Kate, tenía miedo de pedírtelo por si íbamos demasiado deprisa pero..

- ¿eso es un si? – preguntó contagiada por las lágrima de su novio.

- si Kate, claro que si – dijo alegre – quiero despertarme todas las mañana junto a ti el resto de mi existencia – y se besaron mientras el fuego seguía ardiendo frente a ellos. – ahora toca mi regalo..

- ya me lo darás mañana – y volvió a besarle con pasión mientras le cogía de la mano para llevarle hacia la habitación donde hicieron el amor dedicándose besos y caricias llenas de ternura, cariño y amor.


	12. Chapter 12

**como tengo mono de Caskett seguimos con un nuevo capítulo. espero que os guste ;) **

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana, la casa estaba en completo silencio. Tan solo se oían de fondo los ruidos de la ciudad que nunca duerme, ambulancias, camiones de basura, lo normal a esas horas de la madrugada. Castle se sentó en su butaca del salón, encendió una lámpara, se puso el portátil en las piernas y comenzó a escribir. Estaba inspirado, su musa le había inspirado durante dos horas aquella noche.

Kate se removió inquieta en la cama, estaba empezando a tener un poco de frío. Estiró uno de sus brazos hacia el lado donde debería estar descansando su escritor, pero la cama estaba fría. Miró el reloj de la mesilla, las 3:45am, todavía faltaban unas horas para levantarse. Se puso su bata de seda y salió del dormitorio.

Castle estaba totalmente concentrado en su tarea. Sus dedos se movían con rapidez sobre el teclado del portátil. Unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros haciendo que saltará asustado en el sillón.

- lo siento, no pretendía asustarte – dijo una soñolienta Kate mientras rodeaba el sillón – ¿escribiendo a estas horas? – un bostezó que duró varios segundos salió de su boca.

- la inspiración no tiene horarios, como los asesinos – dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla - ¿te he despertado?

- no, tenía frío y cuando he querido acurrucarme en tus brazos para que me des calor, no estabas – dijo mientras le quitaba el portátil de las manos.

- pero.. esta..ba – dijo tartamudeando – kate.. – dijo suspirando.

- había pensado que ya que estamos despiertos… - se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo del escritor y empezó a besarle el cuello y a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa del pijama de seda negro – pero vamos, que si prefieres escribir, lo dejamos para otro día.

- Kate, sabes que me vuelves loco – rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos ya desnudos – ¿a que se deben estos ataques de felina de hoy?, normalmente soy yo el que los empieza – dijo mientras un gemido le salía de los labios al sentir los labios de Kate besarle el pecho desnudo.

- ¿qué pasa Castle, no quieres? – acercó sus labios a su lóbulo y lo mordisqueó con suavidad lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera de arriba abajo el cuerpo del escritor – es una noche de celebración Castle, te espero en la cama – dijo mientras se desataba la bata dejándola caer al suelo bajo la atenta mirada de Castle.

- voy en treinta segundo – dijo levantándose de un salto. Guardo lo que había escrito, apagó el portátil y fue corriendo a la habitación donde Kate ya le esperaba completamente desnuda tumbada encima de la cama, mordiéndose el labio inferior al observar a su novio en el umbral de la puerta ya en calzoncillos. – ven aquí chico escritor – dijo sugerente mientras gateaba por encima de la cama yendo lentamente hacia los pies de la cama. Castle la observaba atónito y excitado. Tuvo que concentrarse para no terminar antes de tiempo. Era una diosa, eso estaba claro, le volvía loco, eso también estaba claro y la amaba con locura.

Kate preparaba el desayuno mientras Castle se duchaba. Estaba nerviosa porque ese día iban a decirles a todos que se iban a vivir juntos, Martha y Alexis incluidas y no sabía como iban a reaccionar ante la noticia. Sus amigos se iban a alegrar por ellos, pero la familia de Castle era otra cosa. Alexis vivía en la universidad y no había problema pero Martha era caso a parte. Habían pasado nueve días desde que Kate le había pedido a Castle que vivieran juntos y habían decidido dar la noticia cuando decidieran juntos donde iban a vivir. A Kate le costó mucho decidir porque no quería dejar la casa que tanto le había costado encontrar y decorar después de que su otra casa saltara por los aires, pero Castle terminó convenciéndola de que vivieran en el loft y ella alquilaría su piso.

Estaban en la acera de la calle del piso de Kate metiendo las maletas en el coche del escritor.

- ¿cuantas cosas puede llegar a tener una mujer en su armario? – dijo mientras intentaba meter las maletas en el maletero. – no me van a entrar todas en el coche – se quejó.

- y esto es sólo la mitad, faltan mis libros, los discos, las fotos.. – empezó a enumerar.

- tendré que hacer limpieza en casa, no se donde vamos a meter todo esto – dijo señalando las maletas llenas de ropa.

- también podríamos comprar un armario más grande, en tu casa hay una habitación que usas para los "juegos", podríamos usarla de vestidor – ofreció.

- ¿Qué? – dijo en un grito ahogado - ¿Cómo has dicho? – dejó de meter las maletas en el coche y se acercó hacia ella – haber si lo he entendido, ¿pretendes que me deshaga de mi sala de juegos?

- si Castle, lo has entendido perfectamente – le dio un beso en los labios mientras le acariciaba la cara con sus manos.

- Kate – tragó de una forma dramática – tus bromas no son divertidas.

- no es una broma Castle, lo estoy diciendo totalmente en serio – le miró a los ojos levantando una ceja – vamos Castle es sólo una habitación.

- no Kate, no es sólo una Habitación – enfatizó la palabra sólo – es LA habitación, mi habitación, donde desconecto después de..

- ¿de que? ¿De un duro día de trabajo? – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- pues si.

- claro Castle, porque sentarse en una silla durante todo el día delante de un portátil imaginando escenas de sexo y crímenes sangrientos es super agotador – seguía de brazos cruzados mirando a Castle con la ceja levantada.

- ¿un vestidor eh? – siguió metiendo las maletas en el coche – llamaré al contratista hoy mismo para que nos haga un presupuesto.

- buen chico – dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso.

Llegaron al loft de Castle con todas las maletas y llamaron a la puerta. Martha abrió con una copa de vino en la mano y se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par al ver la estampa.

- ya iba siendo hora – movía las manos de forma dramática mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

- madre, una ayudita no nos vendría mal – pidió Castle.

- Kate querida, bienvenida a la familia – dijo cogiendo una de las maletas que llevaba en las manos – pensaba que este cafre no te lo iba a pedir nunca – dijo dándole dos besos a su nuera.

- y no lo ha hecho – dijo sonriendo – se lo pedí yo.

- Richard Castle, ¿no te da vergüenza? – le echó la bronca

- madre, se lo iba a pedir, pero se adelantó, no tengo la culpa – se excusó.

- no sabes la alegría que me da que viváis juntos – dijo sirviéndose otra copa de vino – esto es motivo de celebración – sacó dos copas más.

- de verdad no te importa que vivamos aquí, madre – preguntó Castle cogiendo la copa que le ofreció Martha.

- de ninguna manera Richard – dijo abrazando nuevamente a Kate – esto es magnífico.

Alexis llegó a casa y cuando se enteró de la noticia abrazó a Kate y a su padre, les dio la enhorabuena y se sentaron en la mesa para comenzar la comida.

- ahora yo tengo una noticia que daros – anunció Martha – como sabéis mi estudio no está en su mejor momento.

- vaya Martha, no tenía ni idea – dijo Kate apretando su mano mostrándole su apoyo.

- no importa querida, ya lo estoy asumiendo poco a poco. La cuestión es que me ha salido algo nuevo.

- en serio madre, eso es magnífico. ¿de que se trata? Y lo más importante, ¿Cuánto me va a costar? – le dio un trago a su copa esperando la respuesta de su madre pero en vez de eso recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de Kate.

- tranquilo hijo, no te va a costar nada.

- eso me deja más tranquilo – dijo aliviado.

- de que proyecto se trata Martha – se interesó Kate.

- una gira – gritó emocionada.

- ¿Qué?, abuela eso es genial – grito contenta y emocionada también.

- Martha, felicidades - Kate le dio dos besos.

- madre, es genial me siento orgulloso de ti – levantó la copa para brindar – por Martha Rogerds, siempre estupenda – dijo con una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

- ¿y cuando te marchas? – preguntó Alexis

- en una semana, así que tenéis el piso para vosotros tortolitos – dijo mirando pícara a la pareja – aprovechad mientras podáis.

Después de dos días de mudanza, Kate por fin estaba instalada en el loft de Castle. De momento sus cosas estaban en la sala de "juegos" del escritor pero todavía tendrían que esperar varios días hasta que el vestidor estuviera construido. Kate llevaba varios días distraída, no se le veía muy feliz y eso preocupaba a Castle. Estaban metidos en la cama leyendo cada uno un libro y Kate lanzó un suspiro que llamó la atención del escritor.

- Kate, ¿va todo bien? – preguntó cerrando el libro.

- si Castle, todo bien – esbozó una sonrisa poco sincera que no pasó desapercibida para él.

- vamos Kate, te conozco y se que hay algo que no va bien – lanzó un suspiro – te preocupa algo, ¿Qué pasa?

- no es nada Castle, de verdad. Vamos a dormir que mañana hay que ir a trabajar – le dio un beso rápido, apagó la luz de su mesilla y se tumbó dándole la espalda al escritor – buenas noches Castle.

- buenas noches Kate – se dio por vencido. Sabía que no iba a conseguir nada esa noche, Kate era demasiado cabezota a veces.

Pasaron los días y Kate seguía estando ausente. Casi no hablaba durante los casos y su relación con Castle en la comisaría era diferente. Ya no había bromas, casi no le dirigía la palabra y cuando llegaban a casa casi no hablaban. Castle ya no sabía que hacer para que el humor de Kate cambiara. Llevaban prácticamente desde que ella se había instalado en el loft sin tocarse y los besos eran escasos por no decir inexistentes. Castle no sabía que hacer, no tenía con quien hablar, su madre y Alexis no estaban y no podía ir con el chisme a Lanie. Cogió el móvil y llamó a los únicos que podrían ayudarle.

- Castle, ¿que demonios pasa? – dijo Espósito sentándose en uno de los taburetes del Old Hunt – me has dejado preocupado con tu llamada.

- prefiero esperar a que venga Ryan – dijo Castle mientras daba un trago a su Whisky.

- puedes empezar ya, Ryan no va a venir, está fuera de la ciudad con Jenny.

- es Beckett, me tiene preocupado, tu que la conoces más quizás podrías tener alguna idea de lo que le pasa – se sinceró con él.

- tío, es evidente que las cosas no van bien, ya no estáis como siempre en el trabajo, ¿Qué le has hecho? – alzó la mano al camarero para pedirle una cerveza para él.

- yo no le he hecho nada Javi, nos fuimos a vivir juntos hace apenas una semana y desde entonces las cosas se han torcido, no se, quizás nos hemos precipitado.

- si ella te lo pidió es que era el momento.

- no se, quizás pensó que estaba preparada pero en realidad no lo estaba – se bebió de trago lo que le quedaba en el vaso y levantó la mano para pedir otro.

- tiene que haber alguna otra razón para que esté así, ¿le has preguntado?

- no dejo de hacerlo, todos los días, pero siempre me dice que no le pasa nada, que está bien.

- no lo se Castle, no se que puede pasarle – le dio un sorbo a su cerveza – llámale a su padre quizás el sepa algo.

- a su padre… claro Espósito eso es, como he estado tan ciego – dejó unos billetes en la mesa y se levantó de la mesa – gracias Javi – dijo mientras se alejaba.

- de nada tío – se terminó la cerveza – no se por qué, pero de nada – dijo a la nada.

Castle entró en el loft y buscó a Kate por toda la casa pero ella no estaba. La llamó al móvil y empezó a sonar en la habitación. Fue hacia allí pero ella tampoco estaba. Llamó a la comisaría por si aun estaba allí, pero ya hacía rato que se había ido. Una idea pasó por la mente del escritor, subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, abrió una puerta y siguió subiendo hacia la azotea y allí estaba, mirando hacia la ciudad teñida de blanco por la nieve que había caído durante los días de navidad. Su pelo se movía al compás del viento y pudo ver como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla antes de caer al suelo. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

- la ciudad está preciosa hoy – dijo él contemplando la estampa que ella estaba mirando.

- Castle.. – su voz sonaba ronca, señal de que había estado llorando.

- shhh, no digas nada. No tienes que hablar de eso, si no quieres – quería darle tiempo, dejar que ella marcara el ritmo de la conversación, sin presiones – si quieres me voy abajo – se soltó de ella con intención de irse pero las manos de Kate sujetaron las suyas impidiendo que se moviera y colocándolo en la misma posición en la que estaba.

- no, quédate – susurró ella – quédate así, abrazado a mi. Es lo único que necesito ahora – se quedaron así durante varios minutos, en silencio, contemplando la ciudad. – lo siento mucho Castle, yo.. siento haberme comportado así, son días complicados – se sinceró con el escritor – pensaba que iba a poder sobrellevarlo, pero no ha sido así.

- no estás sola en esto Kate, estoy aquí contigo. Ahora me tienes a tu lado, no tienes porqué pasar por esto sola, ya lo sabes.

- lo se Castle, es solo que – se dio la vuelta quedándose frente a él – llevo muchos años pasando por esto sola – Castle le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos – tengo miedo Castle, no quiero estropear esto que tenemos, nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, me ha costado a mí y no quiero volver hacia atrás.

- Kate, tus miedo son ahora mis miedos. No me gusta verte así – le miró con ternura – vamos a afrontar esto juntos, como lo hacemos todo Kate. Juntos, siempre.

- siempre – dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos y esbozando una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- vamos abajo que empieza a hacer frío – la abrazó con fuerza y Kate besó sus labios como hacía días que no lo hacía – no sabes como necesitaba tus labios – le dijo en un susurro.

- perdóname Castle, siento haberlo pagado contigo – dijo mientras pegaba su frente a la de él.

- no tengo nada que perdonarte. Vamos que te preparo una taza de chocolate caliente – la cogió de la mano y juntos bajaron al salón.

Ambos estaban en la cama abrazados disfrutando de las caricias del otro. Había sido un día largo por el caso que tenían entre manos. Se acercaba el día que tanto temía Kate, y eso se notaba en el ambiente. Castle hacía todo lo posible por cuidar de su novia, la abrazaba constantemente ofreciéndole su apoyo y demostrándole el amor que sentía por ella, haciéndole saber que no estaba sola.

- ¿me acompañarás mañana? – preguntó ella.

- por supuesto – fue lo único que contesto. La apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos y acarició con dulzura su cuerpo para que conciliara el sueño.

- gracias por ser como eres Rick – su voz sonaba muy baja. Estaba a pocos segundos de dormirse.

- duérmete Kate – le susurró mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Después de darse una ducha, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros, un jersey negro de cuello vuelto y se puso los complementos que no podían faltar nunca para comenzar el día. Fue hacia el joyero de la habitación, y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, se puso el reloj de su padre y el collar con el anillo de su madre. Se miró al espejo, se apoyó con las manos en el mueble y lanzó un largo suspiro. – tu puedes Kate – se dijo a sí misma. Salió del dormitorio y se dirigió hacia el salón donde Castle la esperaba con una taza de café en una mano y su abrigo en la otra – ¿lista? – le preguntó con ternura – nunca lo estaré – le respondió antes de beberse el café – pero no tengo otro remedio – le dio un rápido beso y juntos salieron del loft camino hacia el cementerio.

El día había amanecido soleado aunque un aire frío soplaba con fuerza haciendo que el día fuera más gris de lo que ya era para Kate. Llegaron al cementerio y Jim Beckett ya estaba esperándolos frente a la entrada.

- hola Katie – la saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- hola papa – se lanzó a sus brazos dejando escapar las primer lágrimas de la mañana.

- Jim – saludó Castle ofreciéndole la mano.

- hola Rick, gracias por venir, significa mucho para ella – dijo su suegro – y para mí.

- es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella en un día como hoy – entrelazó su mano con la de Kate y comenzaron a andar.

Cuando llegaron a la lápida de Johanna Beckett, las lágrimas de Kate caían con fuerza por su rostro y por el de Jim, aunque se esforzara para que no fuera así. Castle se quedó en la parte de atrás quedando en un segundo plano, pero las manos de Kate empezaron a buscar las manos de él y Castle no se lo negó. La agarró con fuerza mostrándole apoyo y ella lo atrajo hacia delante para que se colocara junto a él.

- mamá, ya conoces a Castle, te he hablado muchas veces de él – dijo sonriendo pero triste – estamos viviendo juntos, me hace muy feliz mamá – y comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Castle reaccionó enseguida pasando su brazo por su espalda intentando consolarla.

- te habría caído bien Johanna – continuó Jim – es un buen hombre – miró a Castle asintiendo.

- gracias a él, por fin se quién es el culpable de que tu no estés aquí – no pudo seguir hablando.

- me hubiera encantado conocerte, Johanna. Sólo escucho cosas buenas de ti y conociendo a Kate, se que fuiste una buena madre y una gran esposa.

- te quiero mamá – depositó una rosa roja encima de la lápida de su madre. Miró a Castle y después de asentir con la cabeza, se fueron del cementerio.

Fuera del cementario Alexis y Martha esperaban a que salieran para darle apoyo a la familia en esos momentos tan difíciles. Kate las vio y fue hacia ellas para darles las gracias por estar ahí. Castle se quedó a solas con Jim y éste aprovechó para charlar.

- Rick, no voy a vivir lo suficiente para agradecerte lo que haces por mi hija.

- Jim no tienes que agradecerme nada, la quiero, no puedo remediarlo. Es verla sufrir y me sale la vena protectora.

- no me refiero solo a hoy – Castle le miró sin comprender – adoro a mi hija, pero tu y yo sabemos que no es una mujer fácil de complacer. Tiene sus problemas..

- si bueno, como todos. Pero eso la hace más especial – dijo sonriendo.

- se nota que la quieres, y el que piense lo contrario o está ciego o celoso por lo que tenéis.

- pienso pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, si me lo permite claro.

- me alegra oírlo. No creo que encuentre a un hombre mejor que tú. Se que está en buenas manos.

- bueno, creo que ella sabe cuidarse sola.

- ya lo creo, no todos están a su altura, pero tú si – lo abrazó de nuevo y se dirigieron hacia las chicas. Kate lo recibió con un tierno beso en los labios y luego se abrazó a él.

- ¿de que hablabais? – preguntó Kate ahora que estaban un poco alejados del grupo.

- tu padre nos daba su bendición – dijo sonriendo - ¿Cómo estas?

- sabiendo que estás a mi lado, mucho mejor. No creo que hubiera podido venir aquí hoy si no llegas a estar conmigo – dijo sincera.

- pues aquí me tendrás siempre.

- si, siempre. – sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa. Con una simple palabra se decían todo, no hacía falta más.

El 9 de enero del 2013, se cumplían 14 años desde que su madre murió. Pero era la primera vez que conseguía que ese día fuera feliz, se sentía feliz. Tenía al hombre que amaba a su lado y una familia que la quería y la apoyaba en los peores momentos de su vida. Allí en el cementerio, miró hacia atrás y por fin pudo despedirse de su madre, sintiendo que no la había defraudado. Había conseguido cerrar su caso y su madre podría descansar en paz sabiendo que ella era feliz, que su padre era un hombre nuevo y feliz. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que por fin iba a poder comenzar una nueva vida.


	13. Chapter 13

**seguimos con un nuevo capítulo. espero que os guste. gracias por las reviews ;)**

* * *

**Una noche para recordar**

Por fin las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad. El loft de Castle llevaba dos semanas patas arriba por la mudanza pero entre los dos habían conseguido que el orden volviera a la casa. El vestido estaba terminado y la ropa ya estaba colocada, las fotos y los CDs colocados en su sitio, sólo faltaba hacer hueco para los libros de Kate y ya todo estaría en su sitio y podrían decir por fin, que tenían un hogar.

Kate se había ido a la comisaría y Castle aprovechó para hacer hueco por la casa para colocar los libros de Kate. Se sorprendió de la cantidad de libros que podía llegar a tener su musa, sin duda era perfecta para él. Mientras sacaba los libros de las cajas vio que mucho de ellos ya los tenía él y eso le hizo sonreír porque tenían en común más de lo que el pensaba. Ya había desempaquetado todas las cajas y había colocado los libros en las estanterías que había colocado en su habitación, en el lugar vació que había dejado el armario que habían quitado. Cuando colocó el último, cayó en la cuenta de algo - ¿y mis libros? – dijo en alto. Buscó por toda la casa en busca de alguna caja que se le hubiera extraviado y ahí la encontró, en su despacho encima del escritorio. Encima de la caja había una hoja blanca escrita a mano, era la letra de Kate. Castle la cogió y después de sentarse en su silla, comenzó a leer.

_¿Pensabas que no me iba a traer tus libros?, seguro que los has estado buscando, y seguro que te has puesto nervioso cuando no los has visto. _"que bien me conoce" _ya sabes que estos libros tienen un significado muy especial para mi, y aunque tu ya los tengas quiero tenerlos cerca porque son una parte de mi. _

Castle dobló la nota y la guardó en uno de los cajones del escritorio, abrió la caja y comenzó a sacar los libros. Los tenía todos, los 30. sin duda era la mujer perfecta. Los fue colocando uno por uno en la estantería de su habitación y entonces se acordó de la conversación que tuvo con Kate en el avión en su viaje a París.

_- hace muchos años fui a una de tus firmas. _

_- vaya..Kate Beckett haciendo cola como una adolescente para que le firmara un libro.. extraordinario._

_- solo fue una vez. _

_- eso quiere decir que ya nos conocíamos y yo no me acuerdo – dijo algo más triste - ¿y que pasó?, ¿Cómo fue? – le preguntó emocionado._

_- tendrás que hacer memoria Castle.. _

_- oh vamos Kate. Han pasado cuantos.. ¿10 años? – preguntó ansioso._

_- 13 para ser exactos – dijo sonriendo al ver su cara de desesperación._

_- ¡13! – gritó él – no sabes la rabia que me da no acordarme – dijo triste – pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que me fijé en tus ojos, porque fue lo primero en lo que me fijé cuando te presentaste en la presentación del último libro de Derrick Storm._

_- si, así es. Hiciste un comentario sobre eso que consiguió que me pusiera colorada – dijo sonriendo al recordarlo. _

_- ¿Qué te puse en la dedicatoria? Espero que nada fuera de lugar, conociéndome, hace 13 años pude poner cualquier burrada. No sería la primera vez – dijo el escritor con una sonrisa de medio lado recordando viejos tiempo._

_- cuando consigas recordar ese día – dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios – te lo digo._

Volvió a sacar los libros de la estantería y los abrió uno por uno buscando la dedicatoria que le escribió a Kate hace ya tantos años y por fin la encontró. Durante unos segundos pensó si sería buena idea leerla. Sopesó los pros y los contras y como claramente ganaban los contras, decidió leerla. – me gusta vivir al límite – dijo con una risa maliciosa. _"para Kate, que me acaba de regalar la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto jamás". _Cerró la tapa del libro con fuerza y el pequeño viento que causó hizo que su flequillo se elevara – ya me acuerdo – gritó.

* * *

Kate llegaba a casa muy cansada después de haber pasado la mayor parte del tiempo mirando la pantalla del ordenador haciendo informes. El día había sido muy aburrido, no hay caso, no ha acción, no hay movimiento, conclusión, hay aburrimiento y papeleo. Tenía ganas de llegar a casa, quitarse los zapatos y tirarse en el sofá. Con un poco de suerte, la película que su novio elegiría para esa noche, sería lo bastante aburrida como para incordiar al escritor con besos y caricias. Le apasionaba molestarle mientras él veía una película que le gustaba, a él le ponía de los nervios que ella hiciera eso, pero al final siempre cedía y terminaban haciendo el amor en el sofá, en el suelo, incluso en la encimera de la cocina. Con esa idea en la mente entró en casa con una sonrisa radiante en la cara que se le borró de inmediato convirtiéndose en una mueca de asombro.

La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras y unas velas colocadas en el suelo haciendo un camino la guiaban hasta la habitación donde Castle la esperaba con una cubitera con champán unas fresas y un bote de nata.

- ¿celebramos algo? – dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta observando a su novio desnudo de cintura para arriba.

- detective Beckett, bienvenida a casa – dijo metiéndose una fresa en la boca.

- si llego a saber que me ibas a recibir así, me hubiera venido antes a vivir contigo – seguía sin moverse de la puerta - ¿Qué celebramos?

- acércate – le pidió el escritor – y te lo cuento. Kate dejó los zapatos en el suelo y se iba quitando la ropa a medida que se acercaba a la cama. Ya solo con la ropa interior, gateo por la cama y se colocó a horcajadas sobre Castle y le dio un beso – te he echado de menos – dijo entre sus labios.

- me moría de ganas de darte un beso, los días se me hacen eternos cuando no vienes a la comisaría – y volvió a besa sus labios – dime, ¿y todo esto?

- ya me acuerdo Kate – ella se separó unos milímetros de sus labios y esbozó una sonrisa.

- sabía que no ibas a poder aguantar todo el día Castle sin buscar el libro – volvió a juntar sus labios.

- ¿te gustó la dedicatoria? – acarició su piel con sus manos y la atrajo hacia él.

- me pasé la noche en vela, sonriendo como una niña en navidad.

- y yo me pasé toda la noche pensando en ti, en tus ojos verdes, en tu sonrisa, tu piel, tus labios, me hubiese encantado probar tus labios.

- y ahora que ya lo has hecho ¿es tal y como lo imaginabas?

- no, es mucho mejor – la tumbó en la cama y se colocó encima de ella – recuerdo cada segundo de nuestra conversación, llevabas unos vaqueros desgastados y un jersey fino de color azul oscuro, pero tenía el pelo más corto y muy oscuro, estabas preciosa. No podía apartar la mirada de tus ojos, me hipnotizaron y tu sonrisa…

- llevabas unos vaqueros muy ajustados y una camisa azul clara con varios botones desabrochados. Tu pelo era más largo y llevabas barba de dos días, estabas tan sexy – recordó mientras se mordía el labio inferior – no sabes como deseaba besarte en aquel instante, y tu voz, las piernas me temblaron al escucharla.

- que tonto fui al no decirte nada aquel día – acarició su rostro con su mano.

- que tonta fui por no volver a ir a alguna de tus firmas – rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo. Pero la magia se rompió cuando sonó un ruido procedente del estómago de la detective.

- ¿tienes hambre? – preguntó acariciándole la tripa.

- si.. de ti – dijo lujuriosa – ya habrá tiempo para cenar más tarde – no dejaba de besarlo.

- Kate, Kate, Kate.. ya habrá tiempo para esto más tarde, mañana es sábado y podemos pasarnos toda la noche y todo el día en la cama, ahora hay que cenar.

- cuando te pones en plan papito, no te soporto – dijo levantándose de la cama – para que me has hecho quitarme la ropa entonces – dijo poniéndose el pijama.

- no había pensado en la cena, fallo mío.

- bueno te perdono si me prometes que el postre lo comemos en la cama – dijo cogiendo una fresa.

- eso está hecho – sonrió feliz y agarrados de la mano fueron hacia la cocina.

Después de cenar, a Kate se le escapó un bostezo y Castle sonrió con ternura. Mientras él recogía la cocina Kate se tumbó en el sofá y puso la tele mientras esperaba a que terminara con la tarea. Cuando terminó, Castle se sentó en el sofá bajo las piernas de Kate y comenzó a masajear sus pies.

- ¿estas muy cansada? – preguntó al ver que volvía a bostezar.

- si, se nota que es viernes, estoy muerta – dijo soltando un pequeño gemido causado por el masaje que el escritor le estaba dando – eres un genio con las manos Richard Castle – dijo mirándolo con lujuria.

- y no solo con los masajes – dijo sugerente.

- tu ego me está tapando la tele Castle…

- golpe bajo – siguieron así durante un rato mientras veían una serie policíaca en la televisión y Castle, sin venir a cuento comenzó a sonreír.

- ¿y esa sonrisa? – quiso saber al ver la cara de bobo que se le había quedado al escritor que miraba hacia un punto fijo de la sala.

- ¿Qué? – salió de sus pensamiento y prestó atención a lo que le estaba diciendo Kate.

- te has ido de esta sala durante un rato y no dejabas de sonreír con cara de bobo, ¿en que pensabas?, y si es alguna escena obscena no quiero saberlo – le advirtió.

- estaba pensando en el día en el que casi me declaro..

- ¿cuando me dispararon?

- no, la primera vez que quise declararme, pero no me atreví a hacerlo.

- ¿la noche del Old Hunt? – Castle puso cara de asombro – cariño, solo te faltó besarme, se te notaba demasiado.

- ¿y por que no me dijiste nada?

- por aquel entonces tu estabas con Gina y yo con Josh, no lo ví apropiado. - ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?, declararte digo.

- por esa misma razón, fui un estúpido.

* * *

_Hace tres años_

_Habían conseguido encerrar al asesino que había matado a cuatro mujeres en apenas tres días y lo estaban celebrando por todo lo alto en el Old Hunt, que ya pertenecía a Castle. La bebida no faltaba, y todos estaban brindando y celebrando con alegría su victoria en este caso tan difícil. Castle llevaba semanas pensando en decirle a Kate lo que sentía por ella, pero ella estaba con Josh, no sentía lo mismo por él y eso le frenaba. Los chicos ya se empezaban a ir y se quedaron prácticamente solos en el bar. _

_- Castle, gracias por tu ayuda, sin ti no hubiéramos resuelto el caso._

_- vaya Beckett, eso es mucho viniendo de ti._

_- ya bueno, no te acostumbres._

_- que quieres que te diga Beckett, uno se acostumbra a lo bueno._

_- creo que ésta será la última vez que confiese algo así, así que ya puedes guardarlo en tu memoria, porque no se va a repetir._

_- tranquila, que lo haré._

_- será mejor que me marche, mañana hay que volver a trabajar._

_- deja que te acompañe a casa, me quedaré más tranquilo._

_- y si vienen a atracarnos ¿me protegerás?_

_- desde luego, no lo dudes._

_- con que, ¿con tu basto arsenal de ingenio mordaz?_

_- vaya, si la detective Beckett tiene sentido del humor_

_- muy gracioso – refunfuñó sabiendo que había perdido esa batalla - ¿nos vamos?_

_- después de ti – dijo señalando la puerta. Salieron y fueron dando un paseo hasta el apartamento de Kate que estaba a pocas manzanas de allí. – y dime, ¿Qué tal van las cosas con el motorista?._

_- se llama Josh, Castle. Y bueno, la cosa va…_

_- ¿sólo va?_

_- pasa mucho tiempo fuera, pero estamos bien. ¿y tu con Gina?_

_- Gina y yo no estamos en nuestro mejor momento, creo que esta historia ha llegado a su fin._

_- lo siento Castle, no tenía ni idea._

_- no mientas Kate, todo el mundo lo sabe, salimos en las revistas, en la tele, mi vida se está convirtiendo en un circo y a mi me ha tocado ser el payaso de nariz roja. _

_- a mi no me pareces un payaso Castle – se pararon en el portal de la detective – simplemente no has encontrado a la mujer adecuada._

_- sabes Kate, no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Creo que si que la he encontrado, pero no soy correspondido._

_- vaya y ¿es alguien que yo conozca? – quiso saber._

_- Kate yo.. – pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Beckett._

_- es Josh – contestó – hola Josh, si estoy llegando ahora. Vale, que descanses. Adiós. – colgó el teléfono y volvió a prestar atención a Castle - ¿Qué me ibas a decir?_

_- no, nada. Que no vemos mañana en la comisaría. Que duermas bien Beckett. – se fue del portal cabizbajo escuchando la voz de Kate que le decía adiós. _

- No debería haber cogido el teléfono – dijo levantándose del sofá para sentase a su lado.

- eso ya no importa, ahora estamos juntos y ya está – la cogió por la cintura y ella se sentó encima de sus piernas – quien sabe, si me hubiera declarado esa noche, quizás las cosas no hubieran salido así.

- me gusta como han salido las cosas – dijo entre besos.

- ¿recuerdas nuestro primer beso?.

- ¿Cuál de todos? – preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

- el primero, es el primero, no podemos tener dos primeros besos Kate.

- nosotros si, tenemos dos. El primer beso que nos dimos cuando aun no nos habíamos declarado y el primer beso que nos dimos cuando nos declaramos. Son besos muy diferentes, yo te besé de forma diferente.

- bueno vale, me has convencido. El primero de todos, el que te di cuando fuimos a salvar a Ryan y a Espo.

- si lo recuerdo perfectamente, me dejaste de piedra – se reía al recordarlo.

- tenía miedo de que después me pegaras un tiro o que me dieras una buena paliza – le confesó el escritor.

- ese día me salvaste la vida Castle, y ¿Por qué iba a darte un tiro si me encantó que me besaras? – Kate seguía sentada encima del Castle regalándose besos y caricias.

- si lo se, lo noté por el pequeño gemido que se te escapó.

- bueno es que besas muy bien Castle, llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo probar tus labios que me dejé llevar.

- nunca habíamos hablado de esto – la miró a los ojos con ternura.

- ni de lo que pasó cuando nos quedamos encerrados en el congelador. Estuve a punto de confesarte mis sentimientos pero me quedé inconsciente antes de poder hacerlo.

- no imagino una mejor forma de morir, sentado a tu lado abrazándote – la volvió a besar pero esta vez con más rabia y pasión. Los labios de Kate se hincharon al segundo.

- ¿nos vamos a la cama? – le preguntó con los ojos brillantes por la lujuria

- me has leído el pensamiento – la cogió en brazos y caminó hacia la habitación. Colocó a Kate encima de la cama con cuidado y se tumbó encima de ella – aunque ese beso me gustó mucho, me quedo con el segundo primer beso – dijo en un susurro sobre sus labios – verte en mi puerta, empapada de arriba abajo, con el pelo mojado, estabas tan sexy. Cuando te abalanzaste sobre mí y tus labios se juntaron con los míos, mi mente se paró en seco – continuó besando sus labios, su cuello, los pechos y volvió a subir a su boca – verte frente a mí, pidiéndome perdón y queriendo besarme de nuevo, me puso a mil por hora.

- si, no hace falta que lo jures, el empotramiento contra la puerta de casa me lo dejó bien claro – dijo entre gemidos al sentir los labios de Castle bajando por su estómago – eso si que me puso a mil. Mi corazón se aceleró en cuanto sentí tus manos desabrochándome la camisa y pasaste tus dedos por la cicatriz, te deseaba tanto Rick – seguía hablando entre gemidos al notar que la lengua del escritor bailaba sobre su punto más sensible – solo pensaba en desabrocharte la camisa y besar cada milímetro de tu cuerpo – y sintió como el primer orgasmo de la noche le sacudía todo el cuerpo.

- era la primera vez que veía la cicatriz – pasó el dedo índice por encima.

- es una marca que siempre me va a recordar lo valiente que fuiste al intentar protegerme – cogió su mano y la acercó hacia sus labios para dejar un dulce pero sensual beso en su dedo.

- y también mi cobardía, por haberte dicho que te quería en ese preciso momento, pero no quería que te fueras sin saber lo que sentía por ti – beso con dulzura sus labios, bajó la mano acariciando su cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte más baja y comenzó a estimularla lentamente.

- me vuelves loca Rick – sus gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes ante las caricias que el escritor le estaba ofreciendo – hazme el amor como aquella noche, nuestra primera noche. Y Castle cumplió sus deseos.


	14. Chapter 14

**bueno, despues de ver el último capítulo (Recoil) seguimos con un poco de marcha.. no todo son besos y arrumacos jejeje. este capitulo tiene tres partes! espero que lo disfruteis leyendo como yo escribiendolo ;) a sido emocionante!  
**

**gracias por las reviews y por leerme!  
**

* * *

**Algo pasa en Los Ángeles (primera parte)**

El móvil de Kate comenzó a sonar, tenían un nuevo caso. – vamos Castle, nos esperan en central Park – dijo Kate terminándose de beber el café. – ¿de los que me gustan? – preguntó emocionado – no lo se Castle, cuando lleguemos allí me cuentas si es de tu gusto o no, ¿estás listo? – preguntó Kate cogiendo su abrigo - ¿para resolver un crimen? Siempre detective – con una sonrisa cogió su chaqueta y salieron por la puerta.

Lanie les esperaba agachada junto al cadáver realizando las primeras pruebas para poder responder alas preguntas que sabía que la detective le iba a hacer. La pareja se acercó a la forense y Beckett se agachó junto a ella.

- ¿que tenemos Lanie?

- varón de unos 30 años, basándome en la lividez diría que la hora de la muerte es entre las 4 y las 6 de la mañana. La causa probable de la muerte, cuatro apuñaladas, dos en el costado izquierdo y dos en el corazón.

- ¿tenemos el arma homicida? – preguntó Beckett levantándose.

- los agentes están peinando la zona – dijo Ryan poniéndose junto a ellos.

- de momento hemos encontrado su cartera tirada en una de las basuras cercanas – añadió Espósito – nuestra víctima se llamaba Patrick Randolf, 33. según DNI no era de por aquí, vivía en Los Angeles.

- ¿sabemos que estaba haciendo nuestra víctima a esas horas en Central Park?

- hemos preguntado por ahí, nadie ha visto nada – respondió Ryan.

- ¿Quién lo encontró? – preguntó la detective.

- Emily Bishop, salió a correr como cada mañana con su perro y se lo encontró aquí. Dice que llamo a emergencias en cuanto lo vio. – le explicó Ryan leyendo su libreta.

- dice que no vio a nadie alrededor – continuó Espo.

- un tío de L.A. paseando solo por el parque a esas horas de la madrugada, sin cámaras cercanas ni gente, esto se complica – dijo Castle.

- ¿tienes alguna teoría que quieras compartir con nosotros Castle? – le preguntó Kate cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

- todavía no, no se me ocurre ninguna. Pero dame un par de horas – dijo sonriendo.

- cuando le haga la autopsia sabre más sobre nuestro amigo – concluyó Lanie.

* * *

La pizarra ya estaba empezando a llenarse. Las fotos del lugar del crimen y de la víctima colgaban de los imanes y la línea de tiempo ya estaba dibujada. Beckett observaba la pizarra mientras los chicos investigaban el pasado de la víctima.

- no se por donde empezar Castle, no tenemos nada. Ni testigos, ni arma – se quejó la detective.

- y se pone peor – dijo Espo llegando a la mesa - Patrick Randolf, no existe.

- ¿como que no existe? – preguntaron los dos a la vez.

- hemos buscado en la base de datos, y el hombre que aparece al poner su nombre no es nuestra víctima. Es más, según la ficha, Patrick Randolf murió hace 15 años por causas naturales.

- oséa, que no tenemos ni víctima, esto es nuevo – dijo dándole un sorbo al café – ¿y cual es nuestro siguiente paso detective? – solo obtuvo silencio.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, una mujer morena muy atractiva y con unas piernas de escándalo entro a la comisaría. Todas las miradas, la de Castle incluida, se dirigieron a la mujer que se dirigió al despacho de Gates.

- Castle, podrías disimular un poco.. – dijo Kate mirando a su novio con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó él sentándose en su ya habitual silla al lado del escritorio.

- ni lo se, ni me importa, centrémonos en el caso – dijo removiendo algunos papeles que tenía encima de la mesa – aunque no se por donde seguir.

Gates salió de su despacho y llamó a Ryan, Espo, Beckett y Castle. Los cuatro se miraron sin comprender de qué iba el asunto pero entraron al despacho sin rechistar. Se quedaron de pie observando a la mujer que estaba sentada en una de las sillas y esperaron a que la capitana comenzara a hablar.

- detectives, señor Castle, esta es la detective Robbins, homicidios de la comisaría 31 de Los Ángeles – todos la saludaron con un gesto con la cabeza menos Castle que le dedicó una amplia sonrisa – dispone de valiosa información sobre el caso en el que estáis trabajando, detective Robbins, adelante – le cedió la palabra.

- en primer lugar, permítame darle la enhorabuena detective Beckett – le ofreció la mano para estrechársela. Kate, sin comprender se la estrechó.

- disculpe detective Robbins pero no la comprendo.

- usted y su.. – dijo mirando de arriba abajo a Castle – equipo, tienen la tasa más alta de casos resuelto de toda la ciudad y eso es motivo de felicitación – le regaló una sonrisa y Kate le devolvió una mueca.

- gracias detective, tengo un gran equipo – se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja y dios dos pasos hacia atrás para colocarse al lado de Castle. No le gustaba nada las miradas que le echaba al escritor y quiso marcar territorio.

- y echas las presentaciones quisiera ponerlos al corriente sobre el caso. El hombre que han asesinado en vuestra ciudad esta mañana era el detective Calahan.

- ¿la víctima era policía? – se sorprendió Castle.

- si señor Castle, policía de Los Ángeles.

- ¿Cómo ha terminado un agente de homicidios de L.A muerto en Central Park?

- Calahan estuvo varios meses trabajando de incógnito en un caso que todavía no hemos conseguido cerrar.

- ¿de que se trataba? – quiso saber Beckett.

- este es José Ramírez – dijo ofreciéndoles unas fotografías y los expedientes del caso – llevamos meses detrás de él. Creemos que está detrás de varios asesinatos entre ellos el de esta mañana aquí en Nueva York.

- ¿Por qué creéis que están relacionados? – preguntó Castle.

- Ramírez es el dueño de una cadena de hoteles lujosos en L.A, maneja mucho dinero, es uno de los peces gordos de la ciudad.

- el que maneja el cotarro – añadió Castle

- exacto. Las Víctimas de los asesinatos que investigamos en algún momento trabajaron para él, pero nunca tuvimos pruebas suficientes para acusarlo ni a él ni a nadie de su personal.

- si eso ya lo leo en el informe, pero ¿para que tiene que ver nuestra víctima con esto? – quiso saber Beckett – no veo relación alguna.

- Calahan se ofreció voluntario para trabajar de incógnito en uno de los hoteles. Teníamos la esperanza de que se enterase de los trapicheos y chanchullos que se trae entre manos Ramírez, pero no encontramos nada.

- ¿pensáis que usa los hoteles para contrabando? – preguntó Castle que parecía muy emocionado con la historia que la detective Robbins les estaba contando.

- sabemos que Ramírez está metido en algún tipo de contrabando, pero no hemos conseguido averiguar de que trata exactamente.

- ¿Qué hacía Calahan en la ciudad? – preguntó Ryan.

- hace un par de semanas nos dios por vencidos y Calahan no quería seguir ahí, así que cancelamos la operación y se tomó unas vacaciones.

- ¿Cómo supieron que estaba muerto? – preguntó Espósito.

- tuvimos que hacerle una identidad nueva. Ramírez es muy rigoroso con el personal que contrata para sus hoteles y por si le pasaba algo conectamos sus huellas dactilares a un dispositivo que nos avisaba si alguien le buscaba en la base de datos.

- y así controlabais vosotros desde la comisaría sus datos, es extraordinario – Castle estaba muy emocionado.

- en cuanto buscasteis sus huellas, nuestras alarmas saltaron y supimos que algo iba mal y aquí estoy.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros? – quiso saber Beckett.

- quiero pillar a este tío de una vez y para eso necesito vuestra colaboración.

- ¿nuestra colaboración?, con el debido respeto detective Robbins, el homicidio ha ocurrido en mi jurisdicción, es mi caso.

- lo comprendo detective, pero el homicidio está relacionado con otros crímenes de los que yo soy la encargada y me corresponde a mi.

- detective Beckett – dijo Gates – la comisaría 31 de L.A ha pedido nuestra colaboración en este caso, confío en que sabrá realizar su trabajo bajo las órdenes de la detective Robbins.

- ¿a sus órdenes? – dijo incrédula Beckett – señor..

- Beckett, es una orden – dijo Gates seria – Ryan, Espósito, no requieres de vuestros servicios, podéis marcharos – ambos asintieron y salieron del despacho sin pronunciar palabra – señor Castle, parece que por fin su presencia aquí nos va a venir bien.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? – quiso saber.

- necesitamos tu ayuda para poder atrapar a Ramírez – dijo Robbins.

- ¿yo? – dijo emocionado.

- señor Castle, usted y la detective Robbins se hospedarán en el hotel donde se celebrará una gala benéfica – le explicó Gates.

- donará una suma de dinero lo suficientemente generosa como para llamar la atención de Ramírez, el departamento se lo reembolsará, no se preocupe – siguió explicando Robbins – tu cometido será ganarte la confianza de Ramírez.

- señor – gritó Beckett – Castle no es poli, no tiene el adiestramiento suficiente como para encargarse de una misión así, es ponerle en peligro en vano – se le veía enfadada, la vena hinchada de su frente la delataba.

- inspectora Beckett, el señor Castle lleva cinco años siguiéndola, a estado es situaciones peores y aunque me cueste admitirlo, no lo hace nada mal – Castle esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de Gates – no sonría tanto señor Castle, la idea no me agrada, pero no tenemos otra alternativa, su posición de famoso novelista y el dinero que posee son las razones por las que he accedido a esto.

- señor, que pinto yo en todo esto, porque por lo que veo, mis servicios tampoco son requeridos – Kate se cruzó de brazos y esperó la contestación de Gates.

- la única condición que he puesto es que usted vaya con ellos, si algo le pasara al señor Castle, no quiero tenerlo sobre mi conciencia. Usted es la mejor detective de la ciudad y confío en que se encargará de que la operación llegue a buen puerto.

- llevaremos micrófonos y cámaras instaladas en nuestra ropa, usted junto con otros detectives y operadores estarán en una furgoneta estacionada a dos manzanas de distancia del hotel, formará parte de la caballería, nuestro plan B – dijo Robbins.

- eso del plan B no me gusta mucho – balbuceó Castle.

- bueno, esperemos que no tengamos que llegar hasta ese punto – sonrió la detective Robbins.

- inspectora Beckett, señor Castle, hagan las maletas. Partís hacia Los Ángeles en dos horas – dijo Gates.

- esto no me gusta ni un pelo – dijo metiendo algo de ropa en una pequeña maleta – es de locos, no eres policía, a quién se le ocurre – estaba fustrada.

- Kate, tampoco es para tanto – le quiso tranquilizar – no es la primera vez, y espero que no sea la última, que me meto en algo así.

- ya Castle, pero no es lo mismo – se frotaba la frente de forma nerviosa.

- soy buen actor – dijo acercándose a ella por la espalda.

- pero no eres nada sutil sacando información a los sospechosos, o quieres que te recuerde nuestro fin de semana en los Hamptons – lanzó un largo suspiro.

- todo va a salir bien Kate, no te preocupes – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- pues claro que me preocupo Castle, estoy muerta de miedo – se sinceró con él.

- y de que tienes miedo exactamente, de que voy a estar infiltrado en lo que seguramente será una mafia que trafica con drogas o de que vaya a pasar la noche con la detective Robbins en un lujoso hotel – dijo en un susurro mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- de las dos – bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

- ¿acaso no confías en mi? – preguntó levantándole la cabeza por la barbilla.

- no confío en ella – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la impotencia.

- me encanta cuando te pones celosa – le secó las lágrimas con su pulgar – todo va a salir bien – le regaló un beso húmedo – cuando todo esto acabe, estaremos un día entero en casa encerrados y te compensaré.

- ¿me lo prometes? – dijo algo más animada. Castle la volvió a besar con más ímpetu para demostrarle a su novia cuanto la quería.

- te lo prometo – terminaron de hacer la maleta y se fueron hacia el aeropuerto.

Allí les esperaba un avión privado de pequeño tamaño y ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos uno de esos? – preguntó castle.

- nuestro presupuesto no da para más Castle, es lo que hay – le respondió Kate con una mueca.

- ¿lista?

- no, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- te quiero – le susurró antes de empezar a andar hacia el avión.

- ten mucho cuidado por favor – le respondió ella y subieron al avión.

- toma Castle – Robbins depositó en su mano un anillo de oro.

- ¿Qué es esto, un micro? – preguntó Kate.

- una alianza – dijo Robbins como si nada mientras se abrochaba el cinturón del asiento.

- ¿perdona?, no comprendo muy bien – dijo Kate anonadada.

- se me olvidó comentarles ese detalle, nos hospedaremos como un matrimonio, para que sea más creíble – dijo sin darle importancia.

- ¿más creíble? – Kate empezaba a echar humo por las orejas – Castle es un escritor famoso, ¿no crees que sabrán que no está casado?

- ella tiene razón, si dices que investigan a todo el mundo, esto no se lo van a tragar – le dio la razón a Kate que se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

- pues tendremos que inventarnos algo, porque gracias a estas alianzas los que estén en la furgoneta sabrán donde estamos en cada momento – anunció.

- bueno, siempre podemos decir que nos hemos casado en Atlantic City en una noche loca y que hemos ido a L.A de luna de miel – propuso Castle.

- perfecto, sabía que eras el indicado para esto señor Castle – dijo Robbins.

- genial – bufó Kate cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Castle con cara de poco amigos.

- va a ser un viaje muy largo – susurró Castle mirando por la ventanilla consciente del enfado de Kate por la idea que se le acaba de ocurrir. La miró para dedicarle una sonrisa pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada de odio de la detective – demasiado largo – resopló de nuevo.


	15. Chapter 15

**seguimos con la segunda parte. muchas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad que me encanta saber que os gusta ;) no me ha quedado como pretendía pero bueno, espero que sea lo que esperabais ;)  
**

* * *

**Algo pasa en Los Ángeles (segunda parte)**

Un sol radiante teñía la ciudad de un color veraniego a pesar de estar a finales de enero, el día era bastante cálido. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, el sol ya estaba apunto de ponerse por el oeste dejando paso a una luna llena que lucía hermosa, de un color anaranjado. – esta imagen no se ve en Nueva York – pensó Castle mirando por la ventanilla del coche que les llevaba al piso franco donde dejarían sus maletas y se prepararían para comenzar la misión.

La detective Robbins, que ya lo tenía todo listo, bajó para ultimar los detalles con el resto de los agentes dejando sola a la pareja. Kate había estado todo el viaje poco habladora, se le notaba en la mirada la rabia y el cabreo que tenía. Castle no podía hacer nada, y lo sabía, pero verla así lo estaba matando.

- vamos Kate, no soporto que te enfades conmigo – su voz sonaba triste.

- no estoy enfadada contigo Castle, estoy enfadada con la situación, todo esto me supera – siguió sacando la ropa de su maleta – esa detective no hace más que lanzarte miradas, reír tus chistes que no tienen gracia. Va a por ti y yo..

- y tu no puedes marcar tu territorio – acabó él la frase.

- me hubiera encantado decirle cuatro cosas, si – dijo suspirando.

- si te quedas más tranquila, puedo decirle que estamos juntos – cogió su mano y dejó un beso en ella.

- no Castle – se soltó con brusquedad – no quiero que sepan que estamos juntos, podría decírselo a Gates y eso no nos conviene.

- esta bien – su cara mostraba signos de tristeza – pero no tienes razones para ponerte así, podrías confiar en mí, para variar – estaba muy cabreado y se notaba en la dureza con la que sus palabras salían de su boca. Apretó los puños antes de coger la maleta con lo necesario para pasar dos noches en el hotel y salió del piso. En ese momento, Kate se arrepintió de su comportamiento de niña pequeña y le siguió para disculparse pero Castle ya estaba con el resto de los agentes.

- bien Castle, tengo entendido que en ocasiones te paseas por Nueva York en un Ferrari – dijo la detective Robbins. Castle asintió sin mucha euforia – no queríamos que te sintieras fuera de lugar así que.. – un Ferrari rojo descapotable se acercaba calle abajo. Aparcó frente a ellos y el hombre que lo conducía le tendió las llaves a Castle – queremos que todo sea lo más real posible y para que Ramírez y todos los demás se lo traguen usaremos esta preciosidad – dijo señalando el coche.

- vale – fue lo único que contestó el escritor.

- ¿preparado? – le preguntó la detective.

- si, claro, cuando quieras – contestó desganado.

- Castle si no estás preparado o tienes dudas, éste es el mejor momento para decirlo.

- no, detective Robbins, estoy listo – no miró a Kate en ningún momento.

- bien, los técnicos te pondrán las cámaras y los micrófonos y ya estaremos preparados, ve a la furgoneta y allí te equiparán – Castle asintió y se dirigió a la furgoneta como le habían ordenado. Beckett hizo el amago de seguirle pero la mano de Robbins la detuvo – Beckett, tengo que darle unas instrucciones antes – Kate observó como Castle se metía en la furgoneta y suspiró.

- yo también tengo instrucciones que darte – dijo Kate desafiante.

- ¿a mi? – preguntó incrédula.

- como algo le suceda a Castle, no pararé hasta que su carrera como detective de homicidios acabe. Cuida bien de él, por favor – seguía mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Beckett, se hacer mi trabajo, haga usted el suyo – Castle llegó y la conversación terminó ahí - ¿listo, señor Castle?

- cuando quieras – la detective se subió en el asiento del copiloto, se puso las gafas de sol en el pelo y se desabrochó unos botones de su camisa. Castle abrió la puerta del conductor para sentarse dentro pero la mano de Beckett le detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

- Castle – le llamó en un susurro. Castle se dio la vuelta y la miró por primera vez desde que habían salido del piso franco. Él lanzó un suspiro y esperó a que Kate hablara – yo, solo.. – tartamudeó sin saber exactamente que decir – Castle, cuídate por favor, si algo te pasara yo..

- está bien Beckett – su cara mostraba una leve sonrisa – todo está bien – Kate entendió el doble significado de sus palabras y sonrió aliviada – ya sabes que siempre tengo cuidado.

- si, pero siempre me preocupo – enfatizó el siempre para que él pudiera comprender y así lo hizo al mostrar una sonrisa más amplia en su cara. Kate extendió la mano y Castle la estrechó con ternura y firmeza – te estaré cubriendo las espaldas.

- es la única razón por la que hago esto, sino no hubiera accedido a esto – soltó su mano y después de dedicarle un guiño, subió al coche, lo arrancó y puso rumbo al hotel.

* * *

El resto de los agentes y Beckett fueron al furgón y lo aparcaron a dos manzanas del hotel. Mientras tanto, Castle y Robbins llegaban a la puerta del hotel donde un aparca coches se ofreció para llevarse el coche al parking.

- recuerda Castle, me llamo Natalie Foreman – le susurró mientras andaban hacia el mostrador de recepción agarrados del brazo.

- buenas noches señor, ¿tenían reserva? – preguntó una recepcionista rubia muy atractiva.

- si, así es. Mi nombre es Richard Castle – se presentó poniendo su cara de escritor rico e interesante que usaba cuando hablaba con la prensa o tenía alguna firma de libros.

- si, aquí está. Tiene reservada la suite 112, está todo listo para usted y su…

- mujer, nos acabamos de casar – Robbins extendió la mano para enseñar el anillo a la recepcionista. Beckett, que lo estaba escuchando todo desde la furgoneta puso cara de asco ante la euforia de la detective.

- decidimos pasar aquí la luna de miel – continuó Castle con el teatro.

- felicidades señores Castle – el escritor se quedó de piedra al escuchar esas palabras pensando en la cara que debería estar poniendo Kate ante el comentario de la recepcionista – daré orden de que suban champán a la habitación.

- unas fresas tampoco estarían mal – añadió la detective.

- por supuesto señora Castle – y Kate sintió una punzada en el estómago. Sabía que era teatro, que no era real, pero le seguía molestando. Castle le sonrió a la recepcionista mientras cogía las llaves de la habitación y le entregó un billete de 20 dólares de propina. – que disfruten de la estancia.

Ya en la habitación, Castle pidió que les subieran la cena. La detective Robbins se dio una ducha antes de cenar mientras Castle veía la televisión para distraerse hasta que trajeran lo que habían pedido. Se puso el pijama y dejó la ropa en una silla junto a la cama de matrimonio de 3x3. Mientras cenaban, Robbins quiso entablar una conversación amena con el escritor.

- bueno señor Castle – pegó la espalda al respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de piernas – un escritor de éxito, rico, guapo, ¿tienes algún defecto? – preguntó seductora.

- vaya, gracias por los halagos pero si, tengo defectos y muchos créeme – dio un sorbo a su copa de vino – y más de una persona podrá confirmártelo.

- ¿y hay una señora Castle real por algún lado? – quiso saber.

- Robbins, ¿estás intentando ligar conmigo?

- solo es una pregunta señor Castle.

- entonces prefiero con contestar – volvió a beber de la copa de vino.

- sabes Rick, ¿puedo tutearte no? – continuó sin esperar respuesta – soy una gran admiradora de tus libros, me dolió mucho que mataras a Derrick Storm, no te voy a engañar, pero Nikki.. me fascina.

- me alegra oírlo, estoy muy orgulloso de Nikki Heat – se sirvió lo que quedaba de vino.

- cuando leo un nuevo capítulo me imagino que yo soy Nikki, somos muy parecidas, en todo – dijo sugerente y Castle se atragantó – el personaje de Rook también me gusta, es todo lo que busco en un hombre – se acercó a él y le acarició el brazo – ¿está inspirado en ti?

- bueno – se levantó de la silla como si hubiera empezado a arder – he cogido cosas de aquí y de allí – se fue hacia la terraza – saldré a tomar un poco el aire, el vino se me ha subido un pelin – las palabras se le enredaban en la boca.

- vamos Rick, ¿no soy suficiente para ti? – se acercó a él acorralándolo – según tengo entendido, desde que rompiste con tu segunda mujer nuevamente, estás soltero.

- sabes demasiado de mi detective Robbins, eso se podría llamar acoso ¿sabes? – ya no sabía que hacer para salir de esa situación sin decirle que su novia estaba a dos manzanas de ahí deseando darle un guantazo.

- solo me he informado Rick, me pareces un hombre muy interesante e inteligente. Tus libros son auténticas obras maestras. – su boca se acercaba al escritor poco a poco – me prometí hace años, que si algún día tenía el placer de conocerte en persona haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para que fueras mío – sus labios casi rozaban los de Castle. Éste se apartó bruscamente.

- lo siento Robbins..

- Natalie, llámame Natalie.

- Natalie, eres una mujer muy atractiva y sensual, y seguramente seas encantadora pero..

- también soy excelente en la cama.. – volvió a acercarse a él.

- eso tampoco lo dudo – dio varios pasos hacia atrás – y creo que esa es información que los agentes que estén en el furgón no hubieran querido oír.

- bueno, en la furgoneta sólo están Charles, que ya sabe de lo que hablo, y Beckett, que ya es mayorcita como para escuchar una conversación como esta. Cuando me dijeron que iba a estar en un hotel con Richard Castle dije.. no puedes perder la oportunidad – se abalanzó sobre el escritor que intentó apartarse como pudo, la agarró de las manos para poder pararla y la miró a los ojos.

- estoy saliendo con alguien Natalie, por favor, no insistas – dijo serio.

- no debe ser una relación importante cuando no la has mencionado hasta ahora – siguió insistiendo.

- para Natalie.. para por favor – ya no sabía que hacer, estaba acorralado y parecía que nada de lo que pudiera decir iba a hacer que ella entrara en razón – no crees que va siendo hora de empezar a investigar, porque para eso hemos venido aquí.

- que decepción, y yo que pensaba que eras un chico malo, veo que todo lo que dicen sobre ti en la prensa es todo propaganda y marketing.

- he cometido muchos errores en mi vida Natalie, y si, puede que antes mi vida fuera un caos, llena de fiestas, mujeres y alcohol, pero esos días terminaron hace tiempo.

- una lástima, lo hubiéramos pasado bien – se dio por vencida, por ahora. Se fue hacia la habitación para coger su bolso y por fin Castle respiro aliviado.

- bien, ¿cual es nuestro siguiente paso? – preguntó Castle mientras bajaban en el ascensor.

- iremos al bar, nos pediremos una copa, charlarás con el barman para entretenerle.

- ¿y tu que harás? – quiso saber.

- pondré la excusa de ir al baño y colocaré los micrófonos – le contó el plan y Castle asintió.

- veamos si tus dotes como actor son iguales a tus dotes de escritor – le guiñó un ojo al salir del ascensor y se dirigieron hacia el bar.

No estaba muy lleno, era tarde y casi todos los huéspedes estaban haciendo turismo, disfrutando de la cálida noche de Los Ángeles o durmiendo. La pareja se acercó a la barra y pidieron dos copas de Whisky. Castle empezó a entablar una conversación sobre coches con el barman y Robbins aprovechó para irse y poner los micrófonos. El móvil de Castle sonó, miro la pantalla, número desconocido. Dudó durante unos instantes, pero al final descolgó el teléfono.

- discúlpame un segundo – le dijo al barman – Castle.

- dile a tu amiguita que como te vuelva a poner la mano encima se la corto – la voz de Kate sonaba enfadada, un grito ahogado en un susurro seguido del sonido de la línea al cortar la llamada lo que hizo que Castle sonriera.

- han colgado – le dijo al barman al sentarse otra vez. Robbins volvió y se sentó a su lado – ¿todo bien?

- eh.. no del todo, ¿podemos irnos arriba?

- si claro, hasta otra Mark – se despidió del camarero con una sonrisa – ¿Qué ocurre, no has podido ponerlos? – le preguntó ya entrando en la habitación.

- no – se quitó el arma del muslo y la dejó encima de la mesilla – sus hombres estaban por los pasillos, ha sido imposible.

- bueno pues tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua.

- no nos queda otro remedio, mañana en la fiesta habrá que estar al tanto de todo. Chicos, podéis ir a descansar, no hacéis nada en la furgoneta – habló al micrófono de su vestido.

- bueno pues entonces hasta mañana – se dirigió hacia el pequeño salón de la suite.

- ¿no duermes en la cama? – preguntó quitándose el vestido.

- no creo que sea lo mejor, dormiré en el sofá – cogió su pijama y se fue hacia el baño.

- no parece muy cómodo.

- lo suficiente.

* * *

Castle y Robbins entraron en el piso franco uno con mejor cara que el otro. Efectivamente, el sofá no resultó ser la opción más acertada, era pequeño, duro, tan incómodo que Castle amaneció con la espalda rota por zonas desconocidas por él. Beckett puso cara de poco amigos cuando los vio aparecer por la puerta.

- buenos días a todos – saludó Robbins al entrar.

- no tan buenos para algunos – dijo uno de los agentes riéndose de Castle.

- insistió en dormir en el sofá, se lo advertí – dijo Robbins riéndose también.

- sois muy graciosos los dos – se quejó Castle sentándose al lado de Beckett - buenos días inspectora – le dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¿te duele mucho? – le preguntó en un susurro aprovechando que los demás estaban hablando un poco más apartados.

- el hotel será de lujo pero el sofá deja mucho que desear – resopló por el dolor – no me vendría nada mal uno de tus super masajes.

- déjame ver – se levantó de la silla haciéndole un gesto al escritor para que se levantara y se diera la vuelta. Puso sus manos en su espalda y empezó a apretar sus dedos – parece que tienes una contractura aquí – apretó fuerte y Castle gritó – ahí está – siguió masajeando la zona dolorida bajo la atenta mirada de los demás agentes.

- es una experta en esto – explicó Castle.

- hice un cursillo hace años – continuó ella - ¿mejor? – preguntó a Castle.

- si mucho mejor, gracias – se regalaron una sonrisa mutuamente.

- bueno empecemos con el plan – sacó un plano del hotel y lo extendió por la mesa – éste es el despacho de Ramírez y aquí será la fiesta. Tienen cámaras aquí, aquí y aquí – señaló cada esquina en el plano – será complicado pasar sin ser vistos, pero Castle se encargará de eso.

- es demasiado peligroso – dijo Beckett – no voy a poner en peligro a Castle de esa manera.

- irá armado, no te preocupes – contestó Robbins.

- ¿armado?, no ni hablar – dijo rotunda Beckett – no voy a permitir eso, de ninguna manera.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Robbins – lleva muchos años entre policías, sabrá manejarse bien.

- ¿y si le da a un civil? – Beckett fijó su mirada en los ojos de Robbins.

- Beckett no es la primera vez que cojo un arma, se lo que hago – intentó tranquilizarla – he tenido una buena maestra – le dedicó una sonrisa y Kate se relajó.

- está bien – no estaba muy convencida.

- bien, la fiesta comienza a las 4 de la tarde, quiero a todos en posición a las 3:30pm. Castle nosotros nos volvemos al hotel ahora para prepararnos. Serás la sombra de Ramírez, pégate a él todo el rato, hazte su amigo. Tienes que entretenerlo todo lo que puedas, sus guardaespaldas estarán con vosotros todo el rato y eso me deja vía libre.

- de acuerdo, no suena muy complicado – dijo Castle atento a las indicaciones que le daba la detective.

Ya se habían vestido para la ocasión. La detective Robbins se puso un vestido largo de palabra de honor negro con una raja en un lateral, sencillo y práctico. Castle, con un esmoquin negro y pajarita, se miraba en el espejo sonriente.

- ¿listo? – le preguntó Robbins.

- soy como James Bond, elegante y atractivo – se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- pero sin licencia para matar – la detective le siguió el juego – Castle, esto es muy serio, no la cagues – le advirtió.

- no prometo nada, pero lo intentaré – dijo serio – cuando quiera inspectora – le ofreció el brazo y salieron de la habitación.

- ahí está Ramírez – le señaló con la cabeza la dirección – con sus gorilas encima de él, perfecto. Castle, es tu turno.

- mi actuación será digna de un oscar – se acomodó la pajarita y respiró hondo – vamos allá.

Castle cogió una copa de champán de una de las bandejas y con una sonrisa en la cara se presentó ante Ramírez.

- buenas tardes caballeros – saludó a los cuatro hombres que estaban frente a él. esperó a que Ramírez diera el visto bueno a sus guardaespaldas y continuó – me llamo…

- Richard Castle – Ramírez estrechó su mano con fuerza – cuando vi su nombre en la lista de donaciones me sorprendió gratamente – su sonrisa parecía sincera y Castle respiró tranquilo.

- Señor Ramírez, no sabía que usted fuera un amante de la lectura.

- solo de los buenos libros y de los buenos escritores, como usted.

- es un halago – le dedicó una sonrisa.

- debo confesarle que no me agradó mucho la idea de que matara usted a Storm, pero Heat es todo un hallazgo, me encantaría conocer a una mujer como ella.

- bueno, fue una decisión difícil pero creo que acerté con la idea.

- y dígame, ¿Qué le ha traído hasta Los Ángeles?, tengo entendido que usted se mueve por la gran manzana, ¿negocios tal vez?

- es un viaje de placer, mi novia.. bueno, mi mujer y yo estamos pasando aquí nuestra luna de miel.

- mis felicitaciones señor Castle, y.. ¿Dónde está la afortunada que ha pescado al soltero de oro?

- por ahí, ya sabes, haciendo nuevos amigos, en la fiesta hay mucha gente importante y no quería perder la ocasión ya sabe, de fardar un poco de marido – al ver que Ramírez se reía compartió la risa con él.

- ¿Cómo supo de la gala señor Castle?

- pues… - esa pregunta le desconcertó un poco – la prensa habla mucho sobre estas cosas y más cuando hay dinero de por medio. Además, la organización a la que va dirigido el dinero obtenido la conozco muy bien y no quería perder la ocasión de ofrecer un donativo generoso – se terminó la copa de champán y buscó otra con la mirada.

Mientras Castle entretenía con su charla al dueño del hotel, Robbins aprovechó para husmear por los pasillos. Encontró una puerta cerrada con llave, sacó unas ganzúas y entró. Las escaleras llegaban hasta el sótano, bajó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y continuó por un largo pasillo hasta que encontró otra puerta. La abrió lentamente, apenas unos centímetros, metió el móvil y sacó una foto. Lo que vio la dejó descolocada, sacó unas cuantas fotos más y volvió a subir a la fiesta. Cuando entró en la gran sala llena de gente, buscó a Castle con la mirada pero no lo encontró. Se dirigió hacia el lugar donde lo había visto por última vez pero tampoco estaba. – no encuentro a Castle – habló en un susurro - ¿Cómo que no le encuentras? – la voz de Beckett sonaba alarmada por el pinganillo de su oreja – rastrear su anillo – ordenó sin perder la calma – no da señal inspectora – dijo uno de los técnicos – mierda, ¿Dónde coño estas castle? – musitó Robbins.

En la cara de Beckett se reflejaba el pánico y el terror que esas palabras le habían ocasionado. Se quedó mirando a un punto fijo dentro del furgón con la respiración agitada. Castle había desaparecido.


	16. Chapter 16

**bueno, iba a esperar unos días, pero como ya lo tengo terminado, ahí va el desenlace de estas tres partes ;) espero que os guste! y muchisimas gracias por los comentarios y por leer mis historias ;) **

* * *

**Algo pasa en Los Ángeles (tercera parte)**

- no encuentro a Castle – habló en un susurro - ¿Cómo que no le encuentras? – la voz de Beckett sonaba alarmada por el pinganillo de su oreja – rastrear su anillo – ordenó sin perder la calma – no da señal inspectora – dijo uno de los técnicos – mierda, ¿Dónde coño estas castle? – musitó Robbins.

En la cara de Beckett se reflejaba el pánico y el terror que esas palabras le habían ocasionado. Se quedó mirando a un punto fijo dentro del furgón con la respiración agitada. Castle había desaparecido. Los otros agentes la miraban esperando alguna orden pero en su mente sólo estaba la cara del escritor, mirándola con ojos de desesperación rogándole que le ayudara. Pensó durante varios segundos cual sería el siguiente paso y aunque sabía que Robbins no lo iba a aprobar se levantó de la silla y salió del furgón.

- voy a entrar, dadme un equipo de micros – ordenó a los técnicos.

- detective Beckett, olvídelo – dijo Robbins por el micro.

- Robbins, no pienso quedarme aquí esperando a que usted encuentre a Castle, ese que está ahí dentro es mi compañero y mi responsabilidad, un civil así que voy a entrar ahí dentro y voy a ir a buscarlo aunque a usted no le parezca bien – su voz no tembló ni un segundo mientras le soltaba su discurso a la detective.

- de acuerdo, pero con discreción – accedió Robbins que se metió en el baño para poder hablar con tranquilidad – he bajado al sótano y he visto lo que trama esta gente, os mando las fotos que he sacado.

- parece una especie de laboratorio – dijo Beckett - ¿drogas?

- si, anfetaminas por el olor que desprendía la sala en la que estaban. Tal vez, los hombres que han asesinado sabían más de la cuenta y los han quitado de en medio.

- o puede que fueran simples trabajadores que se revelaron y acabaron muertos.

- seguramente descubrieron a nuestro hombre y acabó como los demás – dijo Robbins.

- tenemos que encontrar a Castle antes de que acabe como ellos – dijo Beckett alarmada.

* * *

Castle estaba sentado frente a Ramírez en su despacho mirando nervioso hacia los guardaespaldas.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – quiso saber el escritor.

- señor Castle – Ramírez sacó dos vasos de de un armario y sirvió un poco de Whisky – quiero que vea algo – encendió una televisión y le dio al play. En la pantalla, Castle pudo ver como la detective Robbins iba por el pasillo que conducía al laboratorio de los sótanos. Castle tragó saliva nervioso sabiendo que lo habían descubierto – parece ser que su esposa se ha perdido por mi hotel – apagó la pantalla y miró a Castle.

- es una mujer muy despistada, será mejor que vaya a buscarla – le sonrió e hizo el amago de levantarse pero una mano agarrándolo del hombro se lo impidió – o mejor me quedo aquí sentado.

- buena decisión – dio un trago a su copa y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

- sabe señor Castle, a lo largo de mi vida he trabajado con todo tipo de personajes sin escrúpulos y he aprendido muchas cosas de ellos y por su forma de describir algunas escenas en sus libros, usted parece un tipo muy metódico.

- me gusta informarme bien sobre lo que quiero escribir – su voz temblaba levemente.

- si la memoria no me falla, en uno de sus libros describía con mucho detalle una escena en la que un mafioso intentaba sonsacarle al señor Storm toda la información que tenía sobre él.

- tormenta eléctrica si no recuerdo mal – sabía a donde quería llegar pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no pasara algo así, tenía que entretenerlo y no sabía como hacerlo – pero no era un mafioso, era uno de sus gorilas.

- ¿esa señorita del video, es una poli? – preguntó Ramírez, pero Castle no contestó - conozco mucho métodos para hacerle hablar, y muchos de ellos los saqué de ese libro, ¿y sabe que? Funcionan de maravilla.

- me alegro de haberle sido útil – intentó no mirarle a la cara fijándose en un punto fijo del despacho.

- ahora tiene la oportunidad de volver a serme útil señor Castle – se levantó de su sillón y se colocó tras él - ¿trabaja con la policía?

- que pasa Ramírez, ¿esconde algo tras esa puerta? – intento ganar tiempo.

- no ha contestado a mi pregunta – su voz sonó fuerte y Castle dio un pequeño salto en la silla.

- ni usted a la mía – se la estaba jugando, pero no podía delatar a su compañera.

- vaya, un tío con pelotas, me gusta señor Castle, pero creo que no le va a servir de mucho conmigo – soltó una carcajada.

- me gustan los riesgos, que le vamos a hacer – soltó como si no le importara, pero lo cierto es que estaba muerto de miedo. De vez en cuando miraba a la puerta esperando a que Beckett entrara para salvarlo como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

- señor, tenemos un problema – uno de los guardaespaldas entró en el despacho.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – gritó de mal humor.

* * *

Beckett entró por el parking del hotel pistola en mano. Corrió entre los coches estacionados hasta la puerta de salida. Abrió la puerta y subió por las escaleras hasta que llegó a un largo pasillo – estoy dentro – siguió andando por el pasillo de paredes blancas hasta que llegó a otra puerta que le dirigía a unas escaleras. Subió un piso y entonces escuchó un ruido. Se paró en seco y agudizó el oído, eran voces que cada vez se hacía más fuertes, no tenía salida, estaba atrapada pero las voces cesaron. Abrió la puerta con cuidado.

- veo a dos hombres trajeados – habló hacia el micro

- pueden ser los hombres de Ramírez, ve con cuidado – le dijo uno de los agentes

- Robbins, estoy cerca del despacho de Ramírez, necesito una distracción para alejar a sus gorilas.

- veré que puedo hacer – dijo a través del micrófono. Se acercó poco a poco hacia los dos hombres alegando que había bebido más de la cuenta – perdonen, ¿saben donde puedo encontrar un baño?, esto parece un puto laberinto – los hombres fueron hacia ella para guiarla dejando el paso libre a Kate que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se coló por la puerta que custodiaban los guardaespaldas.

- genial, más pasillos… - lanzó un suspiro, se le acababa el tiempo – si que parece un laberinto – resopló y siguió corriendo.

Ramírez salió del despacho cabreado por la interrupción, pero sabía que no le molestaban por cualquier tontería, así que cogió su pistola del cajón y salió seguido de sus guardaespaldas dejando solo a Castle atado y amordazado a la silla – esto me suena – pensó para sí mismo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Carlos? – quiso saber el jefe.

- hay otra mujer en el sótano y va armada – le informó uno de los suyos.

- maldita sea, los polis nunca saben cuando parar – se pasó la mano por la barba mientras pensaba que hacer – hay demasiada gente en la gala, que sea algo silencioso, no quiero alarmar a la gente.

- si señor – asintieron todos.

- vosotros tres ocuparos de la del vestido, tú y tú, venid conmigo – ordenó.

- señor, ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó uno de ellos.

- haber que le sonsacamos a este payaso, puede que haya más ahí fuera – entraron en el despacho otra vez y Castle se tensó – me va a contar ahora mismo cuantos son y que hacen aquí, o esas dos mujeres van a sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa – le quitó la mordaza de la boca para que pudiera hablar.

- ¿dos mujeres? ¿de que estás hablando? – se removió en la silla enfadado.

- vaya vaya vaya, así que hemos encontrado tu punto débil, interesante – hizo un gesto a uno de sus hombres para que fueran a ayudar a los demás - ¿Qué hacéis en mi fiesta? ¡habla! – le dio una bofetada.

- no pienso decir ni una sola palabra – escupió un poco de sangre sobre la alfombra.

- igual necesitas un poco de estimulación – puso de nuevo la tele y ahí estaba Beckett, caminando por los pasillos en estado de alerta. Los ojos de Castle se tornaron oscuros por la rabia – por tu expresión diría que la conoces.

- déjala en paz, ella no sabe nada.

- ¿Cuántos son? – volvió a preguntar.

- púdrete – Castle sintió el puño de Ramírez contra su mejilla dos veces seguidas y quedó inconsciente.

- capullo arrogante, odio a los ricachones – se acarició el puño dolorido y salió del despacho.

* * *

Beckett seguía caminando desesperada por encontrar a Castle. Llegó hasta el final del pasillo, lo único que podía hacer era bajar por las escaleras y allí estaban, Ramírez y sus hombres hablando frente a la puerta de su despacho – mierda, me han descubierto – dijo en un susurro – Robbins, van a por ti – avisó a la detective y siguió escuchando la conversación deseando que acabaran la charla y se largaran de allí para que pudiera sacar a Castle del despacho antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero su desesperación aumentó cuando vio que Ramírez entraba de nuevo en la sala – maldita sea – musitó cabreada – Castle aguanta, pronto te sacaré de ahí aunque me tenga que cargar a todos estos payasos.

Se sentó en uno de los escalones mientras ideaba un plan para poder liberar a Castle, pero no se le ocurría nada – que bien me vendría ahora alguna idea loca de Castle – pensó para sí misma. Respiró hondo e intento poner orden en su mente, pero la imagen de Castle era lo único que se le aparecía.

Justo cuando se había decidido a entrar al despacho dispuesta a disparar a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino, la puerta del despacho de abrió y Ramírez salió gritando como un loco algo que Beckett no entendió. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para poder entrar en el despacho y no lo pensó dos veces, bajó corriendo los últimos escalones que le quedaban e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible abrió la puerta y allí estaba Castle, atado a la silla con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Corrió hacia la silla y se arrodilló frente al escritor acariciándole la cara.

- Castle… - vio su labio hinchado y las gotas de sangre caer por su nariz – oh dios mío Castle – desató los nudos de la cuerda e intento que volviera en sí acariciándole la cara.

- hey… - el escritor abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió al ver a Kate frente a él – pensaba que no ibas a venir nunca.

- creí que te había perdido – le dio un pequeño beso y Castle se quejó – lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó regalándole una sonrisa - ¿te duele mucho?

- creo que recitaré muchos mimos para recuperarme de esto – dijo levantándose de la silla.

- si salimos ilesos de esta, cuenta con ello – ya estaba llegando a la puerta para comprobar que tenían vía libre – tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que lleguen todos.

- Kate, ¿de que va todo esto? – quiso saber - ¿Robbins tiene algo?

- anfetaminas, en el sótano tienen un laboratorio – se asomó unos segundos y volvió a entrar en el despacho – vía libre. Castle, tienes que correr todo lo rápido que puedas. Voy a contar hasta tres. Uno..

- dos..

- tres – Beckett salió primera seguida de Castle. Subieron por las escaleras que le habían llevado a Kate hasta el despacho pero Castle la agarró del brazo y le hizo parar.

- espera Kate, no podemos ir por aquí, tienen cámaras, te he visto llegar, Ramírez me lo ha enseñado.

- no nos queda más remedio castle, a menos que quieras pasar por delante de ellos.

- suena tentador pero no quiero salir de aquí en una bolsa negra. Tiene que haber otra manera – se mordió los nudillos mientras pensaba.

- Robbins! – gritaron a la vez – Robbins, ¿me oyes? – Kate habló hacia el micrófono.

- Beckett, ¿tienes a Castle? – preguntó la detective.

- si, estamos bien, tenemos que salir de aquí sin ser vistos, ¿alguna idea?.

- tenemos patrullas rodeando el edificio, en unos minutos entraremos y los detendremos a todos.

- no tenemos unos minutos Robbins, vienen a por nosotros – Beckett estaba empezando a desesperarse.

- lo siento, no puedo hacer más, no voy a poner en riesgo a mis hombres hasta que tengamos el perímetro controlado.

- ¿tienes alguna idea? – le preguntó a Castle en un susurro – ahora nos vendría bien una de tus locas ideas.

- genial, porque se me acaba de ocurrir una – le miró a los ojos.

- la última vez que me dijiste eso me besaste – le dedicó una sonrisa.

- también puedo hacerlo ahora – la agarró de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y beso sus labios con pasión.

- me ha gustado más este beso que el de la otra vez – le dedico una sonrisa - ¿Cuál es tu plan? – preguntó intrigada.

* * *

- Castle ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó en un susurro mientras seguí al escritor por un pasillo.

- creo que he visto el cuarto de la limpieza cuando hemos pasado por aquí, si aquí está – se encerraron dentro y Castle comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas.

- ¿se puede saber que estás buscando? – Beckett odiaba cuando el escritor hacía algo sin saber cual era su cometido.

- bien! – gritó alegre. Cogió una escoba, papel higiénico y lejía.

- Castle no creo que sea el momento para limpiar habitaciones – le miró levantando una ceja atónita por la imagen que tenía delante - ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer con eso, matarlos a escobazos?

- no, mucho mejor – vertió la lejía sobre los pelos de la escoba y los cubrió con el papel higiénico. Beckett lo miraba sin entender lo que pretendía hacer.

- Castle, no nos queda tiempo. ¿me vas a contar tu plan o no? – se estaba empezando a impacientar.

- tranquila, mi plan funcionará, no te preocupes – empapó el papel con lejía.

- ¿Qué no me preocupe?, Castle, estamos escapando de unos matones armados que nos quieren pegar un tiro y tu te pones a hacer manualidades en el armario de la limpieza – estaba muy irritada.

- vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí – se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta pero la mano de Kate lo detuvo.

- antes explícame que locura se te ha pasado por la cabeza – le ordenó.

- ¿para que? ¿Para que me la estropees con tu cordura y tus ideas aburridas?, creo que no – salio del cuarto de la limpieza ignorando la mirada asesina con la que su novia lo estaba fulminando. Se puso en medio del pasillo y sacó un mechero de su bolsillo.

- eh eh eh, ¿Qué estas haciendo? – corrió hacia él para frenarlo - ¿estas loco?

- ésta es mi idea. Voy a prenderle fuego a esto, lo colocaré en eso de ahí – señaló el detector de humos pegado en el techo.

- sonará la alarma – le advirtió.

- exacto, sonará la alarma, los aspersores se pondrán en marcha, cundirá el pánico y la gente saldrá corriendo de aquí, y nosotros nos meteremos entre la gente y saldremos de aquí sin que nos metan un balazo en la cabeza – le contó su plan a Beckett muy emocionado – es perfecto.

- si… si que lo es Castle, adelante.

- ¿Qué? ¿en serio? – dijo atónito – nada de, eso es una locura Castle, estás loco ¿ni nada por el estilo?.

- esta vez no Castle – le dedicó una sonrisa – pero hazlo antes de que me arrepienta – le metió prisa. Castle encendió el mechero y lo acercó a la escoba, en cuestión de segundos los pelos empezaron a arder y el escritor acercó la escoba al techo. - ¿funcionará? – pregunto Kate.

- en teoría, debería – acercó un poco más la parte de arriba al detector de humos y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

- bien hecho Castle – le dedicó una sonrisa. El agua comenzó a caer del techo y entonces comenzaron a correr por el largo pasillo hacia el salón donde se celebraba la fiesta.

- a funcionado – gritó Castle orgulloso mientras corrían.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó ella.

- ¿no oyes los gritos?, a cundido el pánico, es nuestra oportunidad. Llegaron al salón y vieron como la gente corría hacia la salida. Beckett miró a su alrededor y vio a los hombres de Ramírez en la salida.

- Robbins, los hombres de Ramírez están en la puerta – le advirtió.

- ¿Qué demonios a pasado Beckett? – preguntó Robbins – ha saltado la alarma de incendios.

- hemos sido nosotros, no hay fuego, ¡entrad ya! – gritó alterada – Castle, prepárate para salir corriendo de aquí en cuanto Robbins y su gente entren por la puerta – Castle asintió y la agarró de la mano - ¿listo?

- siempre – le miró a los ojos y comenzaron a correr entre la gente. Un hombre se puso en medio de su camino y los paró en seco apuntándoles con un arma. Beckett le dio un golpe seco en el pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás. En ese momento, un grupo de agentes aparecía por la puerta el hotel deteniendo a los hombres de Ramírez.

- Beckett, los tenemos – escuchó la detective por el pinganillo – Ramírez no está, a escapado.

- ¡joder! – musitó Kate cabreada – todo esto no ha servido para nada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Castle una vez fuera del hotel.

- no tenemos a Ramírez, se ha esfumado – se pasó la mano por la frente.

- bueno, tenemos las fotos que Robbins sacó del laboratorio y el laboratorio sigue ahí. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, Ramírez saldrá de su escondite.

- algo es algo – dijo resignada Beckett.

- Detective Beckett, señor Castle – Robbins se acercó a ellos con cara de poco amigos - ¿qué demonios a sido eso? ¿en que estaban pensando?, por su culpa Ramírez a escapado – estaba furiosa.

- necesitábamos salir de ahí y ya que vosotros no queríais ayudarnos, ideamos nuestro propio plan – argumentó Castle.

- ¿vuestro plan? – se cruzó de brazos observando a Castle – hacer sonar la alarma anti-incendios y causar el pánico ¿era vuestro plan?

- fue lo único que se me ocurrió – se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

- vamos Robbins, tenéis el laboratorio y a la gente que trabaja para él. si sabes hacer bien tu trabajo, quizás consigas que alguno de ellos cante – le fulminó con la mirada y se fue de allí dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

El avión ya estaba listo para despegar hacia Nueva York. Castle esperaba junto a las escaleras, listo para subir cuando Robbins se acercó a él.

- bueno señor Castle, ha sido un placer, aunque las cosas no hayan salido como yo esperaba – se puso frente a él.

- tampoco han salido tan mal – le dedicó una sonrisa – estamos vivos ¿no?

- creo que te subestimé.

- he aprendido mucho junto a Beckett durante estos años.

- creo que no soy de su agrado – miró hacia atrás observando cómo Beckett se despedía de los demás agentes.

- no se lo tengas en cuenta, es una gran policía y una gran persona, es solo que se ha sentido un poco reemplazada.

- tiene que entender que éste no es su caso, ni su territorio.

- bueno detective Robbins, ha sido un placer – le tendió la mano y Robbins la cogió.

- podría haber sido más placentero – dijo seductora.

- hasta otra Natalie – le dedicó una sonrisa. Estaba empezando a irse, pero se dio la vuelta quedando frente al escritor otra vez.

- Rick, si alguna vez cambias de opinión… – le metió su tarjeta en el bolsillo de su americana y palmeó su torso – llámame – se puso de puntillas para dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla – no te arrepentirás – le susurró al oído. Beckett, que estaba un poco alejada, vio toda la escena y notó como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

- lo que me faltaba – musitó mientras caminaba hacia ella.

- detective Beckett – le ofreció la mano pero ella no se la estrechó – supongo que se alegrará de que todo esto haya acabado.

- no te haces ni idea – miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Castle esperarla en las escaleras impaciente por subir al avión que les llevara de vuelta a la normalidad.

- es evidente que no soy de tu agrado ¿puedo preguntarle porque? – puso los brazos en jarra esperando una respuesta.

- efectivamente, no eres de mi agrado – hizo una pausa, pensando qué palabras iba a usar – pusiste la vida de un civil inexperto en peligro y a mí, al no querer ofrecernos un apoyo para poder salir de ahí, no me parece profesional.

- detective, quizás en nueva York tengáis una forma diferente de trabajar pero eso no le da derecho a criticar mis decisiones – su tono se endureció.

- diría que ha sido un placer, pero estaría mintiendo – le dedicó una sonrisa – espero no volver a encontrarnos en un futuro próximo – giró sobre sus pies para dirigirse hacia Castle que miraba el reloj impaciente pero se detuvo unos instantes pensativa. Con una sonrisa en su cara, volvió la cabeza hacia Robbins, la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia ella. Acercó su boca a su oído para susurrarle – no suelo ser una persona violenta sabes, pero como te vuelvas a acercar a mi hombre, haré de tu vida un infierno – su voz era suave y delicada – y sí, es una amenaza – sin mirarla, dio media vuelta y caminó con paso firme hacia el escritor, se puso frente a él, puso una mano en su nuca y otra en su rostro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apartar su pelo beso a Castle con suavidad y lentitud. Un beso corto pero muy sensual. Robbins observó la escena desde lejos boquiabierta, ahora entendía la actitud de Beckett, echó la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al cielo mientras sonreía vencida por la inspectora.

- ¿y esto? – le preguntó Castle cuando ella separó sus labios de los de él.

- ¿acaso necesito una excusa para besar a mi novio? – acarició su pelo perfecto.

- no pero esto más que una muestra de amor, parece que estés marcando territorio ¿me equivoco?

- ¿te molesta? – preguntó sonriente.

- no seré yo quien te detenga – junto sus labios una vez más - ¿nos vamos? – subieron al avión y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Beckett miraba por la ventanilla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿Por qué estás tan sonriente?

- espero que no estés muy cansado, porque cuando lleguemos a casa, señor Castle… - se acercó a sus labios poco a poco y justo cuando estaba a punto de rozarlos desvió la boca dirigiéndose a su oreja – te espera una noche interminable de sexo – dijo con voz sensual lo que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del escritor desde la punta del pie hasta la raíz de pelo.

- ¡capitán!, ¡despegue ya por dios! – gritó al hombre de la cabina y Beckett no pudo más que soltar una carcajada.


	17. Chapter 17

**bueno, continuamos con el especial de san valentin. tengo que decir, que este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace un par de días, solo me faltaba el final, así que es totalmente casualidad que tanto en mi historia como en el capítulo del lunes, tenga mucho protagonismo Gates. espero que lo disfruteis ;) muchas gracias por leer, espero las reviews. **

* * *

Faltaban pocos días para san Valentín y Castle estaba muy nervioso, no estaba seguro de haber acertado con el regalo de Kate. Estaba totalmente enfrascado en sus pensamientos sentado en su silla habitual y una voz lo llamó.

- señor Castle, ¿puede venir un momento? – Gates se asomó por la puerta de su despacho, parecía enfadada. Kate tuvo que golpear a Rick sutilmente por de debajo de la mesa y el escritor dio un pequeño salto – Señor Castle – volvió a llamarlo, miró hacia Kate que le indicó con las cejas se diera la vuelta y Rick notó un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando vio la mirada de la capitana. Miró a Kate de reojo, que se encogió de hombres mostrándole que no sabía de que iba todo eso. Respiró hondo, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia el despacho. Antes de entrar, la mano de Espo lo detuvo.

- bro, ¿Qué has hecho? – le preguntó intrigado.

- nada, que yo recuerde – su voz temblaba. Miró a Kate por última vez con temor.

- Castle, no le hagas esperar o será peor – le susurró Kate desde su escritorio.

- ¡Castle! – gritó Gates desde dentro. El escritor se sobresalto, lanzó un suspiro y entró – siéntese señor Castle – le indicó con la mano la silla que estaba frente a ella.

- claro señor – se sentó incómodo, no sabía como poner las piernas, las cruzó y las descruzó un par de veces, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa nervioso – ¿en que puedo ayudarla? – Gates levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus manos sobre el escritorio.

- Castle, sabe de sobra que su presencia aquí no me agrada – hizo una pausa que a Castle le pareció una eternidad – no obstante, después de casi dos años observándolo debo felicitarle por su trabajo.

- gracias señor – dijo alagado.

- no se equivoque señor Castle, a pasar de que sus… "dotes" como escritor han ayudado en varias ocasiones a mis detectives, su presencia aquí sigue sin gustarme – Caste se removió incómodo es su silla.

- señor – se aclaró la garganta – soy consciente de que para usted soy un poco molesto, pero…

- ¿molesto?, eso es quedarse corto – le dedicó una sonrisa – pero como usted sigue siendo amigo del alcalde no puedo echarlo de aquí, aunque nada me gustaría más que eso.

- señor, le pido disculpas por anticipado, pero… ¿me ha hecho entrar para decirme algo que ya sabía? – preguntó incrédulo.

- no, hay algo más que tengo que decirle.

* * *

- ¿para que habrá cerrado las persianas? – preguntó Ryan mirando hacia el despacho.

- no tengo ni idea – dijo Beckett revisando unos papeles.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí dentro? – quiso saber Espo que se acercó al escritorio de Beckett.

- media hora – dijo distraída la detective.

- ¿y de que crees que están hablando? – dijo Ryan.

- no lo se – contestó Beckett

- ¿no tienes curiosidad? – dijo Ryan

- chicos, cuando salga Castle ya nos contará, mientras tanto, tenemos un caso que resolver – dijo señalando la pizarra – los detectives se marcharon cada uno a su mesa y Beckett se quedó mirando hacia el despacho de Gates, se estaba empezando a impacientar.

* * *

- gracias señor Castle – le tendió la mano que el escritor estrechó gustoso – sabía que podía contar con usted.

- lo que sea por mi capitana – le sonrió.

- confío en su discreción señor Castle – le advirtió antes de que abriera la puerta.

- por supuesto.

- ni a la detective Beckett, ella no debe saber de nuestro "negocio".

- ¿Cómo se lo voy a ocultar? En cuanto salga de aquí me va a interrogar – se quejó poniendo cara de pánico.

- tiene recursos suficientes señor Castle, apáñaselas como pueda, pero Beckett no debe saber nada, ¿entendido?

- si señor, queda claro – salió del despacho y se fue directo a la sala de descanso a prepararse un café, tenía que escapar de las preguntas de Kate como fuera durante un rato para que le diera tiempo a pensar alguna historia que sonara creíble.

- hey – dijo Kate entrando en la sala - ¿a que ha venido eso? - se acercó a la máquina de café – habéis estado un buen rato.

- ¿Cómo va el caso?, ¿alguna novedad? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

- los chicos han ido a por el sospechoso, lo traen para interrogarlo, pero no me cambies de tema – sirvió café en su taza azul - ¿Qué quería Gates?

- nada importante – intentó no mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no quieres contármelo?

- ¿y tu porqué insistes tanto?, no ha sido nada, una simple charla – se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

- vale Castle, no quiero discutir por esto, si no me lo quieres contar no pasa nada, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mí – se dio media vuelta para irse pero Castle la detuvo.

- escucha Kate, confío en ti, pero es que no hay nada que contar, hemos charlado sobre los casos que hemos tenido en los últimos meses y me ha recordado que no soy detective y que no le agrada mi presencia aquí, pero que se está empezando a acostumbrar – Kate lanzó un suspiro y sonrió con picardía.

- ves como no era tan complicado – le palmeó el hombro.

- a veces olvido que tu trabajo es hacer confesar a la gente – suspiró resignado.

- ya llegan los chicos, ¿te apuntas? – preguntó apoyada en la puerta.

- no, creo que hoy paso, me marcho a casa, llevo retraso en el libro – se terminó el café y miró a Kate sonriente – nos vemos en casa – acarició su brazo y salio de la sala dirección a la silla donde su abrigo colgaba del respaldo. Antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerrasen, Kate le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y él se la devolvió.

- que raro… - dijo en voz baja – chicos, ¿todo listo? – entró en la sala de observación.

- si, aquí tienes su informe – Espo se lo entregó y vio la cara de preocupación de su compañera - ¿todo bien?

- eh, si, eso creo – dijo sin levantar la vista del informe – Ryan, ven conmigo.

* * *

Castle llegó a casa, dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y tiró en el sofá mientras resoplaba. Odiaba mentir a Kate y como ella se enterara de que le ha ocultado algo como eso, se iba a cabrear. Pero no podía defraudar a Gates ahora que empezaba a confiar en él porque ir a la comisaría y seguir a su inspectora cada día se había convertido en la rutina más reconfortante que había tenido jamás y no podía permitir que eso se acabara. Fue hacia el frigorífico y allí se quedó un buen rato observando, cogió una cerveza y volvió a lanzarse al sofá, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se puso a pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Gates hacía unos minutos.

_- soy todo oídos – colocó los codos sobre el escritorio descanando su cabeza sobre las manos._

_- voy a ir al grano – hizo una breve pausa para mirar a los ojos al escritor – se desde hace tiempo que usted y la detective Beckett mantienen una relación sentimental – Castle se quedó parado frente a ella sin pestañear, en shock por lo que acababa de oír._

_- ¿de que está hablando? – preguntó con una risa floja - ¿Beckett y yo?, vamos… _

_- no lo niegue señor Castle, hasta un niño se daría cuenta – le volvió a mirar fijamente, sosteniéndole la mirada y Castle se rindió._

_- está bien – suspiró dándose por vencido - ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? _

_- ¿bromea? Lo supe desde el principio, eso, señor Castle se nota y a ustedes dos, mucho más – apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su silla y sonrió al ver la cara de agobio del escritor._

_- pero, nosotros tenemos cuidado, casi ni nos miramos cuando estamos aquí por miedo a ser descubiertos ¿Cómo lo supo capitán? – insistió él._

_- os ví el otro día, en una cafetería bastante acaramelados para ser simples compañeros – bebió de la taza de café que tenía sobre la mesa – debo decir, que no me sorprendió, pensé que nunca se iban a lanzar._

_- una de las principales causas era esta – dijo mirando hacia abajo sabiendo las consecuencias que tendría que Gates supiera que ellos dos estaban juntos._

_- ustedes ya sabían que las relaciones personales entre compañeros están prohibidas señor Castle._

_- esta es la excusa perfecta para echarme ¿verdad?_

_- no es una excusa señor Castle, son las normas._

_- escuche… esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Disfruto con lo que hago, resolviendo crímenes, descifrando pruebas, seguir pistas, teorizar… se me da bien. Así que, por favor – le suplicó – haré lo que sea para poder quedarme._

_- ¿lo que sea?_

_- menos dejar a Kate, eso no es negociable – intentó hacerse el gracioso._

_- no es momento para bromas…_

_- si claro, disculpe - carraspeó_

_- podemos llegar a un acuerdo señor Castle, de momento no me habéis dado ningún problema ni ningún signo de que no podáis trabajar juntos, además técnicamente usted no es policía por lo que no podría prohibirlo. _

_- ¿Qué tengo que hacer a cambio? – preguntó sabiendo que tendría que pagar un precio por mantener su estancia en la comisaría, junto a su musa. - ¿Qué quiere que haga? – quiso ir al grano. _

_- vaya a esta dirección – escribió en un pequeño papel cortado a mano de un folio – hacia las siete de la tarde – Castle cogió el papel que le ofreció Gates – le informaré más cuando llegue allí._

_- ¿es todo? – preguntó inquieto._

_- si, es todo – levantó una mano señalandole la puerta para que saliera._

_- y si hago esto, ¿podré continuar en la comisaría?- preguntó con miedo._

_- si, siempre y cuando no interfiera en el trabajo de la detective._

_- cuente con ello – sonrió ampliamente._

Miró una vez más el móvil antes de entrar en el portal de la dirección que Gates le había entregado para comprobar si tenía llamadas o mensajes de Kate. Dudó en llamarlo él, pero no quería volver a mentirle así que guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo y después de lanzar un largo suspiro entró en el bar. Buscó con la mirada a Gates, pero no estaba allí. Se sentó en la barra y se pidió un café mientras esperaba a la capitana, estaba nervioso, pero sentía mucha curiosidad por saber porque Gates le había citado en ese bar.

- ¿señor Castle? – una voz femenina habló detrás de él.

- disculpe – se dio la vuelta en la silla quedando frente a ella. Era una mujer que no debía tener más de 25 años, de piel morena, pelo largo negro como el carbón y unas largas piernas - ¿nos conocemos?

- perdone el retraso, había mucho tráfico – se disculpó ella – me llamo Clara – le tendió la mano que Castle estrchó confundido – soy escritora.

- encantado Clara. ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

- verás, sabía que mi tía trabajaba contigo así que le he pedido un favor – se explicó.

- ¿Gates es tu tía? – preguntó sorprendido

- si – dijo avergonzada – le pedí que concertara una cita con usted para que me ayudara con mi libro – le explicó.

- de acuerdo – le sonrió - ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos, y me cuentas? – le ofreció el amablemente – y por favor, llámame Rick.

- muchas gracias Rick – se sentaron en una mesa junto al gran ventanal del bar.

- y dime Clara ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

- me encantan tus novelas, las he leído todas y gracias a ellas y a ti, quise ser escritora – le confesó.

- vaya, es todo un halago. ¿Has escrito algún libro?

- de momento dos.

- ¿alguno conocido?

- ese es mi problema, no están teniendo el resultado que yo esperaba. Mi editor no se toma muchas molestias y es una lástima, porque mucha gente me dice que son buenos pero nadie los compra.

- ya veo – se quedó pensando durante unos segundos - ¿Qué género escribes?

- no me gusta encerrarme en un único género, intento que tengan un poco de todo… suspense, misterio, drama y romanticismo.

- suena bien. Pero dime ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

- mi tía dice que tu podrías ayudarme, pero no se como la verdad.

- vamos a hacer una cosa, vamos a ir a tu casa, me vas a dejar una copia de tus libros y veré lo que puedo hacer. Si algo he conseguido durante estos veinte años que llevo escribiendo son contactos, me sobran, y seguro que tengo algún amigo que me deba algún favor que pueda echarte una mano con tus libros.

- eso sería fantástico Rick – gritó entusiasmada.

- ¿y de que trata en el que estás trabajando? – quiso saber.

Pasaron una hora charlando en el bar. Castle le dio unos cuantos consejos que la sobrina de Gates agradeció y luego se fueron hacia su casa para recoger los libros.

- muchas gracias por todo Rick, no se porque no le caes bien a mi tía – le dio un abrazo para despedirse.

- si, yo tampoco lo entiendo, soy un tío encantado – dijo chistoso

- espero noticias tuyas.

- las tendrás pronto – le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue de allí.

* * *

Kate llegó a casa muy cansada, sin ganas de nada, solo quería ponerse el pijama pedir algo de cenar y relajarse con su escritor en el sofá mientras veían alguna película lo suficientemente cutre como para no hacerle ni caso y dedicarse a hacer cosas más interesantes con su novio. No había estado con él en casi todo el día, y a pesar de que hace unos días le convenció para que pasara menos tiempo en la comisaría, lo echaba mucho de menos. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo siempre cerca y ahora notaba su ausencia.

- Castle – gritó al entrar – ya estoy en casa – se quitó la cazadora y la dejó sobre la primera silla que vio – ha sido un día horrible – se iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa mientras caminaba hacia la habitación – hemos atrapado al asesino después de comer y luego toda la tarde con el papeleo, estoy muerta – se asomó al despacho al ver que no estaba en la habitación, pero allí tampoco estaba - ¿Castle? – gritó y esperó pero nadie contestó. Cogió su móvil pero no tenía ni mensajes ni llamadas. – que raro – pensó. Se dio una ducha, pidió comida china y se sentó en el sofá a hacer zapping. Un rato más tarde escuchó las llaves metiéndose en la cerradura, miró hacia atrás y Castle apareció por la puerta.

- ya iba siendo hora – miró el reloj de su muñeca - ¿Dónde has estado? – quiso saber.

- me aburría escribiendo – se acercó hacia ella y le dio un pequeño beso – y salí a dar un paseo y al super mercado – dejó las bolsas que traía sobre la encimera de la cocina y se puso a colocar las cosas en su sitio - ¿Qué tal el día?

- de todo un poco, pillamos al asesino – dijo desde el sofá.

- ¿y quien era? – se interesó

- te hubiera encantado Castle, resultó ser el mayordomo – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?! – fue corriendo hacia ella – sabía que él tenía algo que ver en todo esto, siempre me pierdo lo mejor – suspiró – en fin, otra vez será – se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a masajear los pies de la detective - ¿sabes?, se acerca san Valentín – dejó caer.

- ya lo se – dijo sin darle importancia. Castle la miró esperando a que dijera algo más y ella al notar su silencio lo miró – y seguro que has planeado algo espectacular ¿me equivoco?

- bueno, tengo alguna cosa en mente… - dijo seductor – nada del otro mundo.

- siendo nuestro primer san Valentín juntos, espero que me sorprendas – se mordió el labio inferior – yo ya tengo tu regalo – dejó caer.

-¿y me lo vas a decir? – preguntó juguetón. Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo divertida.

- es sorpresa – dijo susurrando

- genial – se tumbó sobre ella – me gustan las sorpresas

- espero que te guste – besó la comisura de sus labios.

- todo lo que venga de ti, me gusta – le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro.

- te he echado de menos hoy – le susurró en el oído.

- ahora soy todo tuyo – beso tiernamente a la detective y cuando la cosa se estaba empezando a caldear, el timbre los interrumpió.

- ya está aquí la cena – se quejó

- lo dejamos para el postre entonces – le dedicó una sonrisa.

* * *

Castle se había dedicado los últimos días a leer los libros de la sobrina de Gates e hizo un par de llamadas a sus antiguos editores para que la ayudaran además, los libros no estaban nada mal, simplemente la mujer no tenía al mejor de los editores ayudándola. Le mandó por correo un borrador con notas adicionales con consejos para que siguiera de ahora en adelante y se fue a la comisaría. De camino, y como cada mañana desde hacía casi cinco años, pasó por el puesto de cafés y fue directo a comisaría. estaba especialmente feliz esa mañana, era el día de san Valentín y ya tenía todo planeado para esa noche, quería sorprender a la detective, pero la sorpresa se la llevó él.

- buenos días – saludó a la gente al salir del ascensor – ya estoy aquí – se sentó en su silla – ¿tenemos algún caso? – preguntó mientras colgaba su abrigo en el respaldo. Kate no le contesto, ni si quiera le miró. Se levantó de la silla y sin coger el café se fue hacia la sala de descanso - ¿Kate? – dijo mientras observaba a la detective pasar por delante de él - ¿Qué ocurre Kate? – preguntó siguiéndola.

- dímelo tu Castle – se dio la vuelta clavando sus ojos en él.

- vale, estás enfadada, pero no se porque – cerró la puerta para tener más intimidad.

- no juegues conmigo Rick – el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos.

- me has llamado Rick.. tiene que ser grave – intento bromear pero Kate le seguía mirando con ojos de rabia.

- ¿me puedes explicar esto? – lanzó el periódico encima de la mesa con fuerza. En la portada se podía leer _"el soltero de oro, ¿cazado?" _y bajo el titular una foto de Castle con una mujer en una cafetería. – esa ropa la llevabas hace unos días, me dijiste que te ibas a casa porque tenías que escribir y cuando llegue a casa no estabas – le replicó – me mentiste Castle, estabas con esa – gritó en un susurro ahogado.

- Kate escucha, no es lo que parece – intentó explicarle.

- ¿entonces que es? – señaló la foto.

- no puedo explicártelo – bajó la cabeza. Kate le miró con rabia y se fue de allí dando un portazo – genial – musitó. Intentó seguirla pero Espo lo agarró del brazo.

- tío, déjala – le susurró – no es buena idea que vayas tras ella – se cruzó de brazos frente a él – ya te vale Castle, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- Javi, en serio, no es lo que parece ¿vale? – suspiró

- tu sabrás tío – le miró con dureza y se marchó.

- yo solo me lo guiso… yo solo me lo como – lanzó un suspiro y llamó a la puerta de Gates.

* * *

Kate entró como un huracán en la morgue. Lanie que estaba en su descanso se sobresaltó cuando la vio aparecer.

- cielo ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó soltando su sándwich

- me ha engañado Lanie, está con otra – dijo sin rodeos – les han sacado una foto en la prensa rosa.

- eso no puede ser Kate, Castle te quiere con locura, jamás te haría algo así – la intentó convencer – debe de haber un mal entendido.

- no lo se Lanie, no lo se – se pasó la mano por la frente.

- ¿y el que ha dicho?

- que no es lo que parece

- y…

- y eso es todo, dice que no puedo decirme nada más

- lo voy a matar – dijo Lanie cabreada

- que sea cuando no esté de servicio, no quisiera tener que detenerte por algo que yo misma haría – intentó relajarse.

- habla con él y pídele explicaciones, algo raro hay en todo esto.

- si, eso haré – ya estaba más tranquila – gracias Lanie

* * *

- Beckett – Gates asomó la cabeza por la puerta – a mi despacho – le ordenó.

- si señor – resopló en su silla y se levantó sin ganas.

- adelante, siéntese – le ofreció Gates.

- señor, estamos en medio de un caso y… - quiso excusarse.

- los detectives Ryan y Espósito se encargarán de este caso ahora, siéntese, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar.

- si señor – dijo resignada.

- no tenía entre mis planes explicarle esto, pero debido a las circunstancias no me queda más remedio.

- señor no se de que está hablando – dijo nerviosa

- voy a ser franca con usted. Os vi al señor castle y a usted en una cafetería detective Beckett – Kate se quedó pálida – hace algunas semanas.

- señor yo…

- durante ese tiempo estuve meditando y llegué a la conclusión de que no podía permitir que mantuvieran una relación sentimental y profesional al mismo tiempo, podría ser peligroso para ambos.

- con el debido respeto señor…

- déjeme terminar – la interrumpió – hace unos días le dije a Castle mi decisión y él me pidió, bueno más bien me rogó que no lo echara de la comisaría y usted sabe, mejor que yo debo añadir – se quitó las gafas – que es imposible decirle que no a esa cara de corderito que pone cuando sabe que a hecho algo malo – Beckett bajó la cabeza y en su cara apareció una leve sonrisa – por su cara, veo que sabe de lo que estoy hablando.

- si señor, me hago una ligera idea

- llegué a un trato con él – cogió el periódico y le señaló la foto – ésta mujer es Clara, mi sobrina y yo le pedí al señor Castle que se reuniera con ella.

- señor, no termino de entender…

- ella es escritora y no le va muy bien con la venta de sus libros y le pedí a Castle que me hiciera un pequeño favor a cambio de que él pudiera continuar en la comisaría.

- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

- yo se lo pedí, quería que todo siguiera como hasta ahora, ustedes realizando bien su trabajo y yo en mi ignorancia, pero cuando Castle ha venido a verme antes y me ha enseñado esto… - señaló la foto – no le culpe a él detective, es un buen hombre y le agradeceré siempre la ayuda que le ha prestado a mi sobrina. Y ahora vaya a casa.

- señor, el caso está sin resolver y Castle…

- es una orden detective, su trabajo ha concluido por hoy.

- gracias señor, y siento mucho todo esto, surgió y….

- no tiene que darme explicaciones, estoy casada, conozco esa sensación – se puso las gafas y Beckett supo que la conversación había terminado. Beckett cogió su cazadora y salió de la comisaría corriendo. Gates cogió el teléfono – todo está en orden – dijo la capitana – va de camino, ah y señor Castle, gracias por ayudar a mi sobrina se le ve muy ilusionada con el nuevo editor.

No estaba siendo uno de sus mejores días, parece que el universo estaba en su contra y que todo el mundo había esperado hasta ese preciso instante para salir a la calle. Las calles de la ciudad estaban abarrotadas de coches, era el peor atasco en el que había estado desde hacía tiempo y tiene que ser justo ese momento, el día en el que, por culpa de su terquedad, había discutido con el hombre de su vida. Después de media hora parada en el mismo sitio, vio un hueco donde poder dejar el coche, iría a pie, corriendo si hacía falta para pedirle disculpas al escritor. Llegó al portal, con la respiración agitada, un par de gotas de sudor recorrían su cuello, pero le daba igual, no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así entre ellos. Cogió las llaves del loft del bolso y con la mano temblorosa consiguió abrir la puerta.

- ¿Castle? – solo obtuvo silencio. Algo encima del mostrador llamó su atención. Era un sobre blanco donde ponía "_para Kate"_. Dudo unos instantes, lo cogió con miedo, temblorosa.

"_el primer día que te vi, supe que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero también supe que iba a ser un camino largo y complicado, pero créeme cuando te digo que este viaje a merecido la pena. El día que me miraste a los ojos, y me dijiste que querías que yo estuviera al otro lado del muro cuando cayera, supe que te iba a amar hasta el fin de mis días, me prometí a mi mismo que iba a dedicar cada segundo de mi vida en hacerte feliz, en complacerte y apoyarte, a esperarte. Pero hoy no he cumplido mi promesa, pero pienso recompensártelo de ahora en adelante. Deseo que aceptes mis disculpas, porque dios, Kate eres la mujer de mi vida. Miro al futuro y solo veo oscuridad y soledad si no estás a mi lado cada día. Tu sonrisa, tu aroma, tu mirada, tus caricias… son la razón por la que respiro día tras día. Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si… " _

Le dio la vuelta al folio esperando que las líneas siguieran, pero ahí no había nada. Una lágrima resbaló de su mejilla cayendo sobre la hoja, levantó la vista y lo buscó con la mirada. corrió hacia la habitación y se quedó parada en el arco de la puerta. Las persianas estaban cerradas y cientos de velas iluminaban la estancia. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, buscándole y ahí estaba él, de pie frente a la ventana observándola. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, pasó sus manos por su torso y las entrelazó detrás de cuello respirando el aroma que desprendía.

- perdóname Kate – pasó sus manos por su cintura acariciando la piel bajo la camisa y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante el contacto de sus yemas con la piel cálida de su novia.

- shhh – apoyó su nariz en el cuello ofreciéndole una dulce caricia – termina la frase Rick – susurró en su cuello – te haría el hombre más feliz del mundo si…

- me amaras durante el resto de nuestra vida – dijo con la voz ronca en su oído. Kate se separó de su cuello y beso sus labios con ternura. Los brazos del escritor la rodearon acercándola más a él profundizando el beso. Ella se separó ligeramente.

- siempre – le susurró sobre los labios – te voy a amar siempre y para siempre Rick.

- escuchar eso, es el mejor regalo de san valentín - susurro sobre sus labios.

- tu si que eres un buen regalo - sus labios mostraron una sonrisa pícara y sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un beso tierno que según iban pasando los segundos iba dejando paso a la pasión.

* * *

**pd: estoy abierta a ideas que me querais dar... las agradecería! como os gustaría ver a nuestros protagonistas? ;)  
**


End file.
